A Través del Puente
by mikaera
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Kai encuentra alguien de su pasado, alguien que quiere lastimarlo a él y a los bladebreakers. Puede pasar por sobre el dolor y los recuerdos para salir del paso por sus amigos? Un fic de Kai con algo de violencia!
1. Lágrimas Inocentes

BOLD - NEGRITA: my notes – mis notas

_**The introduction I made is translated for starbugkenny, so she's able to read what I wrote here:**_

_**ENGLISH (ingles): Well, here I am with something new that I owe to the great author starbugkenny. This is the translation for the fic Crossing the Bridge, written by her. It's a really amazing work and has 75 chapters, but I have decided to translate it because of it's greatness. **_

_**Without more words to say, I establish that the fic doesn't belong to me (and neither Beyblade), and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**The title I've given to the story is not a literal translation because I don't think it's ok to write "Cruzando el Puente" (That would be "Going across the bridge"), and instead it's better to write "A través del Puente" **_

**ESPAÑOL (spanish): Bueno, aquí me presento con algo nuevo que le ****debo a la maravillosa autora starbugkenny. Esta es una traducción del fic Crossing The Bridge, escrito por ella. Es un trabajo muy impresionante y cuenta de 75 capítulos, pero me he decidido a traducirlo por lo genial que me parece. **

**Sin mas palabras entonces, aclaro que el fic no me pertenece (tampoco beyblade por las dudas), y espero que les guste. **

**El título que le he dado a la historia no es una traducción literaria ya que no considero que quede bien poner "Cruzando el Puente" sino mas bien lo que puse.

* * *

**

Palabras de autora: Esto está situado después del campeonato mundial y contiene a Hilary, pero todo el casting original está en la vestimenta de la primera temporada. Espero que todos disfruten este capítulo!!!

() : Sueño.

A través del Puente.

Suaves respiraciones puntuaban el silencio que de otra manera abarcaba el aire de la noche. Seis figuras estaban recostadas bajo sábanas en el suelo, todas durmiendo profundamente. Excepto por una. Las sábanas se movieron cuando el chico bajo ellas cambió nuevamente de posición. De la boca del joven escaparon murmullos, y su ceño se frunció ante los sueños que molestaban su descanso. Sueños que él deseaba no tener.

(Un pequeño niño de cinco años levantó la vista hacia su abuelo con intensos ojos color caoba, lágrimas formándose en las esquinas.

"Vamos Kai! Llorar es sinónimo de debilidad, y ningún nieto mío va a mostrar debilidad NUNCA!!!! Voy a ignorarlo esta vez pero la próxima vas a ser castigado!!!" gruñó un hombre de cabello gris, su expresión severa.

Kai no podía recordar haber visto a su abuelo sonreír, pero de todas maneras su abuelo no venía seguido. Sus padres no parecían llevarse bien con el severo hombre de cabello gris. Y tampoco Kai en realidad. Ahora los crueles dedos de su abuelo sostenían los hombros de Kai, casi quemando la piel. Un llanto vino en dirección de donde sus padres estaban siendo arrastrados. Estaban sosteniendo una pelea entre cinco hombres robustos vestidos de negro, que los empujaban hacia una puerta.

"KAI, NO VALLAS CON ÉL, CORRE, KAI POR FAVOR!!!" Gritó su madre, el rostro oscurecido por las lágrimas que ahora caían de los ojos de Kai, rodando por sus aún no marcadas mejillas, formando largos ríos.

"MAMA, MAMA, NO TE VALLAS, MAMA, PAPA!!!!!! LOS QUIERO AQUÍ!!!" gritó el niño estresado.

Arrancándose del doloroso sostén de su abuelo comenzó a correr hacia sus padres, acerándose tanto. Un puño lo alcanzó y tomó el cabello bicolor de Kai por la parte de atrás, hacienda que cayera y alejándolo de sus padres. El niño se quejó dolido de la caída, y dolido también de que alejaran a sus padres a través de esa puerta. Su abuelo alcanzó a Kai y dio un cachetazo en el rostro del niño, que dejó sus orejas sonando.

"Te lo advertí, Kai, nunca me desobedezcas de nuevo." Dijo en una voz congelada.

Luego alzó a Kai sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás el desastre. Kai sólo pudo mirar y llamar una vez más a sus padres.

"TE AMAMOS KAI, NUNCA NOS OLVIDES NI A TI NO IMPORTA LO QUE TE HAGA, NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA!!!!" Fueron las palabras dolientes de sus padres. Las palabras que dejaron un fuego ardiente en el corazón de Kai, aún cuando su mente lo habría olvidado.

En la oscuridad el chico que soñaba se despertó y sentó. Su cabello bicolor brilló en el poco de luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Sus ojos caoba siempre alertas resplandecían suavemente. Su frente estaba transpirada y él suspiró en profundo lamento. Esos sueños habían estado llenando sus noches desde la caída de Biovolt, y la desaparición de su abuelo Voltaire y de Boris. Aún no tenía sus recuerdos de regreso, excepto los pequeños trozos de memoria que le proveían los sueños. Deseaba no tenerlos, deseaba tener su memoria completa. Significaría saber todo, no solamente imagines perturbadoras que no tenían ningún sentido. De todos, el sueño de sus padres era el peor. Aún comparado a aquellos en los que él era castigado y maltratado, de los cuales se levantaba gritando, éste era aún peor. Suspiró nuevamente; hacía mucho calor aquí. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola cuidadosamente. Una última mirada hacia los otros le confirmó que no había despertado a nadie. Bien, no quería que nadie supiera sobre sus sueños. Aún cuando gritaba no parecían darse cuenta. Mejor era dejarlo así. Con esos pensamientos caminó hacia el fresco aire de afuera, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Un par de ojos color ámbar miraban en la oscuridad.


	2. El dolor de la Amistad

**Les agradezco a todos por las reviews que dejaron, se las estoy mandando a la autora por mail y ella también está agradecida con todos. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**

Ray no estaba sorprendido de que Kai tuviera otra pesadilla, cada vez eran más frecuentes. Los otros estaban dudando confrontar a Kai respecto a sus gritos, todos excepto por Tyson… ni se había dado cuenta!!

Flashback

"Que dices? Que Kai está teniendo pesadillas? Y gritando? Yo no escuchés nada, de hecho, a Kai le gusta arreglarse solo, así que déjenlo. Solamente van a lograr que les arranque la cabeza!!"

"Tyson duermes con cualquier ruido!!" exclamó Ray, "Y si Kai necesita nuestra ayuda deberíamos ayudarlo. Aunque no lo admita, somos sus amigos, y esas pesadillas lo están afectando!! Está sufriendo y nos necesita!!"

Tyson volvió su vista a Ray. "Bien, lo vamos a ayudar, cálmate si? Sólo estoy diciendo que no quiero ser el que le diga a Kai que sabemos sobre esto, soy muy joven para morir!!!" con eso Ray sólo pudo suspirar.

Fin del flashback.

Ray sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa conversación particular. Luego la sonrisa rápidamente se volvió en una fruncida de ceño, ya que él estaba despierto, y nadie más. Sería un buen momento para intentar hablar con Kai. Era algo que él no estaba esperando. Se levantó tan silencioso como pudo – despertar a los demás arruinaría la oportunidad que tenía ahora. Alcanzó la puerta y respiró hondo antes de dejar el salón de entrenamiento que compartían. Esto no sería fácil.

Fuera, en el jardín, Kai estaba al lado del estanque. Miraba la oscura y turbia agua, observando las silenciosas formas de los peces aparecer, para luego volverse nuevamente y nadar hacia las profundidades. Una suave brisa sacudió la blanca remera y pantalones negros que usaba para dormir. La brisa era fría pero no ayudó a enfriar la piel caliente de Kai. Él se quedó mirando el estanque mientras su mente se ocupaba de procesar ese sueño. Quería conocer su pasado. O quizás no? Ya no estaba seguro. Por qué su abuelo lo había alejado de sus padres? Quizás le habían dicho y no lo recordaba. Suspiró frustrado. Esto no era justo, ni siquiera podía recordad los rostros de sus padres. Estaban muy borrosos en su sueño, aunque aún podía escuchar los gritos. Deseaba no tener que escucharlos, pero gritaban en su corazón. Prefería recordar los castigos… al menos los gritos en esos sueños eran propios.

"No tienes que espiarme Ray, no soy sordo.".

Ray se detuvo en el punto hasta el cual había llegado en puntillas. No era su intención, lo había hecho sin pensar. "Lo siento Kai, no fue mi intención…".

"Pero intentaste verme, no? Soy la razón para que vinieras afuera?".

Esto era muy incómodo. "Sí, quería hablarte. No te molesto o si?"

Kai suspiro y se volvió hacia Ray, el dolor visible en sus facetas.

"No, sólo quería algo de aire, qué es lo que quieres?"

Ouch. Pensó Ray. Me merecía eso. "Debería ir al punto, quería preguntarte si estabas bien, sabemos que has estado teniendo pesadillas… también nos dimos cuenta que casi ni comes ni duermes, te haz vuelto más irascible y retraído cuando ya estabas mal antes, y también tu beyblade se ve afectado. Somos tus amigos Kai, y queremos ayudar. Deja de dejarnos de lado. Quiero decir, finalmente te estabas abriendo y luego los sueños empezaron a alejarte de nuevo." Eso fue un alivio y una sorpresa para Ray, ni él sabía que tenía tanto para decir.

Kai escuchó el discurso con su rostro evitando el de Ray, sus ojos caoba llenos de dolor por lo que el chico acababa de decir… no sabía que estaba siendo tan obvio, ahora estaban preocupados. No podía decirle y arrastrarlo a su mundo. No sería justo para ellos, eran sus problemas y él mismo los solucionaría. Si ellos se metían tan sólo saldrían lastimados. Al menos Kai podría controlar eso.

"No me pasa nada, y aún si me pasara sería mi problema, no el suyo, así que manténganse afuera. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, puedo contar conmigo." Kai sabía que era duro de decir pero si tenía que hacerlo para que lo dejaran solo entonces estaba bien. Las pupilas de Ray se achicaron de la manera que lo hacen las de alguien que tiene la mente en blanco. Su labio superior se levantó mostrando los colmillos a la luz de la luna. Realmente parecía un gato enojado cuando hacía eso.

"Eso duele, Kai, tan solo queríamos ayudar!"

"No sabes lo que es el dolor Ray, y siendo tu amigo espero que nunca lo sepas!".

Con eso Kai se volvió y se fue en la dirección de la casa, dejando a Ray mirándolo confundido, pensando en lo que había dicho.

"Al menos Kai dijo que era mi amigo, un buen comienzo" fue todo lo que se le cruzó por su mente mientras veía el cabello azul oscuro de Kai desaparecer detrás de una esquina.

Le tomó un tiempo a los ojos dorados de Ray volver a la normalidad. Luego suspiró nuevamente y volvió a la cama. Tendría que contarle a los otros cuando despertaran.


	3. Lluvia de Lágrimas

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por las reviews alentadoras, todas y cada una de ellas le llegan a la autora de este maravilloso trabajo, y ella también se los agradece. **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, perdón por la tardanza. **

**Una nota antes de este capítulo, puede parecer un poco estúpida, pero recibir una review diciendo que cambie la forma en la que están sucediendo las cosas, ES estúpido considerando lo siguiente: este fic, POR SI NO SE DIERON CUENTA, es una TRADUCCIÓN, o sea, es un fic originalmente escrito en inglés, que admiro y al que decidí TRADUCIR. **(La traducción es una actividad que comprende la interpretación del significado de un texto en un idioma (el llamado texto origen) a un texto equivalente en otro idioma (llamado texto meta), que se conoce propiamente como traducción, definición de wikipedia)

**¿Que alargue los capítulos¿Que sea más creativa? Por favor! Es una historia traducida, ya lo dije, no puedo cambiar el largo de los capítulos porque así lo dispuso la autora, y no puedo ser más creativa ya que no es mi historia y no voy a cambiarla, sino sería una historia diferente. Además, con tan sólo fijarse en las reviews que obtuvo la historia original Crossing the Bridge podrán ver que no es una historia aburrida en lo absoluto. **

**Ahora, si alguno tiene alguna otra duda sobre lo que es una traducción y sobre lo que hice con este fic, mándenme un mail que mi correo está disponible en mi profile. No dejen reviews estúpidas diciendo que cambie la historia. **

**Espero que no queden dudas, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Lluvia de lágrimas**

Por qué tenía que ser de esta manera? Por qué su infancia no podía ser normal? Admitía que aún estaría en Rusia, y no sería parte de los Bladebreakers, pero tendría a sus padres, y amigos de situaciones normales como crecer con otros niños. Podría ni siquiera haberse incluido en el beyblade, y ahora eso sonaba como un alivio. Suspiró nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia la ducha. Parecía hacer eso muy seguido, suspirar. Era una expresión que quedaba bien con el estado desesperanzado que tenía ahora.

Encendió la ducha y se quitó sus ropas de dormir, entrando en ella pudo sentir piel de gallina en sus brazos, como usualmente toleraba bien el frío, adivinó que podría deberse al cambio de aire desde el exterior. "Qué cosa estúpida para ponerse a pensar" masculló para sí mismo.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir el agua caliente cayendo de la cabeza a sus pies. Puso su cabeza bajo la lluvia y comenzó a sentir el aire humedecerse, volverse más pesado y chocar contra su ahora húmeda piel. Con sus ojos cerrados se estiró y alcanzó las canillas, volviéndolas para que el agua se calentara aún más. Arrugó su rostro cuando el agua comenzó a arder en su piel. Lo ayudaba para mantenerse alejado de los sueños. Se giró y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, quedándose ahí lo que le pareció una eternidad. Hasta que el agua de la ducha se volvió sus lágrimas.

Cuando hubo salido de la ducha y envuelto en una toalla, se vio en el espejo de la pared del baño. Su piel estaba algo rosada debido al agua caliente, hacía que su normalmente pálido rostro se viera casi amigable, excepto por los triángulos azules en ambos lados. Su mano los alcanzó y corrió un mechó de pelo azul de donde estaba descansando en su mejilla. Una vez fuera del camino, su mano regresó a su piel acariciando las formas azules. Creía que, siendo permanentes, debían haber sido tatuadas, pero no lo recordaba. Otra vez! Tendría que encontrar su pasado… tenía muchas preguntas, no sabía por qué era como era. Aún cuando el equipo había estado en Rusia y estuvieron en la abadía, Kai no lo había recordado todo. Sólo recordaba lo que había sucedido esa noche con Black Dranzer, cómo la gente había sufrido por su culpa esa noche. Otras cosas no eran claras, la mayor parte del tiempo eran sentimientos, deja vou, pero tan pronto como quería alcanzarlos, se iban. Nunca podía traerlos de regreso. Se volvió a sus espaldas y comenzó a secarse y cambiarse. Su ropa elegida eran los usuales pantalones azules, remera negra con la línea roja delante, su bufanda blanca, las zapatillas negras y rojas, y finalmente los cubre-brazos. Con eso puesto, estaba listo para encontrar a cualquiera con su expresión normal, ahora que su rostro regresaba al tono pálido. Mirando nuevamente su revuelto cabello se volteo para irse, pero mientras abrió la puerta sintió que había algo en su mente. Al luego irse cuando intentó alcanzarlo, maldijo bajo su respiración y golpeó la puerta al cerrarla.

Entraba luz por las ventanas, iluminando el rostro pecoso de un rubio sonriente. Abrió sus ojos debido a la luz cuando despertó, ya que había sido una buena noche, se había despertado rápido! Miró alrededor de las formas durmientes de cuatro de sus amigos, uno faltaba. "Eso es fácil." Pensó Max. "Al menos Kai está despierto, es divertido despertar al resto!"

Se levantó y corrió hacia donde dormía Kenny, un brazo cruzado sobre su laptop. Max no pudo evitar sonreír mientras quitaba la computadora. Abriéndola, apareció Dizzi en ella.

"No digas nada Dizzi!" susurró Max, riendo suavemente. "Quiero despertar a todos!"

"Y me necesitas para?" Preguntó la bestia bit, con algo de humor.

"Haz un ruido fuerte!!!!!!"

"De acuerdo, pero si alguno pregunta, fuiste tú el de la idea y soy inocente!"

A Max le costó no reírse mientras la sirena resonaba en la habitación. Todos se sentaron rápido, parpadeando ante la brillante luz. Incluso Tyson despertó.

"Dizzi haz hecho un nuevo record! Levantaste a Tyson en el primer intento! Oops.."

Lo último fue al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban enojados. Luego Ray comenzó a reír, y Max se le unió. Tyson se quejaba y Hilary sonrió y comenzó a armar su cama. Hubiera estado enojada paro viendo que Tyson ya lo estaba, lo veía como que estaba demás enojarse. Kenny observaba a Dizzy, que protestaba cada vez más fuerte hasta dares cuenta de que todos habían dejado de hablar y la miraban. Si las computadoras se sonrojaran, ella hubiera estado color carmín!

Después de ese episodio todos se fueron a vestir, encontrándose en la cocina. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que estaba Kai sentado en su posición usual, brazos cruzados y cabeza baja, ojos cerrados. Una taza vacía delante de él. Apagaron los gritos cuando estaban por comer su desayuno, Ray se sentó delante de Kai.

"Quieres algo de comer Kai?"

"Jm."

Con eso Kai se levantó y se fue.

Tyson le gritó con la boca llena de tostada. "A qué hora empezamos a entrenar hoy?"

Kai se pausó antes de contester. "Hagan como queran, no voy a entrenar, tengo cosas que hacer" y con eso se fue.

Tyson sonrió ante esta noticia, pero Ray estaba preocupado. Se volvió hacia todos, tenía que decirles lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Con esto incluso Tyson parecía preocupado. Tenían que llegar al fondo de esto.

* * *

**Nota: si alguno concuerda conmigo en el tema de la review (la cual aún se encuentra en la página de reviews y la detectarán fácilmente), le sería muy agradecido si me brinda su apoyo moral, ya que es muy decepcionante leer flamers. **


	4. Una Mala Reunión

**Hola! Muchas gracias por las reviews del capítulo anterior, aquí está el siguiente y espero que les guste!**

**Aclaro por las dudas, Beyblade no es mío y el fic pertenece a Starbugkenny y por si a alguno no le quedó claro en las notas al comienzo del fic, el original ya está terminado y yo sólo lo traduzco.**

**Bien ahora sí, el capítulo:

* * *

**

Una mala reunión

"No creí que fuera tan malo!!!" exclamó Hilary

"Bien, lo es y necesitamos hacer algo!!"

"Estoy de acuerdo Ray, Kai no es tan invisible a las emociones como le gustaría que pensáramos.- dijo Kenny. -la pregunta es, qué hacemos?"

Tson, por una vez, tenía una respuesta. "Si tiene cosas que hacer, lo seguimos y descubrimos qué es!"

Todos solamente pudieron mirar ante su rápida pérdida de memoria.

"Ray intentó eso idiota!!" dijo Hilary, claramente buscando una pelea con Tyson. "Kai supo que Ray lo estaba espiando!!"

Max y Ray tuvieron que sostener a un Tyson muy enojado, que le gritaba a Hilary (que obviamente no ayudaba, ignorándolo).

"Chicos, déjen de pelear! Creo que tengo la respuesta. Estuve trabajando en un sistema que sigue la energía de las bestias bit que liberna cuando no están en batalla, cada uno es diferente. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir la señal de Drazer para saber a dónde va Kai, a una distancia segura" explicó Kenny, orgulloso, lo que fue rápidamente apagado por Dizzi… "Tu estuviste trabajando? Entonces que hice yo en ese momento? Bailaba Zamba?"

Antes de que comenzara otra pelea Ray sugirió intentar encontrar a Kai. Luego de unos minutos Kenny gritó un Eureka, antes de sorprendido decir, "Kai se mueve rápido, mejor vamos!"

La cocina se liberó en menos de cinco segundos.

Kai nunca pensó que disfrutaría corer por las calles, pero le estaba dando un buen sentimiento. Tener que esquivar, saltar y evitar a la gente y otros objetos en la calle, estaba consiguiendo un reakmente buen entrenamiento. Con su velocidad y la larga bufanda flameando tras el, se veía increíble. Los edificios altos dieron lugar a las casas, que dieron lugar a casas más alejadas y parques. Kai no sabía a donde iba hasta que estuvo justo en frente de las puertas. Una nube de polvo gris voló por el suelo cuando abruptamente se detuvo y escondió un poco.

Estaba fuera de las puertas de la mansión de su abuelo. Podía ser un buen lugar para buscar respuestas, especialmente desde que Voltaire no estaba allí.

No podría ir por la puerta, no con los sirvientes aún alrededor. Había sólo algunos en los que Kai confiaba, el resto eran marionetas. Era bueno en ese momento conocer los caminos que llevarían dentro, haría las cosas tán fáciles. Ante ese pensamiento sonrió y rodeo la mansion hasta que encontró una pared, que sabía era un punto ciego para las cámaras. Con un salto había pasado la pared, y se detuvo para observar. Se movería cuando fuera correcto.

El resto de los Bladebreakers habían tenido algunos problemas manteniendo una distancia razonable entre ellos y Kai, tenían que detenerse o acelerar dependiendo en los movimientos de Kai. Se escondieron cuando se acercaron a la mansion, él se había detenido.

"No es esta la casa de Kai?" preguntó Max.

"Sí, y mejor cállense, no queremos que sepa que estamos aquí" susurró un Kenny nervioso, este lugar no podría ser la casa de Kai, era enorme!

Una voz los hizo sobresaltarse.

"No podían dejarme en paz o si? Dije que me dejaran solo!"

Todos se sonrojaron ante la penetrante mirada de Kai desde sobre la pared. No habían querido ser descubiertos…

"Ahora váyanse, tengo cosas que hacer!" y con eso Kai saltó nuevamente al otro lado de la pared.

"Bien ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Tyson, hacía mucho que habían comido el desayuno, no iban a pretender que se quedara sin comer o sí? No podrían ser tan crueles!

Ray lo miró de lado. "ahora esperamos, creo que Kai no se tardará mucho"

Los otros suspiraron y se sentaron contra la pared, a la sombra de un gran árbol. Esperaban que Ray tuviera razón.

Kai se movió a través del jardín como una sombra. Era bueno utilizar las técnicas aprendidas en su entrenamiento, aún si no recordaba el entrenamiento. Era como ponerse un zapato viejo. Se mantuvo moviendo hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Mirando alrededor, lentamente la abrió. Al ver que nadie estaba en la habitación, entró silencioso. Atravesó cada habitación cuidadosamente, siempre controlador. La adrenalina quemaba en sus venas, y tenía que controlar su respiración antes de que lo descubrieran. Ahí fue cuando lo sintió. Algo andaba mal. Estaba en el aire, quizás lo había sentido antes? Trató de quitárlo de su mente, era muy tarde para retractarse. La próxima habitación a la que entró fue el living, que también tenía grandes puertas en el frente. Las paredes eran rojizas con madera marrón oscura y oro. Típica decoración de su abuelo, pensó Kai, una sonrisa con algo de desdeño en sus labios. Caminó dentro de la habitación, y se detuvo en el medio, mirando la puerta.

Flashback

Un Kai de diez años salió de una limusina fuera de una casa impresionante. Estaba lloviendo y él salió del auto mirando las grandes puertas. Manos lo dirigieron a través de los escalones de piedra hacia el hall, iluminaban los rayos y relámpagos, haciendo brillar el oro en la habitación. "Bienvenido a tu hogar, Kai. Espero que tu Japonés sea bueno, no necesitarás el Ruso ya. No tendrás que dejar tus estudios aquí, eso no sera tolerado." Vino la voz fría de parte de su Abuelo. Un sorprendido Kai pudo sólo asentir. "Vas a contester cuando te hable niño!!" fue rápidamente seguido por un cachetazo, nada cambió.

Fin de flashback.

Una voz muy familiar lo trajo de vuelta al presente. El corazón de Kai dejó de latir cuando la misma voz fría dijo, "Bienvenido a casa, Kai" Kai se volvió a ver la parte de arriba de las escaleras, sus ojos se congelaron al encontrarse con aquellos hechos de hielo y acero. "No… no podia estar aquí, no…" una sonrisa se formó en los labios bajo los ojos vacíos. Y el mundo de Kai colapsó a su alrededor.

* * *

**Bueno, ese es el capítulo 4. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews!! **

**Hasta luego,**

**mikaera**


	5. Instinto y Amigos

**La autora y yo les agradecemos por las reviews. A ti también, Edi. La historia va tomando sentido, sí, y ya verán como sigue…**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, por si alguien quiere saber, la historia la voy traduciendo a medida que actualizo. **

Instinto y amigos.

La mente de Kai estaba confundida, no podia pensar bien. Ver a su abuelo no tendría que haber sido tan drástico o sí? Mientras miraba esos puntos fríos que representaban los ojos de Voltaire, podia ver la satisfacción en el Viejo al verlo actuar de esa manera. "Bien" pensó Kai. "Esto termina ahora!"

"Qué haces de vuelta, viejo; pensé que estabas escapando?" Kai no podia decirle Abuelo al mismo Voltaire.

"Estoy de regreso para terminar mi emprendimiento, Kai, nadie sabe que estoy aquí si no es necesario que lo sepa, y aquél que me descubra será silenciado."

Kai se cruzó de brazos y miró a su abuelo. "Entonces dónde está Boris en esto, o está 'Silenciado'?"

"Boris es muy valioso para deshacerme de él ahora. Le he dado algunas tareas en Rusia antes de que venga a Japón, puedes verlo entonces si realmente quisieras, y estoy seguro de que lo extrañas!"

"Si claro, Boris puede pudrirse en Rusia en lo que me concierne!" Kai casi gritó las palabras, el odio evidente con tan solo pensar en Boris, el hombre le daba escalofríos.

"Vamos niño, vas a ver a Boris muy pronto, ahí le podrás decir eso personalmente." Fue la expresión fría de Voltaire.

"Por qué habría de verlo? Luego de que me vaya de aquí en un minuto, no vuelvo!!! Nunca quise verlos a ninguno de ustedes! Ambos me disgustan y prefiero vivier en el infierno que acercarme a ustedes!"

"Hermoso discurso Kai, pero aún tienes lazos con esta familia que no puedes cortar, y si realmente te sientes así venir aquí hoy fue un error muy grande!!"

"NO TENGO FAMILIA!!!! Te deshiciste de ellos para mí! Me voy y no regresaré, la curiosidad me trajo aquí ahora pero eso ya pasó, no estará de vuelta." Los puños de Kai estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras decía esto, el odio era lo único que sentía.

"No Kai, no te vas, aún tienes a Black Dranzer y eres aún el único con la habilidad de controlar tal Bestia Bit. Regresarás a mí, Kai, no voy a darte otra opción, y cuando estés de regreso voy a asegurarme que no te alejes nuevamente!"

"No puedes controlarme!"

"Sí Kai, Sí puedo."

Con eso Voltaire cliqueó los dedos, y la puerta opuesta a la que había entrado Kai se cerró con hombres. Kai se volvió a la puerta del frente. Muy tarde, se dio cuenta, también estaba bloqueada. No había escapatoria. "Que obedezca, luego entréguenmelo." Ordenó Voltaire.

Los hombres se abalanzaron sobre Kai. No todos, sólo seis de ellos. Kai sonrió cuando uno se acercó. Se quedó con la cabeza baja, sus ojos oscurecidos por el cabello, y sus puños a ambos lados. En el último minuto levantó su cabeza y sus manos. Rompió la nariz del hombre, la sangre esparciéndose mientras éste cayó. Kai se volvió y golpeó al que intentaba tomarlo de atrás. El hombre cayó agarrándose el estómago. Kai mantuvo los golpes y patadas constantemente, era como un movimiento conocido, se estaba acordando de cómo pelear, pero no conocía el recuerdo, era todo como instinto.

Se había quedado pensando mucho rato, un hombre había encontrado un vacío bajo su sien, un poco más alto y él podía haber sido noqueado. El shock lo hizo congelarse por un momento, un momento muy largo. La pierna de alguno alcanzó el abdomen de Kai, quitando el aire de sus pulmones. Logró evitar un golpe que apuntaba hacia su pecho, y en lugar de eso golpeó su brazo. Kai se logró librar de ellos caminando hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta de la sangre que caía por su rostro. El golpe anterior tendría que haber roto la piel.

Los hombres se volvieron hacia él nuevamente, para acabarlo. Kai se quedó en una pose defensiva, ignorando el dolor, también listo para terminar con ellos. Ahí las puertas se abrieron, Los Bladebreakers estaban en la entrada. Aparentemente Kai los había hecho esperar mucho. Kai aprovechó el momento en el que los hombres estaban distraídos y corrió hacia la puerta, escuchando a su abuelo gritar para que lo detuvieran. Ya era tarde, no lo iban a parar.

Corrió a través de la puerta y les dijo a los demás que lo siguieran. Una mirada hacia los hombres, y rápidamente lo estaban siguiendo. Kai iba hacia la pared, sorteando jardineros y pájaros en el camino. Trepó el muro, y los demás treparon detrás, solo para ver a Kai corriendo en dirección a la casa de Tyson. Lo siguieron.

-----

Cuando el resto del equipo llegó a lo de Tyson, encontraron a Kai sentado en la cocina. Él los miró, parecía tener un poco de problema para centrar la vista en ellos.

Tyson miró a Kai a los ojos. Se veía como cansado, como si se estaba quedando dormido. "Estás bien?" No te ves bien, estás hecho un desastre!"

Hilary miró a Tyson. "Qué sensible Tyson!"

Ray se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia Kai, sostuvo la cabeza de su líder con sus manos para ver la herida en su frente. Kai comenzó a protestar hasta que Ray lo hizo callar.

"Cállate, necesitamos resolver esto, Tyson, busca un pack de primeros auxilios, Max, busca algo de agua, Hilary, consigue una toalla y Kenny, ven y ayúdame con Kai."

Todos hicieron lo que Ray les pidió.

"Estoy bien Ray, no necesito ninguna ayuda" intentó decir Kai, pero su cabeza no dejaba de moverse, inestablemente.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Ray y decir que sí necesitas ayuda, ese golpe en tu cabeza te tiene algo desorientado" Dijo Kenny, poniéndose algo pálido al ver la sangre caer por la mejilla de Kai, cayendo sobre sus ropas y el suelo.

"Gracias jefe, ahora quitemos su remera y bufanda, es necesario. Los cubre brazos (1) pueden quitarse también."

Se pusieron a trabajar intentando quitar las ropas de Kai, éste no haciendo ningún esfuerzo al respecto y en lugar de eso los combatía, aunque al final lograron quitarle lo necesario justo cuando los demás llegaron con lo que les habían pedido. Nadie volvió a mirar a Kai mientras ponían las cosas en la mesa. Nadie excepto Hilary, quien luego se ruborizó e intentó mantenerse ocupada con la toalla. Sabía que Kai tenía buen estado físico pero no pensaba que un chico de esa edad podía tener esos músculos. Se sonrojó aún más ante ese pensamiento. Tyson se dio cuenta y quiso decir algo pero max lo detuvo agitando su cabeza. Kai los necesitaba y este no era momento para pelear.

Todos ayudaron bajo las instrucciones de Kenny y Ray. Tenían que limpiar la sangre que estaba en el hombro y rostro de Kai. Ray colocó una venda en la cabeza de Kai para detener el sangrado. Max había colocado una venda y desinfectante en la herida que estaba en el brazo de Kai, que ya estaba muy negra y violácea. Tyson trabajaba en la lastimadura que estaba en el estómago de Kai. Ray comenzó a limpiar la herida en la cabeza de Kai, hubiera necesitado un par de puntos quizás. Podrían llevarlo al hospital cuando terminaran de limpiarlo. Kai comenzó a protestar más mientras Ray trabajaba, dolía y Kai no podía pensar para bloquear el dolor. Ray se mantuvo trabajando hasta que logró vendar la cabeza de Kai.

"Ahora que ya está hecho esto deberíamos llevarlo al hospital, la herida en su cabeza necesita puntos y creo que debería tenerlos, ya que está afectando a Kai demasiado." Dijo Ray. Los otros accedieron pero Kai tenía otras ideas…

"No voy a ir al hospital, gracias por lo que hicieron pero eso termina aquí, estoy bien y no voy a ir!"

Kai dijo esto con tanta frialdad que sorprendió a todos en la habitación. Antes de que pudieran decir algo para que cambie de idea, Kai se levantó y trató de no tambalearse mientras caminaba, sintiéndose miserable. Miró hacia atrás y esperó que nadie lo siquiera, luego fue a través del pasillo.

El resto del equipo decidió darle su espacio, había estado a través de un día agotador, todos ellos no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionaría. Pasó como media hora hasta que decidieron ir a buscarlo, ya era hora de comer y eso les daba una buena excusa. Buscaron en toda la casa, llamándolo. Pero no había ni rastro. Se encontraron de vuelta en el living de Tyson, preocupados de que Kai se hubiera ido nuevamente. Luego escucharon murmullos que venían del sofá. Fueron hasta ahí y encontraron a Kai, durmiendo. Hablaba en sueños pero era muy bajo para que le entendieran. Todos se miraron entre ellos, aliviados. Habían hecho demasiado durante ese día! Tyson fue a la pieza y consiguió una frazada, que pusieron sobre Kai. Luego dejaron la habitación; tenían mucho que hablar. El muchacho que dormía en el sillón ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de los demás, ni de su desaparición cuando se fueron. Su ceño se frunció bajo la venda, un quejido escapó de su garganta… estaba teniendo otra pesadilla.

(1): entiéndase el extraño tipo de guantes que usa Kai.


	6. Entendiendo al Fénix

**Volví! Lo siento… estuve de vacaciones un tiempo y me atrasé con las actualizaciones. Mañana comienzan las clases para mí así que quizás me tarde algo en escribir, espero me perdonen. **

**Por si alguien quiere saber, entre Kai y Hilary no pasa nada, no es fic de amor. **

(Estaba frío y oscuro. Por qué lo castigaban esta vez? Había hecho todo lo que le habían pedido, entonces por qué lo hacían sufrir? No tenía respuestas, por lo que se concentraba en encontrar una posición más cómoda en la minúscula habitación en la que estaba encerrado. Después de un rato se resignó, era imposible!!! La habitación era tan pequeña que no se podía acostar, y era tan baja que tampoco se podía parar, tan sólo sentarse, agacharse o quedarse incómodo. Todas eran posiciones extrañas que le causaban calambres. Éstos se volvían cada vez más fuertes hasta que lo sacaban y estaría gritando de dolor. Tan sólo había estado en la abadía por dos años y aún tenía mucho entrenamiento por delante antes de convertirse en el soldado perfecto de Biovolt. Tenía que conquistar su dolor primero. Podía sentir sus músculos comenzar a protestar mientras los minutos pasaban, minutos que se le negaban conocer. La habitación no tenía indicación del tiempo, y en la oscuridad se confundía. También veía cosas. Cosas como el fénix de su blade. La bestia bit lo mantenía cuerdo por un tiempo, podía sentir el cálido ánimo que le daba pensar en la bella ave. Su abuelo había dicho que era el encaje perfecto con su Bestia Bit, y Kai no sabía lo verdaderas que eran esas palabras. Kai y Dranzer tenían un lazo muy fuerte, era como si Dranzer fuera parte de su alma. Eran uno y el mismo. Kai sonrió en la oscuridad y su bestia bit, su amigo, su alma, sonrió con él. Dranzer siempre tomaba algo de los castigos, era el motivo por el que Kai podía sobrevivir al tratamiento que estaba expuesto. Podía sentir a Dranzer en sus venas. Podía sentir el fuego del fénix en sus dedos casi. La puerta se abrió y Kai cerró los ojos ante la brillante luz. Un par de manos se estiró y lo sacó del lugar. Trató de apartárselas pero eran muy fuertes. Con pies resignados caminó dirigido hacia una habitación en la que no había estado antes. Grandes tubos estaban contra una de las paredes, algunos llenos con un líquido verdoso. Mirando más cerca vio algo que lo hizo sobresaltar. Había niños en los tubos con líquido, todos estaban atados y parecían inconscientes. Los hombres lo empujaron a Kai hacia un tubo con la puerta abierta. Se quejó hasta que uno empujó su cabeza, él no podía moverse pero aún estaba consciente, no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que iban a hacerle. Se detuvieron delante del tubo y comenzaron a quitarle sus ropas, hasta que quedó tan sólo con sus boxers. Luego lo empujaron hacia adentro, y comenzaron a clavar agujas en su cuerpo. Kai solo pudo quejarse al sentir las finas y punzantes agujas en su piel. Pusieron una máscara sobre su boca y nariz, y cerraron la puerta. Kai comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver el líquido verde en el fondo del tubo, quería moverse, salir de ahí. Comenzó a sentir algo extraño de donde estaban las agujas, no podía mover esas partes de su cuerpo y la sensación se expandía. El fluido alcanzaba ahora su cuello y se dio cuenta de que sólo podía mover la cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo estaba paralizado. El líquido se mantuvo subiendo hasta que lo cubrió del todo, su cuerpo flotando. Miró a las personas del otro lado, sus rostros distorsionados a través del líquido, sus voces confusas. Luego el dolor aumentó. Era como un fuego que quemaba en su piel, quemando cada nervio de su cuerpo, era como rayos golpeando una y otra vez. Intentó mover su cabeza y gritó a través de la máscara. Un fénix gritó con él.)

Kai se sentó de golpe y se arrepintió al instante cuando sintió su estómago doliendo bajo la venda. Miró alrededor y se encontró con que estaba solo en el living. Alguien le había dado una sábana. Deseaba que dejaran de hacer cosas por él, se sentía mal de no poder hacer lo mismo por ellos, nunca lo necesitaban de la manera que él los necesitaba a ellos. Se quitó la sábana y se dio cuenta de que había transpirado… ese estúpido sueño! Se levantó y fue a buscar a los otros.

Los encontró en el jardín. Parecían estar haciendo un picnic, había platos y sándwiches en la esquina de una sábana. Miraron cuando él se acercó.

"Parece que la bella durmiente se levantó, como te sientes?" dijo Tyson

"Estoy bien, desearía que no me molestes. Um...gracias por cierto… por todo" murmuró Kai.

Esto sorprendió al equipo por más que trataron de no demostrarlo, Kai ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado.

"Está bien Kai, pero deberías ir al hospital, tu cabeza necesita puntos o va a cicatrizar…" dijo Ray.

"No voy Ray, no me gustan los hospitales" le traía malos sentimientos tan solo pensar en ellos, y la idea de agujas lo hacía querer vomitar.

"Ah, Kai, te ves más pálido que normalmente, estás bien?" preguntó Max, su sonrisa remplazada por un rostro preocupado.

Kai volvió a la realidad. "Estoy bien, enserio", respondió.

"Y bien Kai, vas a decirnos que pasó? Nos gustaría saberlo, quiénes eran esos hombres?" Preguntó Hilary. Se corrió un poco para que Kai pudiera sentarse. Él lo hizo, quejándose algo por el dolor.

"Tienes razón, les debo una explicación… no me sentía… bien para entrenar hoy, tuve una mala noche, sé que Ray les contó." En este punto todos parecieron tener algo más importante que hacer que mirar a Kai a los ojos, quien los miraba algo enojado. "Fui a correr, no pretendía llegar a lo de mi abuelo pero terminé ahí de todos modos. Cuando estuve ahí tome la decisión de entrar, no pensé que mi abuelo fuera a estar ahí de regreso."

"Ahí fue cuando te encontramos en la pared no?" preguntó Kenny.

"Si quieren decirlo de ese modo…" Kai suspiró antes de seguir, "igualmente mi abuelo estaba de vuelta, lo encontré en el hall"

Como no sabía, Hilary tuvo que preguntar, "Cuál de ellos era tu abuelo?"

"El hombre de cabello gris en las escaleras, su nombre es Voltaire" respondió Kai. "Sabe que aún tengo a Black Dranzer, no se sorprendan" todos se sobresaltaron ante la noticia, todos excepto por Hilary ya que no sabía toda la historia. "tendremos que contarle" pensó Ray.

"Quiere a Black Dranzer de regreso, tanto como a mí. Hemos sido su trabajo más duro, y desde que sus planes fallaron por lo que pasó en Rusia, no le queda nada. Nos quiere de regreso y aún después de hoy no va a detenerse hasta que nos tenga. No le importarán ustedes si es necesario, y no permitiré eso. Mucha gente salió lastimada por mi culpa." Nadie entendió lo último pero antes de que alguno preguntara Kai continuó.

"No lo seguiría voluntariamente, por eso mandó a esos tipos. Lucharon por lo que terminaron peor que yo, no importa cuánto puedan lastimarme mientras que aún este vivo para seguir las órdenes de mi abuelo. Entraron y los distrajeron, conocen el resto.

Todos se silenciaron por un rato, no había nada que pudieran decir.

"Um Kai, quieres comer algo, por favor no digas que no, no comiste nada últimamente y realmente deberías", dijo Tyson. Como respuesta Kai tomó un sándwich y comenzó a comer silenciosamente. Pareció satisfacer a los otros. Cuando terminó se levantó, los otros querían escuchar más, pero necesitaba estar sólo, un rato. Giró la esquina y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de entrenamiento, tenía que cambiarse de ropa, estaba poniendo nerviosa a Hilary por más que ella tratara de ocultarlo.

Cuando se cambió con las ropas extra que tenía en su bolsa, volvió afuera, evitando a los demás. Dejó los jardines y caminó hacia el parque, podría estar solo, tener tiempo para pensar. Su caminata fue mucho más tranquila comparada con su corrida previa. Necesitaba entrenar más, se estaba poniendo débil. Estaba perdiendo el estado físico Ganado en su infancia, y parecía tal desperdicio. Comenzaría mañana, utilizaría la falta de entrenamiento del resto para llevarlos al gimnasio. Alcanzó el parque y encontró una colina para sentarse, enfrentado a la puesta de sol. Se sentó y buscó en su bolsillo. Sacó a Dranzer y miró el chip de la bestia bit con la figura de Dranzer. Su amigo, en las buenas y las malas, no importaba qué. Parte de él que podía volar e imitar la salida del sol. El atardecer era lindo, pero había algo en el amanecer que le encantaba, la belleza de un Nuevo día. Él siempre se levantaba para ver la salida del sol, que se le negaba mientras estuvo en la abadía, una de las tantas cosas. Dranzer brilló en su mano, entendiendo. El fénix era como la salida del sol, siempre renacería en brillante gloria, el sol todos los días, el fénix cuando lo necesitaba.

Kai buscó en su otro bolsillo, el chip de Black Dranzer. También estaba conectado a este, pero era tan diferente. Siendo Dranzer el amanecer, Black Dranzer era el atardecer, algo que Kai hacía un esfuerzo para ver también. Como un atardecer, Black Dranzer se iba en brillante gloria, como Dranzer. Pero las similitudes acababan ahí. Black Dranzer significaba el fin del día para dar paso a la noche, no nuevos comienzos.

De alguna manera eran como el nacimiento y la muerte, y Kai prefería olvidar lo último pero era parte de la vida, estaban tan conectados. Kai era la vida en el medio. Al menos Black Dranzer estaba a salvo con él, no le harían daño mientras que tuviera el poder de la bestia bit. Si algo podía causar que el sol saliera y se ocultara para él, era el poder de ambos fénix. Dranzer era al que Kai amaba y elegía, y eso era lo que contaba, Dranzer sentía lo mismo. Dranzer era su corazón. En esa colina, los tres hacían una de las cosas más importantes que podían hacer juntos, veían el atardecer.

Kai se sentía completo por esos breves momentos.


	7. Ojos de Invierno

**Gracias por sus reviews, y perdonen haberme tardado en actualizar, ya saben, las clases y todo. **

Kai caminó de regreso a la casa de Tyson sintiéndose mejor que lo que se había sentido por un tiempo. Después de todo lo que le había pasado, no podía evitar sentirse bien con lo que había logrado entender mientras miraba el atardecer. Casi había puesto en palabras lo que sentía por Dranzer.

Llegando a la casa de Tyson pudo escuchar la televisión en el living. Espió desde la puerta y observó a los Bladebreakers en diferentes niveles de risa. Estaban viendo una caricatura en la televisión y sólo Max y Tyson la encontraban divertida, el resto intentaba reír pero se notaba lo falso de sus risas. Se permitió una sonrisa pequeña. Con eso los dejó y se fue a la cama, esperaba no soñar esta noche. Pero sus esperanzas no dieron resultado. Los otros estaban dormidos ya en el momento en que Kai comenzó a molestarse con la pesadilla.

(Tenía que tener a Black Dranzer. Después de la demostración esa tarde no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Era perfecto. Ahora, habiéndose escabullido dentro del área de entrenamiento, Black Dranzer era suyo. "Al fin eres mío!"

Luego lanzó.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde de que Black Dranzer estaba por encima de su nivel de control. El blade comenzó a destruir todo lo que podía, una luz cegadora, y el resto de la habitación estaba destruida. Se escondió tras unos pedazos de concreto, escapando con tan sólo un corte en su pierna. Estaba temblando, pero nada lo iba a preparar para lo que vio cuando lo sacaron del cráter que antes se llamaba abadía. El fuego aún quemaba en ciertos lugares del edificio, la gente corría alrededor. Algunos estaban lastimados, las ambulancias aún alrededor del área, tratando con adultos y niños heridos por la explosión. Una escena cambió a Kai para siempre.

Había cuatro cuerpos en el suelo, cubiertos por sábanas blancas. Dos eran pequeñas formas de niños.

Kai escapó de los brazos de los paramédicos hacia los cuerpos, tenía que saber. Quitó las sábanas del primer cuerpo para revelar un niño de cabello violáceo, el sobrino de Boris, Carter. Se quejó. Boris nunca lo perdonaría! El otro niño lo hizo dudar, no supo por qué. Con un suspiro quitó la sábana. Vidriosos ojos azules lo miraban, el cabello colorado apenas agitándose con el viento. Tori, la hermana gemela de Tala, la mejor amiga de Kai en la abadía. Estaba muerta. Su corazón se llenó de culpa. Se congeló, mirando a la única persona que no se había alejado de él porque su abuelo era el que ordenaba los malos tratos y los castigos. Tala lo odiaría más aún, ahora.

No podía respirar, no podía pensar. Luego algo apareció en su mente, Dranzer. El fénix no podía dejar que Kai sufriera de esta manera, el ave hizo lo único que podía hacer, que Kai olvidara.

Él calló al suelo, para despertarse dos horas mas tarde en un hospital, su memoria perdida. Su abuelo estaba muy enojado, Kai no podía entender. Todo el mundo asumió que había sido demasiado para un niño de 10 años, e incluso cuatro años después, nadie esperaba que los recuerdos volvieran a su mente. Pero ahora sí, habían sido revividos por su viaje a Rusia. 

Esos ojos azules lo miraban desde la oscuridad en la mente de Kai, acusándolo.)

Gritó cuando despertó.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, TORI!!!!" gritó, "No quise hacerlo, no fue mi culpa..." susurró después.

Levantó la vista, todos lo miraban, los había despertado.

"mierda". Pensó.

"Kai, estas bien?" preguntó Ray, preocupado.

Kai no podía decirles, no podía explicar. No sabía lo que iba a hacer si tenía que contarles. Ni siquiera contestó que estaba bien, sólo se levantó y corrió. Los otros intentaron seguirle, pero era muy tarde. Kai les llevaba ventaja. 

Él los observó desde el techo de la casa de Tyson, finalmente se habían rendido de buscarlos y estaban volviendo a sus camas. Se quedaría allí, donde la brisa fresca le haría bien. Suspiró un par de veces, mirando al cielo, pero aún podía ver su rostro pecoso en las estrellas. Cómo pudo haber olvidado a la persona que le había ayudado tanto en la abadía, vendado sus heridas cuando lo hacían sangrar, su primera amiga, y la chica de la cual se había enamorado.

Mientras estaba sentado sintió lágrimas en su rostro, nada lo había lastimado tanto. Se quedó hasta que el sol apareció.

Los otros se despertaron para encontrarse con Kai buscándolos. Estaba contra una pared, vestido completamente.

"Dense prisa, tienen veinte minutos antes de que vallamos al gimnasio. Van a trabajar duro hoy." Exclamó Kai antes de darse vuelta e irse de la habitación.

Hilary tuvo que preguntar, los otros conocían mejor a Kai. "Alguien sabe quién es Tori?"

Los otros negaron con la cabeza.

"Lo siento Hil, no sabemos mucho sobre Kai, y esto de Tori es algo que no sabemos." Dijo Ray.

Se prepararon en silencio.

Kai los encontró a la entrada del Dojo. No dijo nada cuando empezó a caminar, los otros se miraron entre ellos antes de seguirlo en silencio. Kai los guió hasta el amplio gimnasio que quedaba en el medio de la ciudad. Acercándose al escritorio preguntó por la habitación reservada para los Bladebreakers. Esto los sorprendió, no sabían que Kai había reservado. La persona en el escritorio los guió hacia las salas de entrenamiento individuales en un pasillo. Señaló una habitación y ellos se sorprendieron al entrar. Ésta tenía todo lo que pudieran imaginarse. Desde pesas, máquinas de abdominales y cintas de correr, a una bolsa de golpear. Toda clase de máquinas en las paredes. Incluso había un sauna detrás de una puerta entre espejos. Había un plato de beyblade!

"Entreténganse" dijo Kai." tenemos todo el día, espero que hagan algo serio." Con eso caminó hacia la máquina de correr y empezó a hacer ejercicio.

Todos empezaron a usar diferentes equipos, Hilary incluida. También Kenny lo intentó, antes de caerse y darse por vencido. Trabajaron tanto en ellos como en sus blades, hasta que la hora del almuerzo le indicó al estómago de Tyson que se detuviera. Todos menos Kai se rieron.

"Hey Kai, vienes con nosotros y comes algo?"Preguntó Max.

"No tengo hambre, y no me pregunten nada. Voy a quedarme aquí." Respondió Kai.

Se encogieron de hombros y se fueron. Kai caminó hacia la bolsa, se quitó sus cubre-brazos, y luego comenzó a golpear la cantidad de demonios invisibles que representaba la bolsa. Aún estaba ahí cuando llegaron los Blade Breakers, quienes lo miraban golpear la bolsa de maneras que nunca pensaron que Kai podía hacer. Con un golpe final Kai rompió la bolsa, y la arena calló al suelo. Levantó la vista como si acabara de darse cuenta que ellos estaban, sus ojos distantes, respiración agitada. La sangre caía desde sus nudillos al suelo.

"Kai!!! Ven aquí, quiero ver tus vendas" dijo Ray, rompiendo el silencio. Kai se quejó y se sentó en el banco que estaba a lo largo de una pared. Ray se acercó, los otros también agrupándose alrededor de una máquina de pesas, hablando en voz baja, pretendiendo esperar un turno en la máquina.

Ray comenzó a remover las vendas alrededor de la cabeza de Kai, dándose cuenta del dolor en los ojos carmín.

"Kai, deja de esquivar las cosas, necesitas hablar. Golpear algo hasta que lastime no es una buena manera de deshacerte de tus sentimientos, terminarás dolido." Enfatizando su punto, Ray levantó una de las manos de Kai, mostrándole sus propios nudillos.

"Sabemos que has pasado por algo malo Kai, sabemos que has tenido problemas de memoria, estamos como tus amigos para ayudar."

Kai deseaba que no hubiera dicho eso, no tenía que tener amigos, tan sólo saldrían lastimados. Tori había sido su amiga y el precio había sido alto, su vida. Ray sabía que Kai era duro, no hablaría tan fácil. No se daría por vencido, conocería lo que lo había hecho gritar. "Voy a dejarte sin las vendas por un rato para que se aireen las heridas, sugiero que vallas y te laves las manos."

Kai no lo miró cuando se levantó. "También necesito aire fresco, luego creo que regresaré a lo de Tyson, quiero recostarme."

Ray asintió mientras dijo, "Entiendo, te vemos luego Kai".

Él se apuró a salir, los ojos de Tori cazando su visión, ese invierno atrapando su mente.

**Dejen Reviews!! Plis! **


	8. Una Carta, una Confesión, una Amenaza

**Gracias por las reviews y por leer el fic. Respondiendo, sí, coincido en que es curioso el hecho de que algunas autoras incluyamos niñas en la abadía, pero bueno, después de todo es ficción y eso permite no tener que seguir el anime tal como es. **

_Aclaración inicial de la autora: Beyblade no le pertenece, pero Carter y Tori sí, ella pide que si alguien quiere usar a alguno de ellos pida primero. _

* * *

Ray caminó hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo.

"Kai regresó a tu casa, Tyson; dijo que necesitaba recostarse" dijo Ray.

"Qué es lo que le pasa? No dijo nada anoche, quiero decir estaba re asustado, y qué hay sobre esta tal Tori?" Tyson preguntó sin respirar.

"Bueno! Respira!!! Kai no dijo nada sobre anoche, pero realmente lo tiene preocupado" respondió Ray.

"Claro que preocupado, mirá lo que hizo a la bolsa de golpear!" exclamó Max con una Mirada rara hacia la pila de arena y los pedazos rotos de la bolsa roja, que aún estaba colgada.

"Sugiero que vallamos a tu casa, Tyson, hemos estado aquí la mayor parte del día y no estoy seguro que sea bueno dejar solo a Kai. Le diré a la recepcionista que la habitación necesita ser limpiada, y que me cobre los cargos por el daño."

"Bien Kenny, nos encontramos afuera." Dijo Ray.

Todos dejaron a Kenny arreglando las cosas, mientras hablaban de Kai. Cuando Kenny los encontró afuera, tenía cara rara.

"Y jefe, cuánto tenemos que pagar?" preguntó Tyson.

"No tenemos que pagar nada, parece que Kai le pidió al señor Dickenson que lo ayude ahora, dicen que Dickenson dijo que iba a pagar por todo, incluso la comida!" dijo Kenny, aún un poco confundido.

"Que Bien!!" dijeron Max y Tyson juntos.

"Entonces vamos Jefe, tendríamos que ver cómo está Kai" dijo Ray, volviéndose a caminar hacia lo de Tyson.

…

Kai caminó lentamente de regreso a la casa, sus pensamientos atrapando su mente. Cómo podía haberse olvidado de Tori? Ella había sido todo para él, y la había olvidado. Había sido capaz de sentir amor, incluso en la abadía. Habían intentado quitarle sus emociones, y habían fallado. Hasta que Kai se olvidó. Se había alejado de sus propios sentimientos y convertido en lo que su abuelo quería. El guerrero que no sentía nada. Alcanzó la casa de Tyson y encontró una nota para él en la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. Reconoció la escritura, pero no supo de dónde la conocía. Fue hasta la cocina y se sentó. Abrió la carta, y lo que leyó le hizo lanzar un grito ahogado. Boris estaba de regreso.

Querido Kai,

Es tan bueno oír que estás bien, y eso lo digo sinceramente. Cuanto mejor estés, más te puedo hacer sufrir por razones varias. Primero, porque aún tienes a Black Dranzer, segundo, porque has traicionado a los Demolition Boys y a Biovolt, tercero, porque tengo órdenes de tu queridísimo abuelo de comenzar con tu entrenamiento y castigos tan pronto como estés en manos de Biovolt, y cuarto porque te odio y hacerte sufrir me hace intensamente feliz. Te tendremos Kai, y aún si tenemos que usar a tus amigos para traerte de vuelta, lo haremos. Tendrías que haber sabido eso antes de hacerte de amigos. Ahora también ellos sufrirán!!! Es muy bueno para ser cierto! Recuerda lo que les pasa a tus amigos Kai, recuérdalo bien. Estaré esperando verte devuelta Kai, todo valdrá la pena mientras que tenga la oportunidad de hacerte sufrir por todo. La venganza es dulce, y mejor si se sirve fría, tan fría como en las heladas del invierno Ruso.  
Nos veremos muy pronto

Boris.

"No, no puede ser, porqué está aquí?"

Luego Kai escuchó a sus amigos hablar en el jardín.

"Mis amigos, va a lastimar a mis amigos. No lo permitiré, nadie más debe sufrir por mi culpa!"

Abolló la nota y la escondió en las profundidades del tarro de basura justo a tiempo. Los otros acababan de entrar, y lo miraban.

"Kai, te ves pálido, qué sucedió?" preguntó Hilary.

"Nada, estoy bien, déjenme solo, por favor tan solo déjenme!" respondió. No se lo merecían y él sabía que les debía una explicación, pero así estaba mejor. Mejor si no sabían, así no saldrían lastimados.

Caminó pasándolos, necesitaba aire. Tyson tomó su brazo justo cuando pasó.

"No te vas hasta que no nos digas lo que sucede, estamos preocupados Kai!!!"

"NO PUEDEN SABER!! No puedo decirles!" gritó Kai.

Tyson lo volteó hasta mirarlo, y agitándolo le gritó de regreso. "tienes que decirnos qué es lo que anda mal!!"

Lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Kai, por qué no lo dejaban? El rostro de Tori era lo único que podía ver. "Lo siento… no fue mi culpa… lo siento. Por qué todas las personas por las que me preocupo se lastiman? Lo siento Tori… no fue mi intención… no quise matarte…" susurró.

Los otros se vieron lógicamente sorprendidos ante lo que oyeron, a pesar de que no entendían nada, parecía un trance. Tyson dejó ir los brazos de Kai, mirándolo.

"Kai..."

Kai lo miró, las lágrimas aún en su rostro. Se volteó y se fue.

"No Kai!" gritó Tyson.

"Déjalo ir, no creo que él quisiera que nosotros supiéramos eso." Dijo Ray.

Hilary miró sorprendida. "No saben nada de lo que Kai acaba de decir?"

"Lo siento Hil, nadie lo sabe, y creo que Kai justo acaba de recordarlo." Respondió Ray.

Nadie encontró a Kai durante el resto del día. Cuando oscureció se encontraron en el living y hablaron sobre la situación, pero nadie supo qué hacer. Se quedaron ahí hasta que se hizo tarde. Cuando entraron a la sala de entrenamiento se congelaron, Kai estaba ahí, durmiendo en su cama. Por una vez, parecía estar en paz. Cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, cada uno entró en su cama.

"Recuerden chicos, no queremos que Kai sienta que no nos cae bien o algo así por lo que dijo en la cocina. Nos quedamos con la misma actitud hacia él, no sabemos lo que le pasó para que se culpe por algo que le pasó a esta tal Tori, aún somos sus amigos." Susurró Ray.

Todos asintieron con determinación, no importaba qué, no lo dejarían caer hasta que supieran todo.

Tomó un rato, pero todos se durmieron finalmente. Incluso Kai no estaba soñando.

De pronto Kai despertó. Completamente despierto. Miró alrededor, intentando saber qué lo había despertado. No vio nada en la oscuridad excepto por sus dormidos amigos, suspiró. Ahora se volvía paranoico? Fue a recostarse cuando vio algo por el rabillo de su ojo. Se levantó, listo para cualquier cosa.

Alguien estaba ahí, alguien que no tenía que estar.


	9. Un Ladrón a oscuras, un Plan en la luz

**Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews que están dejando, 9 para el capítulo 8 eso es hermoso, saber que hay personas a las que les gusta esta historia. Bueno, les agradezco a todas/os. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, perdonen la demora. n.n'**

Kai se levantó despacio, no quería despertar a los otros. Algo hacía que los cabellos de su cuello se erizaran y no disfrutaba la sensación para nada. Alguien estaba ahí y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Sacó sus piernas de abajo de las sábanas y se apegó a la pared, cerca de la ventana y fuera de la luz de luna, estaba casi invisible. Sus ojos escanearon la oscuridad pero no pudo ver nada.

"Hay alguien aquí y lo sabes, puedes no verlos pero están ahí!" pensó para sí mismo. Tenía un sentimiento atrofiante, el mismo sentimiento que le había mantenido en pie en ciertas situaciones. Confiaba en eso más que en cualquier otra cosa, excepto por Dranzer.

"Dranzer!" susurró, casi inaudible. Había dejado a Dranzer en su cama. Podía ver el blade en la tenue luz. Caminó cuidadosamente, nadie se acercaría a Dranzer, el intruso no debía acercarse al fénix antes que él. Luego escuchó algo. Sonó como un crujido de una de las maderas del suelo. Ahora estaba seguro de que alguien estaba ahí, las maderas sólo crujían cuando eran pisadas. Miró alrededor nuevamente, esta vez viendo algo en las sombras. Estaba más cerca de Dranzer que lo que estaba él.

Sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte, no perdería a Dranzer nuevamente, no con cualquiera. Se apuró hacia su cama, esperando que el movimiento repentino lo acercara lo suficiente. La otra persona fue más rápida. El extraño tomó a Dranzer y corrió hacia la puerta. Kai corrió tras él, el pánico acrecentándose en su pecho.

"No!" pensó "No perderé esto por un tonto miedo" con ese pensamiento, calmó su respiración y su paso. Estaba tan cerca. La otra persona pareció sentir esto y cambió de dirección de repente, a penas salieron por la puerta. Kai tomó el marco de la puerta para girar más velozmente, con agilidad acercándose. La otra persona ya se acercaba a la pared. Kai tomó velocidad y lo persiguió. Podía sentir el frío y húmedo césped bajo sus pies desnudos, y sus piernas acortando las distancias.

"Genial, estoy persiguiendo a un desconocido, y pronto castigado, ladrón de Beyblades en la oscuridad, en mis ropas de dormir! Bien que no hace tanto frío…"

El intruso ahora había subido la pared y estaba pasando para el otro lado. Kai lo siguió hábilmente, rebotando en la parte superior de la pared y aterrizando con sus rodillas del otro lado. El intruso se quedó ahí, mirando a Kai. Kai sonrió y estiró su mano.

"Regresa mi blade, o me aseguraré de que sufras como nunca has imaginado posible" dijo Kai, enfatizando cada palabra.

La persona respondió dándose vuelta y corriendo hacia la otra dirección,. Kai corrió tras él. Kai era más rápido pero el ladrón se mantuvo corriendo, girando inesperadamente. Era como un antílope seguido por un chita, excepto por que este chita no se cansaba, y el antílope parecía saber a dónde iba. Kai maldijo al sentir sus pies expuestos siendo lastimados por cosas que estaban en el cemento y los caminos por los que iba.

El ladrón cruzó la calle, evitando ser chocado por un auto que se metió hacia el lugar donde el ladrón acababa de entrar. Kai se sentía tan bien corriendo de esta manera, incluso se sintió capaz de saltar al techo del auto y caer del otro lado. No sabía de dónde venía todo esto, no podía recordar que le hubieran enseñado a hacer eso, o a saltar paredes. En cualquier otro momento eso le hubiera molestado, pero ahora todo lo que importaba era Dranzer.

La otra persona corrió doblando en una esquina y comenzó a escalar una división de alambre. Kai también la trepó. Comenzó a seguirlo tan pronto como pasó del otro lado, y estaba a mitad del callejón cuando algunas luces se prendieron alrededor. Cubrió su rostro cuando se vio cegado, era mucho brillo. Lo habían atrapado como un ratón ante las luces de los autos. Trató de salir del paso. Caminó hacia atrás lentamente, esperando sentir la cerca que acababa de saltar. En lugar de eso, encontró algo más, un algo con manos que tomaron sus hombros. Kai se estremeció. Ahora qué?"

"Entonces, decidiste unirte a nosotros."

Las palabras entraron en su mente como dagas de hielo, penetrando en su memoria. Era Boris.

Retomando su confianza respondió, "Debí saber que te encontraría en un sucio callejón Boris! No me he unido a ti, tan solo seguí a un ladrón, sorpresa, sorpresa, tu. Ahora devuelve a Dranzer o te haré sufrir!"

"Qué confianza, joven Kai, eso servirá en tu entrenamiento, tomarás los riesgos necesarios."

"No haré nada para ustedes nunca más!"

Kai podía solo imaginarse a Boris sonriendo detrás de las luces. Luego escuchó un clic. Sintió las manos de Boris apretar sus hombros, y su instinto apoderarse de él. Con un codo empujó el estómago del hombre que lo sostenía, y cuando el hombre se volteó utilizó el mismo codo para golpearlo contra la nariz del hombre. Tenía que salir de la luz, tenía que encontrar a Dranzer. Golpeó a un hombre corriendo hacia él, volteando y pateando sus costillas cuando tocó el suelo. Corrió pasando las luces hacia donde encontró un lugar que lo cegó nuevamente, esta vez, la oscuridad. Un sonido delante de él lo hizo volver a la realidad. Pudo sentir el aire moverse delante de su rostro y se agachó. Cuando sus manos tocaron el suelo, levantó los pies, y sintió que hicieron contacto con el mentón del hombre. Éste cayó cuando Kai se levantó aún mirando hacia el mismo lado.

Kai escuchó a Dranzer llamarlo, se volvió para ver la pequeña figura del ladrón corriendo lejos del callejón.

"No esta vez" Kai pensó para sí. Corrió y alcanzó una pequeña división de cemento a lo largo de la pared del edificio que estaba a un lado del callejón. No pasó mucho rato hasta que pasó a la persona, saltando delante de él. Ésta no pudo detenerse para evitar correr hacia donde estaba Kai. El muchacho tomó a la persona y la golpeó contra la pared que estaba a su izquierda.

"Dame a Dranzer, AHORA!" gritó Kai, enfatizando su punto al golpear a la persona contra la pared nuevamente. Pudo sentir a la persona temblar bajo la ropa que llevaba puesta.

"No lo pediré de nuevo!" advirtió Kai.

La persona estiró una mano temblorosa hasta donde fuera visible para Kai. En su mano estaba Dranzer. Kai tomó el blade y clavó un rodillazo en el abdomen del ladrón, justo bajo sus costillas. La persona colapsó en un desmayo. Ahora Kai solo tenía que preocuparse por salir de allí antes de que lo encontrara Boris.

Kai corrió por el callejón hasta llegar a la calle. Se pausó para pensar dónde ir. Debía regresar a lo de Tyson? O debería ir a otro lado, pero dónde? No tuvo tiempo de pensar al oír a los hombres de Boris corriendo y gritando en su dirección. Corrió hacia su derecha, inseguro de hacia dónde llevaba. Podía escuchar a Boris dando instrucciones tras él, lo hizo gruñir. No podrían alcanzarlo.

La sonrisa rápidamente se esfumó al ver un auto negro ir tras él. Saltó fuera del camino justo a tiempo, pero le llevó demasiado. Tuvo que correr más rápido, pero era muy tarde. Manos lo tomaron y lo arrastraron hacia los hombres. A uno de los hombres le sangraba la nariz, ése golpeó a Kai.

"Maldición, Maldición, Maldición." Dijo Kai. Por qué tenía que pasar esto??

"Y bien Kai, decidido a no unirte a nosotros entonces?" Boris sonrió triunfal.

"Creo que era obvio cuando dije no" respondió Kai, su voz con creciente enojo.

"Oh voy a disfrutar hacerte sufrir Kai, para cobrar venganza de todo lo que haz hecho! Mientras que estés vivo para cumplir los deseos de tu abuelo, puedo hacer lo que quiera!" su enferma, y retorcida voz hacía notar que Boris disfrutaba este momento.

Kai respondió escupiendo en el rostro de Boris. Éste perdió su temperamento y lo cacheteó. Kai pudo sentir su propia sangre caer desde su ahora roto labio hacia su piel.

"Siempre resistiendo hasta el final. No dirás que no esta vez Kai, me he asegurado de eso!" dijo Boris, arrogante y confiado en que Kai no se opondría.

Kai se movía contra los hombres que lo sostenían. Estaba por liberarse, hasta que uno lo golpeó en el estómago. Kai se encogió, intentando librarse de su remera y poder salir, pero uno de los hombres lo agarró más fuerte.

"Métanlo al auto!" ladró Boris.

Los hombres lo entraron en una limusina negra, suficientemente grande para que entraran todos. Dos hombres se sentaron a ambos lados de Kai, Boris enfrente, una laptop ahora en su falda.

"Verás Kai, tengo algo aquí que te hará cambiar de opinión"

Encendió la computadora hacia Kai, y él pudo sólo gruñir ante la imagen en la pantalla. En una habitación había cinco personas atadas, de expresión aterrada. Sus amigos estaban en las manos de Boris ahora, y sólo podía ayudarlos de una manera. Ese pensamiento le hizo gruñir de nuevo.


	10. Sin Salida

**Gracias por sus reviews y perdonen el retraso, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. :D**

"Déjalos fuera de esto Boris! No tienen nada que ver con esto!" pidió Kai, cómo podría proteger a sus amigos ahora?

"No te alarmes, piensa en ellos como un seguro. No serán lastimados mientras que hagas lo que decimos"

Un par de hombres sonrieron ante esto.

"Enserio!!!! Libéralos!"

"Querido, no estás en situación de dar órdenes! Vamos hacia donde están ellos ahora; podrás ver qué tan bien estamos cuidando de ellos."

Los hombres se rieron fuertemente.

"Ahora, tápenle los ojos. No quiero que sepa a dónde tenemos a sus amigos!"

Uno de los hombres al lado de Kai sostuvo sus brazos, forzándolos a quedarse contra sus costados. Otro de los hombres cubrió los ojos de Kai con una tela negra. Cuando la mano de éste pasó al lado de su mejilla, Kai se volteó y mordió la mano del hombre. Éste gritó e intentó quitar la mano, pero Kai mordió más fuerte. Pudo sentir la sangre que caía de la herida abierta. El hombre, con su otra mano, lo golpeó en la cabeza. Kai se quejó cuando el puño golpeó contra el corte que ya tenía.

El golpe lo dejó sintiéndose mareado. La visión, ya nublada, fue rápidamente cegada por el trozo de tela, dejándolo a oscuras.

"No intentes eso otra vez, solo conseguirás lastimarte a ti y a tus amigos"

La amenaza contra sus amigos lo hizo callar por el resto del viaje. Su cabeza aún resonaba por causa del golpe. El viaje fue silencioso, tuvo un efecto desorientador con el tiempo, Kai no tenía idea por cuánto rato había estado en el auto. Sintió que se detenían, luego la brisa fría entrar cuando abrieron la puerta. Kai respiró profundo antes de que más manos lo sacaran del auto, sin molestarse en gentilezas. Kai se quejó al sentir sus lastimados pies arrastrar por el suelo. Lo sacaron de un tirón.

Lo forzaron a caminar un rato. Nadie hablaba, por lo que el sonido único que Kai escuchaba eran los pasos en el cemento por el que iban caminando. Luego sintió madera bajo sus pies, podía sentir los polvorientos pisos mientras lo forzaban a seguir. Podía oler el polvo y mugre del edificio en el que estaba. Luego lo que le cubría los ojos fue removido.

Parpadeó ante la repentina y cegadora luz. Miró alrededor y vio un amplio edificio. Se veía algo viejo, pero las cosas dentro eran nuevas y modernas.

"Genial" pensó Kai. "Biovolt ha encontrado una nueva cueva de ratas para esconderse." Reconoció algunas computadoras y máquinas de la abadía. Era todo lo del laboratorio Ruso. Luego Kai miró una gran ventana en una pared, que daba a otra habitación. Boris lo notó, y le indicó a los hombres que lo llevaran hasta allá.

Kai se salió de sus brazos y corrió hacia ahí. Como había pensado, detrás de la ventana había una habitación, y en ella estaban sus amigos. No estaban atados y corrieron hacia la pared cuando vieron a Kai. Podía ver sus bocas moverse, sus puños golpear el vidrio, pero no oía nada de ellos.

"A prueba de sonido? Por qué?" preguntó Kai, aún mirando a sus amigos, sus manos contra el vidrio.

"Para que no escuchen los planes que hacemos en esta habitación, y para que no los escuches. Sólo intentarán persuadirte para que no te importen" fue la fría respuesta.

"Y qué les va a pasar?"

"Bien Kai, creo que eso depende de ti o no?"

Los hombres agarraron a Kai una vez más e intentaron arrastrarlo a otro lado. Estaban a la mitad de la habitación con Kai resistiéndose, cuando se rindieron. Después de consultar a Boris uno de ellos golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kai con un pedazo de madera del suelo. Kai se sobresaltó al perder la conciencia, y los hombres lo arrastraron fuera del lugar.

……………..

Los Bladebreakers miraron a Kai venir corriendo hacia la pared que los separaba, se veía muy mal. Sangre corría desde su labio y el corte en su frente soportaba un golpe nuevo. Sus pies dejaban huellas de sangre en el suelo de madera, y su remera estaba rota y ensangrentada.

Corrieron hacia la pared y comenzaron a gritarle, Tyson empezó a golpear el vidrio con sus puños, tratando de que Kai entendiera el mensaje. Vieron horrorizados mientras se llevaban a Kai, y él se retorcía, cómo hacían que se rindiera inconsciente y no pudiera ayudarlos.

"Bien ahora qué?" preguntó Tyson. "Eso fue una pérdida de tiempo" estaba de mal humor por haber sido despertado rudamente por extraños, luego atado en una camioneta, y luego dejado dentro de una pequeña habitación con cuatro de sus amigos, mientras que el otro estaba peleando con sus viejos enemigos.

"Quizás, pero al menos sabemos que Kai está vivo. Creo que la mala noticia es, aparte de nuestra situación, es que está en manos de Biovolt." Dijo Ray.

"Escapará de todos modos, o no chicos? Quiero decir, lo ha hecho antes, podría hacerlo devuelta verdad?" preguntó Max, tratando de ser optimista en la situación en la que estaban.

"No necesariamente Max, nosotros ayudamos a liberar la mente de Kai la última vez que Biovolt se apoderó de él en el torneo… podrían hacerlo de Nuevo, y no estaremos ahí…" respondió Kenny, tratando de que nadie mantuviera mucha esperanza, sería peor si contaban con Kai completamente y Kai les daba la espalda. Tenían que salir por su cuenta de este lío.

Hilary suspiró "Eso es, ustedes tienen que decirme todo lo que pasó antes de que me uniera a ustedes, me ayudaría mucho entender la situación…."

Tyson iba a hacerle la contra, pero Ray lo cortó. "Hilary tiene razón, debería saberlo todo. Puede darnos un punto de vista objetivo de la experiencia pasada con Biovolt y de Kai."

Las últimas palabras la hicieron sonrojar, aun en la poca luz todos se dieron cuenta. No quería dar su opinión de Kai! Sólo la embarraría más aún.

"qué pasa Hil? Te haz puesto roja!" dijo Max.

"Nada, solo, solo tengo calor es todo, hace calor aquí!" dijo de vuelta, rápidamente.

"Segura? Me parece que algo que dijo Ray te hizo sonrojar, algo sobre Kai quizás?" preguntó Tyson, quería sonrojarla y lo iba a disfrutar! Aún si estaba un poco celoso de que Hilary estuviera más interesada en Kai que en él. Hilary se sonrojó más ante eso.

"Déjala Tyson, te diremos todo Hil, luego nos das tu opinión si?" preguntó Ray, un poco de profundidad en su voz.

Hilary asintió. Se pusieron en un círculo en el suelo, y comenzaron a contarle todo lo que recordaban desde que encontraron a Kai hasta la situación en la que estaban ahora.

Kai se quejó en voz baja al sentir su cabeza instable. Deseaba volver a estar inconsciente. No tenía que sentir nada de esa manera. Se sentía incómodo y trató de moverse. Abrió sus ojos de repente cuando se dio cuenta que no se podía mover. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus muñecas atadas a la pared. Dónde estaba? Las cadenas sostenían sus muñecas por lo que el peso de su cuerpo evitaba que se liberara y se moviera.

Miró sus pies, sus dedos estaban apoyados contra el suelo. Tampoco podía alcanzarlo completamente, por lo que no libraba el peso de sus muñecas. Se sentía tan incómodo. Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba. Era una larga habitación con una especie de jaula en el medio. Ka cadena de Kai alcanzaba hacia donde estaba el techo. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas muy sucias que estaban en cada pared, dándole a la habitación una rara iluminación. Podía sentir olor a pescado. Estaba en una casa abandonada? El final de la habitación se cubrió con una sombra. Sólo podía ver algunas escaleras por ese lado. Estaba en un galpón, en un primer piso. Ahora qué?

Luego vio algo brillar por las escaleras. Era Dranzer! Se movió un poco en las cadenas para ver hasta dónde daban. Casi nada. Suspiró ante el lío en el que se había metido. Luego escuchó un ruido desde las escaleras, levantó su vista para ver a su abuelo y a Boris caminando hacia él.

"Bienvenido de vuelta Kai ,no pensaste que te liberarías de mí tan fácil o sí? Ahora tendrás que ser castigado antes de que comience tu entrenamiento, debes aprender que lo que has hecho es intolerable!" exclamó Voltaire.

Kai lo miró incrédulo, el hombre que supuestamente era su único familiar. Voltaire se volteó y le dijo algo a Boris, antes de volverse por las escaleras y dejarlos solos.

"Bueno ahora, parece que eres mi nuevo juguete! Tengo algo especial para ti. No te castigaré directamente, estaré sólo observando. Te he traído una sorpresa, dos de tus viejos compañeros de Juego. Entren, Tadashi y Leon, estoy seguro de que Kai se muere por verlos de vuelta!!"


	11. Jugando un Juego

**Gracias por sus Reviews! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, aquí van también las descripciones de los personajes. Les digo, por si a alguien le interesa saber, los capítulos comienzan a alargarse. **

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, y antes una pequeña aclaración, las cosas en cursiva son cosas que dice Starbugkenny al comienzo y he traducido porque me parecen de importancia mayor. **

**Ni beyblade ni el Fic me pertenecen, el primero a Takao Aoki y el fic a Starbugkenny. **

_La autora tiene propiedad sobre los personajes Tadashi y Leon. Pide que nadie los utilice sin pedirle permiso antes. _

Tadashi y Leon? Esos nombres le sonaron familiares a Kai, era como la palabra conocida en el idioma conocido. Dos figures se asomaron por las escaleras, ambas escondidas en las sombras. Kai miró a penas, intentando ver a las personas oscuras.

"No sean tímidos, Kai no puede morder aquí, pero estoy seguro de que le encantaría intentarlo!"

Ambas figuras se pararon por fin en la luz. Tan pronto como Kai los vio, imágenes llegaron a su memoria, apareciendo frente a sus ojos cerrados. Viejos dolores que dolían ahora, y el sentimiento punzante liberado en un huracán de emociones. Tadashi y Leon, recordaba ahora, eran los mejores logros de la Abadía junto con el, salvo que no habían salido mal.

Estaban diseñados para una sola cosa, traer dolor a aquellos que desobedecían los comandos de Biovolt. Kai había recibido muchos castigos llevados a cabo por ese par. Eran tan Buenos en su trabajo que podían hacerle sufrir muchísimo, sin asustarse. Eran la Elite del campo de tortura, y ambos tenían tan sólo dieciséis años.

Kai abrió sus ojos y los miró, ambos parados delante de él. Habían cambiado mucho, aparte del hecho de que ahora eran más grandes y más altos. Leon también estaba más musculoso, y Tadashi se había desarrollado. Él no los había visto desde los diez años, y habían crecido, ellos en aquel momento tenían doce.

Leon y Tadashi eran gemelos, un chico y una chica, que habían estado en la Abadía desde su nacimiento, eran hechos genéticamente y criados en la abadía para convertirse en armas de Biovolt. Tan sólo tenían un trabajo distinto al de Kai.

Sin embargo ambos tenían el mismo cabello negro con mechones rojos. El cabello de Leon tenía trenzas que se unían en la espalda, era largo. Los mechones más altos eran cortos y picudos, los mechones rojos resaltándose ante los negros. El cabello de Tadashi estaba trenzado parcialmente, muchas trenzas cubrían su cabeza pero algunos mechones caían en sus hombros y espalda. La parte de adelante también estaba suelta y caía en sus mejillas.

Sus ojos, eran distintos. Ambos eran azules pero los de Leon eran tan oscuros que casi negros, y los de Tadashi eran tan pálidos que eran casi grises. Ambos compartían la Mirada intensa que parecía penetrarte profundamente y hacerte gritar. Kai mantuvo su Mirada contra los ojos de ambos, los ojos caoba resaltaban fuego en lugar de hielo.

Sus vestimentas eran distintas también, típicas armas de Biovolt, pensó Kai. Generalmente preferían mantener los equipos en el mismo uniforme, pero aquí hacían una excepción. Tal como con los Demolition Boys. Quizás era una especie de favoritismo, tenías que ganarte el derecho a usar las ropas que quisieras.

La ropa de Leon consistía en ajustados pantalones negros, cubiertos de bolsillos en las piernas. Kai sabía que esos bolsillos eran útiles. También usaba altas botas oscuras que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. También tenían un propósito. Su remera era amplia y de un verde muy oscuro. Ésta estaba metida dentro de sus pantalones. El cuello era abierto hasta el pecho, y tenía un collar muy largo que rodeaba su garganta, apoyado sobre sus hombros, cayendo en su pecho casi desnudo. Las mangas cubrían algo de sus brazos, terminando un poco abiertas, muy pirata, pensó Kai. Él podía ver los músculos bien definidos y tensos, y Leon se dio cuenta de que Kai lo miraba. Este miró arriba para ver a Leon fruncir el seño, levantando a penas su nariz tan perfecta. Kai levantó su labio intentando gruñirle. 

Kai miró a Tadashi, la vista le provocó un corte de respiración. Si para tener dieciséis era linda, Leon era amable. Usaba una pollera azul oscura larga, que estaba ligeramente rota a ambos lados, donde estaban las caderas. También un cinto colgaba de ellas. Su abdomen estaba descubierto, tenía un top blanco cubierto con tirantes azules y plateados. Era cerrado en el final y se ampliaba hacia arriba, sostenido por un par de tirantes azules. Los otros tirantes estaban adjuntados para que descansaran sobre los hombros y la parte superior de los brazos. Sus botas también eran negras pero tenían tacos.

Su mano alcanzó la altura de la vista de Kai, quien miraba su top. Ella movió la mano, y lo hizo mirarla para encontrarse con sus ojos. Ella le sonrió y él se sintió enrojecer. Ella rió, lo que hizo a Kai enrojecer aún más. Le encantaba jugar ese juego con él.

Desde que eran pequeños, Tadashi siempre supo el lazo especial que unía a Kai con Tori. También sabía que Kai estaba fascinado con ella. El hecho de que Kai siempre estuviera con Tori la hacía sentir rara. Llegó al punto de confundirlo en sus sentimientos para con ambas chicas, a tan temprana edad. Eso también lastimó a Leon. Era sobreprotector con su hermana, por lo que siempre era más duro con Kai que con el resto. Tadashi amaba el poder que eso le daba.

Ella también se dio cuenta que Kai había madurado, y era un joven muy apuesto, aún si era dos años más chico que ella, eran sólo dos años. Miró a Kai, notando los cambios en él desde la última vez que lo había visto. Se veía desastroso, pero se vería aún peor cuando terminara con él. Su cabello aún tenía esa cosa de los dos colores, y azul, el color preferido de ella. Sus ojos aún tenían la misma intensidad cuando miró dentro las profundidades marrón-rojizas. Aún quemaba el fuego en ellos.

Incluso tenía puesto solo sus pantalones. Podía ver que sus músculos se habían vuelto más fuertes, como que todos habían crecido, eso haría las cosas más interesantes. Él era mucho más alto de lo que ella recordaba, y parecía que aún tenía mucho por crecer. Miró las lastimaduras en su estómago y en su brazo, y la que estaba en su cabeza, parecía que ya se había divertido bastante. Kai notó su mirada y bajó la vista. Dónde estaba su remera? Sabía que estaba rota, pero tenían que quitársela? Se sonrojó aún más, demasiado para su fría mirada.

Leon vio todo esto, su expresión oscureciéndose. Pensó que Tadashi habría terminado ya con sus juegos sobre la víctima. Obviamente Kai le había retornado ese placer. Una razón más para lastimar a Kai. Nadie distraería a su hermana de su tarea, nadie haría que ella se debilitara.

Una voz rompió el silencio que se daba entre los tres adolescentes, "ahora que se han visto, debería dejarlos seguir con esto. Los dejaré y veré el espectáculo desde abajo en las pantallas, diviértanse y no olviden jugar limpio!" dijo Boris, disfrutando el momento en grande.

Leon sonrió ante lo ultimo, y no fue una sonrisa placentera. Parecía mirar la sonrisa de la criatura que está por cortarte lentamente y comerte aún vivo. Kai tembló ante esa sonrisa. Luego una palabra regresó a su mente. Cortar. La especialidad de Leon consistía en pequeños cuchillos y navajas que guardaba en su ropa, en sus botas, sus bolsillos, remera y mangas. Usaba estos cuchillos para causar grandes dolores en su víctima, cortando, rompiendo y lastimando, todo con calculado cuidado para mantener a la víctima en la mayor cantidad de dolor el mayor tiempo posible.

Luego recordó el arma de Tadashi, sus látigos. Tenía dos, uno en cada lado de su cadera, atados a su cinturón. Amaba a esos látigos con tanta pasión. Los utilizaba con tanto cuidado y gracia que verla era como ver una danza. Esa era la diferencia mayor entre los gemelos. Leon hacía todo en una manera calculada, nunca dejaba que las emociones interfirieran. Había muchas emociones que no sentía en el trabajo con los cuchillos, y era el mejor con eso, era lo único que importaba. Tadashi era lo contrario. Ella se dejaba sentir cada cosa cuando usaba los látigos. Eran parte de ella. Sentía ese sentimiento en cada golpe, la pasión y la emoción la hacían ser mejor en ello. Ambos trabajaban con propósito, él con movimientos calculados, ella con gracia.

Eran imparables.

"Y bien Kai, parece que tengo que divertirme! Hace tanto tiempo que no te hago gritar" ella parecía estar ansiosa por la oportunidad, su voz era tan dulce para quien realmente era, sonaba extraño para Kai escuchar tan hermosa voz en alguien tan cruel.

"No conseguirás un grito de mí esta vez Tad." El dijo, usando su apodo. 

"Creo que sí, y también mi hermano. Tenemos instrucciones de asegurarnos de que sufras lo suficiente como para unirte a nosotros devuelta. Como en los viejos tiempos" Dijo, un pequeño salto. En cualquier otro se hubiera visto estúpido, pero con ella, se veía natural.

"No te preocupes Kai, nadie nos interrumpirá, aparte de la gente abajo, nadie escuchará tus gritos tampoco." Vino la voz más profunda de Leon, sonando tan práctica.

"Te dije Leon, no voy a gritar por ti, nunca más!" respondió Kai, aún no estando seguro de poder aguantar los gritos cuando empezaran, sus músculos y brazos ya dolían por estar en la incómoda posición en la que había estado todo el tiempo. Miró hacia las ventanas y notó que el brillo dorado había comenzado a desaparecer, siendo remplazado por un juego de sombras. Oscurecería pronto, había estado inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Parecía no estar hambriento aún, pronto lo estaría y usarían eso en su contra también.

Luego Tadashi llamó su atención. Comenzó a rodearlo a un paso lento. Pudo seguir sus movimientos hasta que alcanzó su brazo. La manera en la que estaba colgado evitaba que moviera la cabeza más. Pudo sentir sus ojos en su espalda. Sintió que se había detenido. Sólo significaba una cosa, iba a golpear.

Tadashi amaba darle el suspenso a la víctima. Lo hacía mucho más dulce. Notó el cabello de hermoso color propio de Kai, ahora teñido de oscuro color sangre. Miró su espalda, observando los músculos mientras él trataba de sostener su peso. El espacio bajo de su espalda sería perfecto. Era lo más sensible.

"Bien Kai" dijo, comenzando a quitar el látigo de su cadera izquierda. "Puedo hacer que este látigo bese o muerda, considerando cuánto nos has traicionado, creo que debería morder!" sacudió el látigo para que chocara contra el suelo, el sonido resultante lo hizo saltar. Ella rió. Esta era la mejor parte.

Volvió su brazo para golpear de nuevo, y Kai se preparó, no iba a gritar!


	12. Lecciones Dolorosas

**Hola! Muchas gracias por todas las reviews que dejaron, la autora y yo se los agradecemos mucho! Bueno, qué más, espero que esté gustando la historia, y a partir de ahora empieza el sufrimiento así que… bueno, ya verán. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo, ojalá que les guste! **

"Tyson dejarías de golpear tu cabeza contra la pared!" gritó Hilary, el ruido que éste hacía la ponía nerviosa.

"Me ayuda a pensar!" respondió él.

"No tendrías que tener un cerebro para pensar?" contestó ella, una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el momento en que Tyson abrió su boca para continuar la discusión, Kenny irrumpió en el medio. "Podrían callarse ambos? Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de aquí!"

"Perdón Jefe!" ambos murmuraron.

"Cuándo piensan que traerán de regreso a Max?" preguntó Ray, cambiando el tema de conversación. Mientras que los otros ahora se habían sentado en el suelo, él se quedó contra la pared que tenía la ventana, mirando a los científicos.

"No lo sé Ray, si solo lo están analizando como fue con Tyson y contigo, entonces debería volver en cualquier momento" respondió Kenny, que intentaba hacer funcionar a su laptop. Era imposible, se dio cuenta que la habitación tenía algo que provocaba la desconexión de todos los electrónicos, aún los relojes.

"Volvió!!" exclamó Ray, despegándose de la pared.

Max tenía una cara rara mientras fue forzado a entrar de nuevo a la habitación. Los hombres lo siguieron y tomaron a los demás Bladebreakers. Fueron dragados hacia otra habitación a pesar de que se resistieron. Ray casi lo logra, si no fuera porque uno de los hombres tomó su cola de caballo, riendo mientras Ray caía al suelo.

El equipo fue llevado hacia una línea de asientos que tenían cadenas en los brazos y piernas. Cada uno fue forzado a sentarse y atado a la silla, enfrente de una pantalla. Alguien la encendió, y en ella estaba Kai.

"Así podrán verlo, el final de Kai va a estar en pantalla en cualquier momento" un científico dijo detrás de ellos.

Vieron como una chica caminaba alrededor de un Kai atado, su mano arrastrando un látigo a su lado.

…

Tadashi estaba a punto de quebrar su muñeca para golpear con el látigo la zona lumbar de Kai, cuando una imagen saltó en la pantalla. Kai miró a los Bladebreakers y ellos lo miraron a él.

"Mientras está distraído, ahora es el momento perfecto para conseguir que grite!" pensó Tadashi.

Sonrió al golpear con el látigo la parte más sensible de la piel en la espalda de Kai, un fuerte ruido y un golpe perfecto en la parte baja de su espalda.

Al chocar vio a Kai agarrotarse. En lugar de gritar, lanzó el aire en sus pulmones de repente, sus músculos tensándose y temblando. Frunció el seño, se suponía que gritaría!

Kai no podía creer cuánto dolor ese látigo causaba. Podia sentir cómo quemaba una vez que estaba el golpe. También podia sentir su propia sangre caer ante la cortadura que había provocado el látigo. Tembló cuando la sensación subió por su espina dorsal. De pronto se sintió frío. Abrió sus ojos y vio a las caras desconcertadas de sus compañeros de equipo. Les sonrió débilmente, no iba a quebrarse.

El equipo simplemente lo miró.

Pudo sentir a Tadashi prepararse para golpear de nuevo. Tomó una Buena cantidad de aire y calzó sus dientes para evitar morderse la lengua. Ella golpeó otra vez, más duro esta vez, volviendo el látigo hacia ella. Él lanzó el aire en una queja repentina. Cuánto iba a durar esto, hasta que se diera por vencido suponía. Si eso quería decir por siempre, entonces que así fuera! Sintió a la chica acercándose otra vez. Sonrió, una fuerte sonrisa esta vez, se vio la determinación en sus ojos, miró a Leon, desafiándolo.

Leon se sorprendió tan sólo por un segundo. Luego señaló la pantalla. Kai miró en silencioso horror. Podía escuchar los gritos de su equipo y amigos, estaban dolidos. Las sillas parecían conectadas a una máquina que proporcionaba una corriente para ellos, ésta fue apagada y sus amigos se retorcían en las sillas.

"Parece que lo intentan todo para que vuelvas, Kai!" dijo Leon, alegría en su voz. Estaba disfrutando esto mucho más que cualquier otra vez.

Kai respondió con un bufido, en el momento en el que el látigo de Tadashi cortó su piel una vez más, luego ella volteó su brazo, golpeando sobre la ya rota piel. Lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a correr libremente por las mejillas de Kai.

Leon miró a su hermana, su rostro estaba colorado y en su boca había una sonrisa de determinación. Se estaba enojando. Lanzó el látigo un par de veces más contra la zona lumbar de Kai, éste sólo se quedó ahí, sus músculos cubiertos por la transpiración. Le quitaba mucha energía soportar el dolor. Pero Kai había sido entrenado para eso, tomar el dolor sin dar señales de ello. Estaba fuera de práctica, pero estaba aguantando bien.

Con un llanto furioso Tadashi tiró una vez más, pero no acertó esta vez. El látigo cortó a Kai desde su hombro izquierdo a su cadera derecha, cortando el principio de sus pantalones. La ropa estaba húmeda con la sangre de Kai y cayó un poco.

"Suficiente Tadashi!" dijo Leon. "Cálmate y déjame tener mi turno, no debiste haber perdido el control!"

Ella miró a su hermano, pero no discutió, sabía que tenía razón. Golpeó una vez más a Kai, duramente en sus costillas, al pasar por su izquierda. Sonrió al sentir algunos huesos quebrarse, y Kai quejándose.

El dolor de ese lado era demasiado. Su respiración se hizo más costosa y lenta, aguantarla era aún más difícil. Miró hacia arriba con visión borrosa a Leon acercándose.

"Entonces ahora es mi turno, y no perderé el control!" dijo Leon, sus ojos oscuros brillando en la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

Buscó en uno de los bolsillos y un pequeño cuchillo apareció en su mano. Jugueteó con él un poco, dejando que la pálida luz rebotara en él. Sonriendo caminó hacia el brazo izquierdo de Kai, clavándolo en la suave piel expuesta en la parte de adelante de su brazo. Con movimientos alternos caminó lentamente, clavándolo en otras partes. Sonrió al ver sangre caer del cuchillo, y su sonrisa creció al ver el rostro de Kai, el pálido color volviéndose aún más pálido. Los ojos de Kai estaban abiertos, sus pulmones retorciéndose para conseguir más aire, mientras el dolor recorría su cuerpo.

Esto era muy divertido!

Leon caminó alrededor de Kai hasta detenerse delante de él. Sonriendo, tomó otro cuchillo más en su otra mano. Miró profundamente en los ojos de Kai al clavar el nuevo cuchillo en la parte de delante del muslo de Kai. Se sorprendió ante el dolor que vio en los ojos de Kai al forzar el cuchillo en el muslo de Kai. Luego lo quitó, mirando su propia mano. La pierna de Kai estaba ahora expuesta desde su rodilla. El trozo de material cortado estaba recubierto de sangre de la pierna de Kai, sangre que cubría hasta el final de los pantalones y caía en sus pies.

Volviendo a mirar el rostro de Kai, su propio rostro se frunció enojado.

"Abre tus ojos Kai, quiero ver el dolor en ellos!" ordenó. 

Kai lo ignoro y mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"Ábrelos ahora!" Leon gritó en furia repentina, hundiendo su cuchillo en el costado de Kai, bajo las costillas rotas. Kai se quejó cuando Leon giró el cuchillo y lo extrajo, la sangre cayendo después.

"Hermano, cómo era eso de no perder tu control? Quizás deberíamos buscar otra táctica?" advirtió Tadashi, confianzuda otra vez.

"Tienes razón, vamos a refrescarnos y dejemos a Kai en compañía de sus queridos amigos" respondió Leon

Tadashi se rió ante esas palabras, y desaparecieron por las escaleras.

Kai miró a sus amigos, lágrimas cayendo de sus dolidos ojos caoba.

"Siento mucho que se metieran en esto, no quería que salieran lastimados" susurró a sus inconscientes amigos.

Dranzer llamó a Kai y se estableció en su corazón, ayudando a mantener apartado el dolor.


	13. Escape y Batalla

**Hola! Gracias a todos por las reviews, y quería dar mi opinión respecto a algo que dijo una lectora, es cierto, con perder sólo dos litros de sangre nos llega la muerte, pero es lo más probable que esté relatado en términos de mujer y sea por eso que parece mucho mayor la pérdida. También hay que tener en cuenta que Kai se pinta aquí como muy resistente al dolor y al sufrimiento, los cuales si creen que son mucho ahora, esperen a ver lo que sigue!**

**Yo tan sólo me limito a traducir y bueno, simplemente por eso no puedo hacer ninguna modificación a los capítulos, ni respecto al largo ni a nada, ya que todo este trabajo pertenece a Starbugkenny. **

**Muchas gracias y los dejo con el capítulo. **

Kai volvió a mirar a sus amigos en la pantalla. Tenía que encontrar una manera de ayudarlos! Veía a sus compañeros tratando de buscar una manera possible, algún ángulo, desde donde él estaba. Negó con su cabeza frustrado, tenía que haber una manera, él los había metido en esto por lo tanto tenía que sacarlos. Maldita sea que estaba lastimado, por qué tan solo no lo dejaban morir? Rió a penas ante la indignación de Dranzer con ese pensamiento, instantáneamente arrepintiéndose cuando sintió dolor a causa de la risa. Aún podía sentir la sangre en su costado.

No podía dejarlos caer! Ahí vio lo que estaba buscando, la manera en la que ellos podían salir. Las manos de Kenny eran más pequeñas que las de los demás, incluso más pequeñas que las de Hilary, Kai podía ver el poco espacio que habían dejado entre la soga y la muñeca de Kenny, quizás era suficiente para que éste quitara su mano. Esperaba.

De hecho, nunca había esperado más que eso por alguna otra cosa. Ya que los científicos parecían estar ignorando a los aparentemente inconscientes chicos, tenía que conseguir la atención de su equipo. Quería que alguno se despertara, aunque fuera Tyson! Si eso pasaba, ése despertaría a los otros. Sus pedidos finalmente fueron concedidos por los hace tiempo olvidados dioses de la nula religión de Kai. Max se estaba estirando.

"Silencio, mírame y silencio!" susurró Kai; sabía que estaba siendo vigilado. No quería que lo cazaran ahora. Max pareció escucharlo y miró, sus ojos un poco cansados para entenderle.

"Silencio!! Solo escúchame!" susurró Kai al pecoso rubio, quien asintió levemente como respuesta.

"Necesitas despertar a Kenny, puede liberar sus brazos!" instruyó Kai, agradeciendo a los recién aparecidos Dioses que Max estaba al lado de Kenny.

Max asintió y trató de darle un codazo a Kenny con el poco espacio que tenía, manteniendo sus acciones tan silenciosas como fuera posible. Ray y Hilary comenzaron a estirarse, Kai susurrándoles todo el tiempo que no llamaran la atención. Ellos asentían entendiendo.

Kenny comenzó a despertarse, Max tratando de susurrarle instrucciones al lado de sus desorientadas orejas. Kai estaba sorprendido de que los anteojos de Kenny aún estaban en la posición correcta. "Quizás les puso adhesivo" pensó Kai para sí mismo, luego sintiéndose estúpido por pensar eso en ese momento.

Kenny finalmente había entendido las instrucciones de Max y trataba de aflojar sus muñecas. Kai les silbó alarmándolos, alguien iba a controlar a los Bladebreakers! Los demás entendieron el pánico y se dejaron caer en los asientos, imitando el estado en el que estaban antes. El hombre los miró de arriba abajo mirando la pantalla y a Kai. Éste había dejado su cabeza colgando, pretendiendo un estado de inconsciencia hasta que éste se fuera. Finalmente se fue, negando con su cabeza.

Kai volvió a levantar la vista para ver la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Kenny. Luego el chico levantó su mano y la movió para asegurarse de tener circulación, haciendo desear a Kai que pudiera hacer lo mismo, casi ni sentía sus manos, sus muñecas protestaban ante cada movimiento que él hacia. Luego Kenny desató con esa mano la soga en la otra mano, y una vez que tuvo ambas libres desató las de Max. Así empezó una cadena a lo largo de la línea. Kenny tomó su laptop que alguien convenientemente había dejado bajo su silla, mientras que Hilary trataba de despertar a Tyson para que no gruñera como usualmente hacía cuando lo despertaban.

"Logró hacerlo!!" Kai pensó para sí mismo, e incluso sonrió a penas, aún si le dolía hacerlo. Se concentró de vuelta en la pantalla, todos sus amigos se habían desatado y esperaban para ver qué estaba haciendo Kenny en su laptop.

"Ésto es fantástico!" pensó Kenny "ahora que estoy fuera de la habitación, ya no hay barreras que me eviten causarle un poco de daño al sistema cuando salgamos de aquí!"

Le habló a los otros, creando un plan que Kai sólo pudo ver, no escuchar.

Los otros asintieron, era momento de salir de ahí y encontrar algo de ayuda, para ayudar a Kai.

Ray lo miró a éste, con sus labios diciendo las palabras "Vamos a sacarte de aquí!" antes de que Kenny apretara algo en Dizzi que hizo que la pantalla se pusiera blanca.

Kai miró la pantalla delante de él, un vacío de desaliento apareciendo en su alma. No lo sacarían, cómo podrían? Al menos Kai había hecho todo lo que podía por ellos. Las lágrimas una vez más humedecieron su rostro.

Pareció una eternidad de dolor y miseria para Kai antes de escuchar pasos acercándose que lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Levantó la vista para ver a Tadashi, Leon y Boris mirándole, todos con esas estúpidas sonrisas en sus rostros. Kai odiaba esas sonrisas. Les gruñó en respuesta.

"Aún con algo de pelea?" preguntó Boris, volviéndose a enfrentar a los gemelos "espero que eso esté completamente erradicado pronto!"

Ambos parecieron casi temblar ante esta llamada de atención. A Kai le pareció tan divertido que estuvieran asustados de Boris. Era patético; Kai ahora ya no temía de nada que tuvieran para arrojarle. Ya le habían quitado todo de él, su familia, sus amigos, su amor y su vida. No tenía más que perder, pero todo para ganar. Iba a conseguir su libertad y su vida de regreso, aún si, irónicamente, moría en el intento.

También tenía algo más. Tori estaba con él. Ella siempre había estado. Él no podia creer haber pensado que era su culpa. También sabía por qué su lazo con Dranzer era tan fuerte. Tori era el fénix, ella se había quedado en el espíritu de Dranzer, eran uno y el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo eran dos. Tori aún era Tori, Dranzer aún era Dranzer. Todos luchaban juntos en las batallas, victorias y derrotas. Lucharían esta también.

"Creo que es tiempo que quiten su Bestia Bit, no tiene que distraerse para éste entrenamiento. Se evocará solo a Black Dranzer, cuando nos diga a dónde tiene escondida la bestia bit!" Boris dijo, tan seguro de sí mismo.

"Probaré que te equivocas Boris, y Voltaire también. UStedes me hicieron lo que soy, pero ya he crecido, no pueden tocarme ahora!" Kai contestó, pronunciando cada palabra.

"Ya veremos joven Kai, ya veremos" fue la fría respuesta,

"Sí, ya veremos, o al menos yo veré." Fue la aún más fría respuesta de parte de Kai.

Boris parecía sorprendido de escuchar a Kai, aún capaz de pelear así. Debería estar inconsciente desde hace rato, pidiendo piedad y que lo dejaran unirse a Biovolt otra vez.

Se volvió hacia Leon y Tadashi, gritándoles. "Hagan su trabajo! Quiero a su bestia bit destruída, junto con su libre espíritu!" con eso se volvió sobre sus talons y bajó por las escaleras, sin mirar hacia atrás para ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Kai.

"Bien Kai, nos has sorprendido a todos de hecho. Arreglaremos eso." Dijo Tadashi, aún la sonrisa impuesta en su rostro.

Kai le sonrió. Ella caminó hacia Kai hasta estar justo delante de su rostro. "Comenzaré por quitar esa sonrisa" dijo, dejando caer su cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran con los de Kai. Esto no era lo que Kai esperaba. Se quedó mirando los ojos cerrados de Tadashi. Ella se volvió, sonriendo, una sonrisa distinta esta vez. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los ardientes ojos de Kai.

"Ahora que tengo toda tu atención!" respire hacia él. "comenzaremos con el siguiente paso"

Kai miró a Leon, él se veía tan estupefacto debido a lo que su hermana acababa de hacer! Al menos Kai podía estar algo contento con el enojo de Leon. No pasó mucho hasta que Leon se le acercó.

"Sí, comenzaremos el siguiente paso!" siguió a su hermana, a pesar de que él aún lo miraba con sus grises y penetrantes ojos.

Kai se encogió cuando Leon se acercó. Al darse cuenta de que éste se concentraba en las cadenas que sostenían sus muñecas, miró hacia arriba. Leon estaba destándolo. Cuando las cadenas en sus manos se aflojaron, Kai cayó. Al alcanzar el piso cayó sobre sus rodillas, y la posición abrió el corte en su pierna, trayendo una nueva oleada de dolor y algo de sangre. Se quejó a penas por ese dolor, y vio la sangre en sus manos. Se sorprendió de que aún tenía algo de ésta.

Leon se agachó y levantó a Kai rudamente del suelo, Kai hizo una mueca de dolor por el dolor, iba a costarle bastante tratar e ignorarlo. Tomó una bocanada de aire tan profunda como pudo, le dolía por las costillas rotas.

"Ahora Kai, te necesitamos parados para esto, así que sostente!" ordenó Leon, volviendo a Kai para que quedara mirando la dirección opuesta. Delante de Kai había un plato de beyblade, hacia el lado de las escaleras. Leon soltó a Kai que se sostuvo parado por su cuenta.

"Así que este es el siguiente paso" pensó Kai. "Planean quitarme a Dranzer! Eso no sucederá nunca más!"

"Bien tenemos que hacer esto rápido, tienen problemas en el otro edificio y probablemente nos necesiten, así que terminemos con esto! Dijo Tadashi. 

Kai no pudo evitar sonreír ante la noticia, no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría en el otro edificio al parecer. Eso era un punto a favor de sus amigos.

"Deja de sonreír y ven aquí antes de que te obligue! Aún sé que conseguiré un grito antes del final!" gritó Tadashi, estaba aún enojada de lo anterior.

Kai caminó lentamente al plato, respirando agudamente cuando sentía su pierna dar un tirón con cada paso. Se paró delante del plato, observando cómo Leon se movía para parase al lado de su hermana del otro lado, enfrentándolo.

Mejor toma tu blade y lanzador Kai, quizás los necesites para la batalla!" dijo Leon, disfrutando cada momento cuando Kai tuvo que agacharse para tomar su blade y lanzador de donde estaban en el suelo.

"Deben haberlos puesto ahí desde la caja, pero cuándo?" pensó Kai, confundido. La respuesta tendría que esperar, se dio cuenta, Tadashi y Leon ya tenían listos sus blades. El blade de Tadashi era beige y azul, el de Leon, verde y negro. Kai se preguntó cómo serían ambos blades en batalla.

"Listo Kai?" preguntó Tadashi.

"Adelante!" respondió Kai, posicionándose para lanzar su blade; estaba listo para ignorar el dolor que el lanzamiento iba a causarle. 

"Tres, dos, uno Let it rip!" gritaron todos juntos.

Tres nombres fueron llamados a la hora de convocar las bestias bit, nadie estaba perdiendo el tiempo para ir al grano.

"Vamos Dranzer!"

"Vamos Phagus!"

"Vamos Suchus!"

Tres luces emergieron de los beyblades, las bestias bit estaban listas.


	14. El Precio de la Victoria

**Hola! Muchas gracias por todas las reviews! Aquí les traje otro capítulo, y espero que les guste! La autora y yo agradecemos su fidelidad. **

Nota de la autora: Aquí una nota para ustedes. La bestia bit de Leon se llama Suchus, su nombre proviene de la palabra Dinosuchus. Éste era un cocodrilo prehistórico de 15 metros de largo y 2 toneladas de peso. Era lo suficientemente grande para comerse a los dinosaurios que se acercaran! Los cuchillos de Leon representan los dientes de la bestia bit, y lo que pueden hacerle éstos a su presa!

La bestia bit de Tadachi, Phagus, viene del Ophiophagus hannah. Éste es el nombre en Latín de la cobra Rey, que es una de las serpientes más grandes (puede ver a un hombre a los ojos cuando se levanta, y su cabeza es del tamaño de la de los humanos) en el mundo, así como una de las más venenosas. Los látigos de Tadashi representan su forma y su venenoso ataque.

Tuve que investigar mucho para esto, así que espero que lo disfruten!!!  


Kai miró cómo las bestias bit de los gemelos emergieron de rayos verdes y amarillos. La bestia bit de Tadashi salio de su blade estirándose. La bestia bit serpiente se enroscaba y estiraba ante la nueva libertad. Sus escamas eran negras con rayas amarillas por toda su espalda, la cola se enroscaba con una blanca armadura. La parte de abajo de la cabeza y el cuello también eran amarillas. Kai se sorprendió al ver a Phagus abrir la mandíbula, con sus ojos mirándole, negro, amarillo y blanco, aterradores. Otra armadura iba en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, bordeando la mandíbula y terminando en la base. Era impresionante.

La de Leon no se quedaba atrás. Su enorme cocodrilo miraba a Kai y al flameante Dranzer con una vaga mirada de reptil. Con los colores beige y marrón relucía en la luz de la que había emergido. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por armadura verde. Se unía en la cabeza, dejando a la vista los ojos, la boca y la parte de abajo. El metal cubría su espalda, para cubrir en parte algo de cada extremidad. Éste llegaba hasta el final de la cola, terminando en una punta muy fina. Luego Suchus abrió su inmensa boca, y Kai no pudo evitar sentirse algo impotente ante la importante cantidad de dientes. Dagas filosas resplandeciendo maliciosamente hacia Kai, por más que parecía que la bestia sonreía.

Desde la garganta de la bestia, un gruñido desafió a Dranzer. Ahora Kai estaba listo, no iba a retractarse al combate. Sintió como Dranzer accedía, listo para pelear. Bien, Kai necesitaba que su lazo con Dranzer fuera más fuerte que nunca. Ahora era el momento de ver qué podían hacer ambos juntos. Kai mentalmente tomó eso en cuenta, eran tres en esto.

Tadashi gritó hacia Phagus para que atacara, las introducciones ya estaban y ahora iba a destrozar a Dranzer. Su blade colisionó con el de Kai, Phagus atacó a Dranzer, enroscándose en el estómago y piernas del ave, trayéndolo hacia abajo. La enorme cobra miró a Kai antes de abrir sus mandíbulas y hundir sus filosos dientes de aguja en el ala de Dranzer, cerca de la articulación. Dranzer gritó dolido, mezclando el chillido con la voz de Kai al sentir esos dientes clavarse en su propia piel, su hombro, odiaba a las agujas más que casi cualquier otra cosa. Tenía que tomar el dolor en lugar de Dranzer, era su turno de estar ahí por el fénix.

Tadashi rió triunfante. Júbilo maníaco danzó detrás de sus ojos, qué diablos estaba sacando de esto? Kai estaba cansado de la manera en la que ella disfrutaba oír sus gritos, como Leon amaba el dolor en los ojos de la víctima. Qué había hecho Biovolt? Lo que fuera, Kai iba a terminarlo!

Le gritó a Dranzer para que atacara a Phagus. El pájaro rojo cambió de lugar con la serpiente, para que ésta recibiera el impacto. Y el cuerpo de la serpiente se despegó de Dranzer, éste tomando la oportunidad para desafiar a Suchus. El cocodrilo respondió. Era bueno que hubiera mucho espacio en la habitación, ambos colisionaron con una fuerza que hizo temblar el edificio. Kai volvió a abrir los ojos, cerrados por el impacto del golpe. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Dranzer retorciéndose entre las garras de Suchus, una de sus alas enganchada en los dientes del monstruoso reptil. Kai volvió a gritar cuando el dolor se apoderó de su brazo.

Phagus tomó la oportunidad para atacar de nuevo. Alzándose, su boca abierta en amenaza, Phagus mordió el cuello de Dranzer. La serpiente se enroscó en la otra ala del fénix y su pecho, apretando fuertemente. Dranzer gritó otra vez. El dolor era intolerable. Kai cayó en sus rodillas, plumas rojas cayendo a su alrededor. Arrugó su rostro en dolor y desesperanza, no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que ganar. Miró hacia el plato, viendo como el blade verde y negro avanzaba constantemente contra su blade azul en constante ataque. El blade de Tadashi del otro lado, repetía los ataques. No iban a dejarle lugar en el plato, iban a partirlo por la mitad.

Cómo podía cambiar? Podía escuchar a Dranzer llamarlo, gritar en su corazón. Cómo podía ayudarlo? Veía como más plumas caían como lluvia roja a su alrededor, en ningún otro lado, solo a su alrededor, y era el mismo color que el cabello de Tori. Ese brilloso y resplandeciente Rojo. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Dranzer. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero los ojos de Dranzer eran del mismo azul que los de Tori también. 

De pronto algo surgió entre los dos. Fluyó cálidamente en sus frías venas, destruyendo el escalofriante veneno que allí había, destruyendo el escalofriante hueco que había donde alguna vez había estado el pasado de Kai. Éste se levantó lentamente, su cabeza baja, sus brazos colgando a los costados, tirando en sus hombros. Podía escuchar las risas estruendosas de los gemelos al probar falsa victoria. Kai levantó la cabeza sonriéndoles. Tadashi dejó de reír y caminó hacia atrás, su rostro confundido. Leon se sobresaltó ante la mirada con la que sus ojos se encontraron.

Los ojos de Kai quemaban en fuego. Brillaban rojizos. Una luz color carmín parecía salir de algún lado en sus ojos, y la determinación era imparable. Kai levantó aún más su cabeza al gritar el nombre de Dranzer; el fénix respondió con la misma fuerza y emoción. Una luz pareció salir de ambos, penetrando aún en los rincones más oscuros de la habitación. El pecho de Kai se agrandaba y achicaba cuando él respiraba el gusto de un nuevo amanecer. Un nuevo amanecer en su vida.

La luz se fue para revelar a Kai parado, un fuego parecía jugar en su piel. Miró sus propias manos, el poder que acababa de sentir justo abajo de sus huellas digitales, siempre lo había evitado pero ahora había sido liberado. Era todo suyo. Los gemelos miraron hacia arriba para ver a sus propias bestias bit lejos de Dranzer. El fénix quemaba más luminosamente que antes. Las plumas brillaban con vida propia, Dranzer nunca se había visto tan bien.

"Soy yo quien acabará con esto! Ustedes dos no van a derrotarnos NUNCA! No importa cuanto lo intenten, prevaleceremos! Ya no soy el inocente esclavo para Biovolt; destruiré todo que Voltaire y Boris han creado. LOS DESTRUIRÉ A USTEDES! VAMOS DRANZER!!!!!!!" gritó Kai. El fuego alrededor suyo se ampliaba queriendo llegar a todos lados.

Dranzer gritó en respuesta y entró en llamas, dirigiendo su ataque hacia los reptiles que le habían causado tanto dolor. El blade le siguió en un ardiente giro, colisionando con los otros dos. Phagus y Suchus gritaron y se quejaron cuando sus beyblades chocaron, el impacto rompiendo pedazos de sus estructuras metálicas. Tadashi y Leon miraban, estupefactos al ver sus bestias regresar a sus correspondientes chips en los destruidos blades.

Los levantaron, volviendo a ver a Kai que los observaba, la furia manteniendo vivo el fuego a su alrededor. Entraron en pánico cuando un pedazo de madera en llamas cayó al plato. Los tres vieron hacia donde estaba Dranzer para ver la estructura comenzar a consumirse. El fuego se esparcía rápidamente en la seca estructura, que no ofrecía resistencia alguna. Rápidamente regresando a su beyblade, Dranzer voló hacia la mano de Kai, quien lo guardó en el bolsillo. El fuego a su alrededor desapareció entonces, pero no así el que aún consumía y destruía el edificio. Se estaba haciendo insoportablemente caluroso.

Viendo la oportunidad, Leon tomó a su hermana y corrió pasando a Kai hacia las escaleras. Sorprendido, Kai corrió también, para ser detenido por los hermanos.

"Ganaremos Kai, tú serás destruido con ese fuego!" dijo Leon, necesitaba reír con algo.

"Lo siento Kai" dijo Tadashi "Las cosas hubieran sido distintas si solo hubieras dicho que sí y te hubieras unido voluntariamente, hubiéramos tenido algo" dijo, más suavemente que su hermano. Sonaba arrepintiéndose de algo.

Leon tomó un trozo de madera que usó para bajar más fácilmente las escaleras, Tadashi siguiéndolo a prisa detrás. Kai quiso seguirlos pero dio un salto hacia un lado, aterrizando dolorosamente de costado cuando un trozo de madera en llamas bloqueó el camino. Kai maldijo al ver la habitación llena de humo, a pesar de los vacíos que aún estaban en el techo.

Se levantó, maldiciendo nuevamente cuando el dolor se hizo presente, su enojo era reemplazado con miedo. Miró alrededor en la habitación llena de humo, su garganta y pulmones llenos del negro hollín. Tosió. También quemaba sus ojos, causando que cayeran algunas lágrimas involuntarias. A través de su desenfocada visión, vio una ventana justo delante de él, justo dónde el fuego comenzaba a cerrar el paso.

Corrió hacia ella conducido por el miedo, que al mismo tiempo le dio la fuerza necesaria para escapar del infierno. Podía sentir algunas llamas querer acercársele, quemarle. Saltó por la ventana, encogiéndose para protegerse del vidrio roto y pasar por el pequeño y sucio espacio. Sus rodillas se lastimaron un poco al pasar a través de ella.

Cayó en el suelo, casi rebotando al golpear la superficie y rodar en ella. Se detuvo de golpe, sobre su espalda. Miró las amenazantes nubes que se habían formado en el negro cielo. Eran imponentes y de color azul oscuro, un grisáceo marcando las líneas. Sus pulmones pedían un aire que no llegaba a obtener. Su cuerpo dolía y se quejó por ello. Cerró sus ojos al sentir gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo, enfriando la efervescente piel. Kai se quedó recostado, sus oídos evitando escuchar los gritos, explosiones, y el fuego consumiéndolo todo bajo la lluvia. Podía sentirse a sí mismo caer en la oscuridad, a la cual le daba la bienvenida. Liberación por fin.

Se había ido.


	15. Un doloroso Descubrimiento

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews! No sé si se dieron cuenta, las Alerts no funcionan ahora. Solo era para avisarles, estaré actualizando probablemente el 2 y el 7 de mayo, que espero para esas fechas ya funcionen. **

**Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste!!**

Los Bladebreakers estaban en sus asientos, en una obvia inconsciencia. El golpe había sido duro, gritos desde sus gargantas al ver el dolor por el que pasaba su amigo. Ahora estaban fuera de peligro, claro, hasta que despertaran. Todo comenzaría de Nuevo si alguno de los científicos se daba cuenta de que alguno estaba despierto. Era mucho riesgo para el chico en la pantalla delante de ellos. Él los observaba, para ver quién despertaría primero, para conseguir su atención antes que los científicos.

Una expresión de alivio cruzó por el rostro del chico peliazul, al ver un movimiento prometedor de parte del chico rubio delante de él. Estaba al lado de Kenny, y éste era la única esperanza de escape. Esperó hasta que Max pudo escuchar sus instrucciones.

Max se permitió el menor de los quejidos debido al dolor de garganta que tenía. Los gritos de antes ahora cobraban su precio. Su cabeza estaba algo aturdida, no parecía poder quitarse el agudo sonido que había en ellas. Intentó sacudir un poco la cabeza, pero se arrepintió cuando se sintió aún más mareado. Frunció el ceño cuando un sonido distinto alcanzó sus oídos. Parecía llegar de delante de él. Abrió sus ojos, y parpadeó ante la brillante luz.

Los susurros parecían volverse más impacientes. Abrió sus ojos aún más, y fue sorprendido con algo horrible. Veía a Kai en la pantalla, pero éste no se veía bien. De hecho, se veía más que mal, se ve veía terrible. Estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas. Pero aún sus ojos tenían esa intensidad.

"Silencio!! Sólo escúchame!" Kai le susurró. Max asintió, su visión aún algo nublada.

"Necesitas despertar a Kenny, puede liberar sus brazos!" Kai susurró, la urgencia en su voz traicionando su fría expresión. Era algo serio, incluso para Max.

El rubio trató de mover su brazo lo suficiente para alcanzar el de Kenny. Las cadenas en sus manos dificultaban las cosas. Escuchó a alguien moverse y más de los susurros de parte de Kai. Miró hacia el costado, vio a Ray y a Hilary despertándose. Al menos se despertaban al mismo tiempo, eso facilitaría el escape.

Max sonrió. Había logrado despertar a Kenny. Se acercó al chico tanto como pudo, y comenzó a decirle lo que Kai le había dicho. No tomó mucho tiempo para que el jefe entendiera lo que decía. Asintió hacia el pecoso, y comenzó a intentar librarse de las cadenas.

Escucharon un repentino silbido de parte de Kai, y entendieron enseguida. Alguien venía. Todos se dejaron caer en sus posiciones originales. Kenny observó la escena dejando medio abiertos sus ojos, cubiertos por su cabello. Vio como un hombre vestido de blanco los miraba de arriba abajo, y luego miraba a un aparentemente inconsciente Kai, negando con la cabeza y volviéndose.

Tan pronto como se hubo ido, Kenny tiró una vez más y liberó su mano. Miró a Kai que lo miraba, y agitó su mano, tanto para mostrar que estaba libre como para recobrar la circulación. Luego comenzó a desatar lo que sostenía su otra mano. Podía escuchar a Hilary intentando despertar a Tyson y mentalmente le deseó suerte. Liberó su mano y se volvió hacia Max, soltando las cadenas que ataban al rubio. Una vez que estuvo libre, Kenny miró alrededor, finalmente bajo su silla. Sonrió ante el hecho de que los científicos habían dejado su laptop descuidadamente bajo su silla, ahora podrían salir de ahí.

Tyson había logrado levantarse sin hacer mucho ruido. Los científicos obviamente estaban satisfechos con haberlos chequeado una vez. Todos esperaron las instrucciones de Kenny, mientras que el chico pequeño topeaba en Dizzi. Kai podía tan solo ver como el grupo hablaba en voz baja, organizando un plan para salir. Parecieron acordar algo, se notaba la tensión y anticipación en sus cuerpos aún desde donde estaba Kai.

Parpadeó, sorprendido de golpe cuando Ray lo miró, nombrando las palabras "te sacaremos de aquí". Aún si Kai no creía que podrían, sabía que Ray lo decía enserio.

Luego la pantalla se volvió blanca cuando Kenny bloqueó las señales electrónicas con ayuda de Dizzi. Eso detendría las computadoras de los científicos, y si todo iba bien les daría la distracción que necesitaban para escapar. Comenzaron a escuchar gritos y voces enojadas desde detrás de ellos cuando la computadora se puso en blanco. Nadie vino a chequearlos, ellos no tenían nada que ver con las cosas eléctricas por lo que se asumió que aún estaban atrapados.

Kenny los dirigió, pasaron el generador que proveía la electricidad con la que habían sido castigados, y luego caminaron por el costado de una pared. Habían hecho la mitad del camino, acercándose a la salida con cada paso, cuando alguien los vio y dio la alarma. No podían quedarse a pelear, sino que corrieron. Podían escuchar a los hombres persiguiéndolos, estaban desesperados. Estaban muy cerca de la puerta cuando un hombre se paró en el medio, tapándoles la salida.

Se mantuvieron corriendo, listos para acabar con el problema cuando llegaran al lugar. Tyson tomó la delantera, y tropezándose con unos cables aterrizó sobre el hombre que les tapaba la salida. El par rodó y la puerta se abrió de repente. Los demás siguieron corriendo y Tyson ya estaba levantado, corriendo también hacia fuera. El hombre fue pisoteado por el equipo que seguía a Tyson.

Los sonidos de la persecución fueron apagándose cuando corrieron a través de la noche. Se calmaron y comenzaron a caminar tan pronto como lo sintieron seguro, recuperando el aire de la escapada.

"Bien Tyson, por una vez usaste tu cabeza, pero no del modo intelectual!" dijo Max, dándole algo de alivio a la sombría atmósfera que los rodeaba.

Tyson sonrió ante la broma.

"Necesitamos encontrar un teléfono para llamar al Sr. Dickenson, y a tu abuelo Tyson. Necesitamos que sepan lo que ha pasado. Y encontrar a Kai." dijo Kenny, trayendo devuelta el tema serio.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Ray. "El clima se está poniendo feo también, y se está formando una tormenta" él señaló hacia donde estaba el puerto, rodeado de casas abandonadas.

Todos asintieron y se apuraron, buscando una cabina. Tuvieron que caminar como media hora antes de encontrar una, bajo la luz de una lámpara.

"Tyson, llama al Sr. Dickenson, dile lo que sucedió y que él hable con tu abuelo. Arrancaré el sistema de rastreo de bestias bit, y veré si puedo encontrar a Kai."

"Bien jefe, no tardaré." Respondió Tyson, ya abriendo la puerta para el teléfono. Comenzó a llover.

El resto se amontonó alrededor de Kenny cuando éste arrancó el sistema, la voz de Tyson rompiendo el silencioso ambiente.

"Tyson!" gritó Kenny de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Tyson abrió la puerta, el teléfono aún en su mano. "Qué?"

"Diles que vayan a las casas abandonadas en el Puerto, Kai está ahí!"

Todos entraron en pánico al ver el humo levantarse de donde estaba el puerto, la voz de Tyson diciéndole al Sr. Dickenson done ir. Luego salió de la cabina y miró a los otros, entendiendo la situación. Corrieron.

La preocupación por Kai estaba en todos ellos, cansados como estaban del maltrato y la escapada. Veían el humo aumentar mientras corrían. Se acercaron, sus pies dolidos al correr más todavía. Estaban cerca ahora, podían sentir el calor y ver las llamas devorando una de las casas.

Mantuvieron la vista atenta al rodear el edificio.

"Estás seguro de que aquí está Kai?" preguntó Hilary, impresionada ante la idea de que Kai podría estar cerca del infierno que consumía la estructura.

Kenny tan sólo asintió preocupado.

Entonces lo vieron.

La lluvia hacía nada para extinguir las llamas. La luz del fuego daba sombra a una figura inmóvil que descansaba en el suelo. Corrieron hacia donde estaba Kai, el vidrio de una ventana rota rompiéndose bajo sus pies. Estaba tan quieto, con sus ojos cerrados. Kenny empalideció ante la cantidad de sangre del cuerpo de su amigo. Kai se arrodilló al lado de él, buscando señales de respiración, un pulso. Encontró ambos, débiles.

"Oh Kai" dijo Hilary, las lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas.

La escena se interrumpió con luces azules. Los servicios de emergencia habían llegado. Un minibús de la BBA llegó con ellos, pronto los bomberos estaban en todos lados. El equipo fue alejado de su amigo, y los llevaron hacia el minibús. Un paramédico vino con ellos y les dijo, "El Sr. Dickenson ha ordenado que los pongamos en el minibús, los llevará al hospital donde van a ser controlados. Su amigo vendrá con nosotros en la ambulancia, está en buenas manos, lo prometo."

El equipo no se quejó al subir al colectivito, estaban tan cansados de todo el día. El Sr. Dickenson y el abuelo de Tyson los esperaban ahí dentro. Nadie dijo nada mientras el minibús salía, todos miraban hacia atrás, viendo como la débil forma de Kai entraba en una camilla a la ambulancia. Ahora todos lloraban, de dolor, cansancio y pena.


	16. Siempre y Por Siempre

**Hola! Aquí actualizando, primero de mayo, un poco antes de lo que avisé. Ahora la siguiente fecha es el 7, que va a actualizar mi amiga Anna. Muchas gracias!**

**Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, siempre presentes, y su fidelidad. Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, es muy buena y el trabajo que hace Starbugkenny es meritorio. **

**Los dejo con la siguiente traducción. **

Todos estaban sentados en silencio en la sala de espera. Todos estaban cansados, pero nadie iba a dormir hasta saber que Kai estaba bien. Estaban ahí hacía dos horas. Todos habían sido chequeados, sus heridas vendadas, desinfectadas, les habían dado antibióticos. Ninguno de ellos tenía nada serio, solo golpes y quemaduras del duro trato que habían recibido al ser secuestrados.

El Sr. Dickenson estaba hablando con un grupo de policías que quería hablar con los chicos. Él los obligó a que volvieran mañana.

"Alguna noticia?" preguntó tratando de renovar el espíritu.

Negaron con sus cabezas. Dos doctores corrieron hacia la sala de operaciones, con un aire de obvia urgencia.

"Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Dickenson, algo que en ese momento se preguntaban todos.

"Acaba de complicarse algo en la sala de operaciones, vamos a ayudar" uno de los hombres se pausó para decirles. Viendo las caras preocupadas añadió: "vamos a dejarles saber tan pronto como podamos".

Ahora todos estaban realmente preocupados, qué pasaba allí? Los que se habían levantado al ver a los doctores volvieron a sentarse. Kenny y Hilary trataban de leer los afiches en las paredes. Era imposible ya que no podían concentrarse, por lo que se sentaron con los demás.

"No se preocupen chicos, estoy seguro de que el muchacho estará bien. Volverá a su cara seria en poco tiempo!" dijo el abuelo de Tyson, tratando de subir los ánimos en la habitación. Funcionaba a penas, las esquinas de algunas bocas se levantaron. Sólo fue un cambio pequeño, hecho quizás más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

…

En la cama de la sala de operaciones, la quieta forma de un chico de cabello bicolor yacía, lentamente perdiendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Su corazón latía lentamente, cada vez más despacio. Cirujanos y doctores se agrupaban en torno a él, intentando con todo lo que se les ocurría tratar de revivir la poca vida que quedaba.

Algo sucedía en la inconsciente mente de Kai.

…

Kai flotaba en un mar de oscuridad, rodeado por aguas calmas que lo abrazaban cálidamente. Podía sentir como él mismo se iba, pero no hacía nada por quedarse, ya no sabía si podría hacer algo. No podía mantenerse luchando para seguir vivo. Luego sintió algo que estaba cerca. Abrió sus ojos, mirando en las aguas oscuras. Un par de ojos azules lo miraban.

"Tori?"

"Aquí estoy Kai" respondió, sonaba tan distante. "necesitas volver."

"No puedo, estoy muy cansado. No puedo seguir"

"Puedes y debes!"

Comenzó a materializarse, comenzando por los ojos. Su rojo cabello danzaba lentamente en una inexistente brisa, sus ojos azules llenos re risa, su nariz algo cubierta de pecas. Se veía mayor para Kai, casi la misma edad que él tenía.

"Te extraño Tori, nunca quise lastimarte, quitarte la vida. Significabas mucho para mi y aún lo haces."

"Lo sé, nunca te he culpado Kai, sé que no fue tu culpa." Una cálida sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Era la sonrisa que había mantenido a Kai en pie en los duros tiempos.

"Cómo pude olvidarme de ti? Eras una gran parte de mi vida. Eras como mi otra mitad."

"Dranzer y yo te hicimos olvidar Kai; no podíamos dejar que siguieras sufriendo así. Era mejor para ti olvidarlo todo; dejaríamos que recordaras cuando pudieras sostenerte con eso. Pero tus memorias reprimidas eran muy fuertes, y escapaban en tus sueños. No queríamos que lo recordaras así, debido a tu dolor, lo siento. "

Kai encontró esto divertido, rió mientras flotaba ahí. "Cómo fue entonces que terminas disculpándote por esto! Como tu lo dijiste, no fue tu culpa."

"Gracias Kai, eso me hace sentir mejor, más que lo que puedas imaginarte. Pero tú necesitas volver, la gente te necesita ahí. Tienes que vivir tu vida"

"Qué hay sobre tu vida Tori? Esa fue muy corta."

"Sí, pero ahora vivo dentro de ti, somos compañeros recuerdas? Siempre estaré ahí en tu corazón. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Estoy más cercana a ti ahora que lo que estaba cuando vivía. Si me necesitas, estaré ahí; vas a verme en tus sueños."

"No creo tener la fuerza que necesito para volver Tori, puedo sentir como todo se va"

"Aquí estamos para ayudar; vamos a darte la fuerza necesaria para todo."

"Gracias, siempre y para siempre."

"Lo sé."

Tori alcanzó a Kai, estiró sus brazos envolviendo a Kai con ellos. Kai parecía sentirse bien, cálido, alas rojas los rodearon a ambos, encerrándolos en un abrazo. Un resplandor de luz blanca salió desde el centro del abrazo.

Kai podía escuchar voces, tonos aterrados que contrastaban con los aparentemente calmos y profesionales. Era por él. Podía sentir su cuerpo convulsionar y su corazón latir lleno de fuerza otra vez. Podía escuchar voces otra vez, sorprendidas y aliviadas. Sonrió instintivamente y volvió a la inconsciencia, del tipo de inconsciencia de la cual despertaría esta vez.

…

El equipo saltó cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron. Observaron como Kai fue sacado afuera en una camilla, atado a tubos, bolsas y máquinas de todo tipo. Los doctores caminaban al costado de la camilla, asegurándose que nada fallara. Uno caminó hacia el grupo.

"su amigo va a estar bien, pero necesitará mucho, y mucho, descanso."

"Gracias doctor, pero qué pasó ahí dentro?" preguntó Ray, el resto del equipo asintiendo, todos querían saber.

El hombre suspiró antes de responder. "Casi lo perdemos ahí dentro, su corazón dejó de latir. Volvió muy pronto por lo que eso no le ocasionó daños. La herida del costado era profunda y tuvimos que arreglar muchos daños interiores ocasionados por ella. Perdió mucha sangre también, si perdía más no hubiera durado mucho. Tiene mucha suerte de haber sobrevivido, no sé como lo hizo."

"Kai es una persona muy fuerte doctor, nunca se rinde" dijo Ray al hombre.

"Concuerdo con eso, por más que casi nos deja solos ahí dentro. Va a lograrlo, pero tendrá que tolerar algunas cicatrices para unirse a las que ya tenía."

"Que ya tenía?" preguntó Max.

"Sí, no lo sabían? Parece haber tenido una herida muy profunda causada por algo filoso. Está en su abdomen, del lado derecho. Es donde su apéndice debería estar. El trabajo hecho para arreglarla es pobre, tiene una cicatriz importante. No hubo nada que podamos hacer para arreglar eso, pero tampoco parece molestarle. Tiene marcas en las piernas, pies, manos, su cuello y en el pecho y espalda. La mayor parte de ellas son pequeñas, parece que ha tenido algunas malas experiencias."

"Sí, así es. Lo que sabemos se lo diremos a la policía, Kai nunca le hubiera dicho a nadie, así es como es él. Podemos verlo?" Respondió Ray.

"Claro que pueden, los llevaré a su habitación. Ya que parece que las heridas fueron hechas a propósito, lo hemos puesto en una habitación con seguridad. Tiene la habitación para él solo por lo que lo pueden visitar a cualquier hora, les conseguiré pases."

"Gracias, apreciamos eso." Dijo el Sr. Dickenson.

"Hay alguien más que pueda necesitar pases? Familiares?"

"No, nadie más, su familia son quienes empezaron esto" respondió Ray en voz baja.

"No preguntaré, la policía nos dará un reporte cuando vengan a categorizar sus heridas. Suena un tema doloroso, por lo que no los haré repetirlo."

El equipo asintió entendiendo.

Kenny miró al doctor, "Si no le importa, cuáles son las heridas que tiene Kai?"

"Claro que no me importa, debería haberles dicho desde el principio! Ya saben de la herida en su lado izquierdo, pero él también tiene quemaduras de primer grado en sus pies y tobillos, otra herida de cuchillo en su músculo izquierdo, tres costillas rotas a la izquierda, el brazo del mismo lado tiene otra herida de cuchillo también, sus muñecas muy lastimadas, y también su estómago. También tiene dos heridas en la cabeza, una cerca de su frente, y la otra atrás de la cabeza. Ambas de golpes. También tiene lo que parece ser, por más que no lo he visto en mi historia entera como médico, heridas de látigo en su espalda. Cinco en la zona lumbar, y una que va desde el hombro izquierdo a su cadera derecha. Son algo profundas, y van a incomodarle para dormir boca arriba. Lo hemos puesto así de todos modos para que su peso corporal presione las heridas y evite que sangren nuevamente. Ah, aquí estamos!"

Los demás estaban tan metidos en lo que el doctor decía que no habían observado hacia dónde los dirigía. Los había llevado por un pasillo lleno de guardias. Se detuvo fuera de una de las puertas. Le dijo al guardia que estaba parado allí que esas personas eran siempre bienvenidas, para asegurarse que los dejaran entrar. El guardia asintió.

Todos entraron a la habitación, y fueron bienvenidos con la imagen de Kai yaciendo en la cama, cubierto de vendas y atado a tantos tubos. Nunca habían visto a su capitán de equipo tan vulnerable.


	17. Pensando positivamente

**Hola todos! Bien, ahora que terminé de traducir este se los paso. Muchas gracias Anna, mención especial para ella aquí que está actualizando por mí. **

**Bien, creo que eso es todo. Sigan con las reviews lectores! Muchas gracias por su aporte!**

"Maldita sea Kai, mira lo que te han hecho!" dijo Ray. Ver al chico normalmente fuerte en tal inútil y dependiente estado le dolía a él y a los otros inmensamente.

Todos alcanzaron la cama, cuidadosamente, por más que no entendieron por qué. Quizás el hecho de que él estuviera tan frágil les hacía a todos querer ser cuidadosos con él. Nadie podía responder a eso.

"Oh Kai!!" dijo Hilary. No pudo evitar llorar. No iba a ayudar y ella lo sabía, pero qué podía hacer para ayudar de todos modos? Eso hizo caer nuevas lágrimas por su rostro.

Max fue hasta donde estaba Hilary y la rodeó con sus brazos. 

"Está bien Hil, Kai va a estar bien! El doctor dijo que necesita descanso, y estará bien!" Max ni siquiera creía esas palabras, pero las necesitaba para convencerse tanto a sí mismo como a la chica.

"Sí, estará bien. Conocen a Kai, va a estar de regreso pronto! Va a estar gritándonos por no entrenar en cualquier momento!" dijo Tyson "Cierto Sr. D?"

"Bueno, eh, si. Sí claro que lo hará! Su cuerpo se sana mientras nosotros hablamos y está en el mejor cuidado! No tomará mucho tiempo para que mejore, dejen de preocuparse y sean positivos!" respondió Dickenson, sorprendido por la pregunta de Tyson, estaba en las nubes.

El abuelo de Tyson interrumpió de la única manera que pudo. "El viejo tiene razón chicos!!! Su capitán va a estar de vuelta antes de que se den cuenta!! Por lo tanto dejen las caras largas de lado antes de que se despierte!

Dickenson se rascó el bigote cuando lo llamaron 'viejo', pero se mantuvo en silencio ya que el abuelo había por fin levantado un poco los ánimos.

"Tienen razón, todos ustedes. Necesitamos estar aquí para Kai, ahora más que nunca. Tenemos que ser positivos para él, ha pasado por peores cosas que nosotros, a pesar de que algo nos dieron"

"Cierto Ray, lo estaremos!" respondió Kenny. Los demás asintieron.

"Bien, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes, enserio! Tenemos que hablar con la policía y aclarar algunas cosas, creo que ustedes preferirán quedarse a esperar a Kai?" dijo el Sr. Dickenson, omitiendo el hecho de que Kai quizás no despertaría por un largo rato aún. Necesitaban optimismo ahora.

"Iré contigo Viejo, quizás necesites mi ayuda!" declaró el abuelo de Tyson, dándose cuenta de que el equipo necesitaba un tiempo a solas con Kai.

"Hasta luego abuelo, Sr. Dickenson, gracias!" dijo Tyson, estaba realmente agradecido de tener a esos dos con quienes contra, como su papá. Kai solo tenía a sus amigos ahora, y como uno de ellos, estaba dispuesto a estar ahí por Kai, no importaba qué. Los rostros de los demás le decían que sentían lo mismo.

Después de las despedidas los dos hombres se fueron, dejando a los chicos para observar a Kai. Era algo que les podían confiar, sabían que los chicos no lo tomarían en joda.

Hilary, Kenny y Max se sentaron en sillas que estaban cerca de una pared, Tyson en el suelo, su cabeza contra sus manos mirando tanto la cama y sus amigos. Ray se quedó parado contra una pared cerca de la puerta, sus manos en los bolsillos, un pie descansando contra la pared.

Todos miraron a Kai por un largo rato, el único sonido en la habitación era el de las máquinas que monitoreaban las funciones vitales del chico.

Finalmente Ray suspiró y volvió sus ojos dorados al resto del equipo. "Cómo sucedió esto chicos? No teníamos idea! Ni siquiera conocemos a Kai, no nos dirá nada y no insistimos lo suficiente!"

"No hay ningún sentido en culparte Ray, ni a nosotros por eso" respondió Kenny.

"No quise hacer eso…"

Kenny levantó su mano para silenciar el resto de la defensa de Ray "Sé que no, y tienes razón en cierto punto. Kai nunca nos dijo nada, ni siquiera estando bajo presión. No es culpa de nadie lo que sucedió, y Kai estaría de acuerdo. Sucedió, no importa qué hubiera pasado antes, aún sucedió, y no podemos cambiar eso!"

"Tienes razón jefe, no podemos evitar sentirnos así. Tan solo concentrémonos en Kai, ayudemos como podamos" respondió Max, sus tranquilos ojos azules expresando cuánto le dolía la situación, brillaban con la fuerza de su emoción.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más la puerta se abrió para revelar una enfermera llevando una bandeja. Ella sonrió al grupo, sus ojos verdes y su cabello rojizo, atado en una cola de caballo que caía en sus hombros, donde se movía a penas mientras caminaba.

"Hola! Escuché que nuestro nuevo paciente tiene visitas! Les traje una bebida, junto con la medicación de su amigo, espero no les importe!"

"Claro que no! Muchas gracias!" respondió Hilary, desarmándose en agradecimientos. Los chicos miraban a la enfermera, era amable! Hilary golpeó a Kenny en las costillas.

Él saltó y se sonrojó furiosamente "sí, muchas gracias!" los otros siguieron las formalidades, con algo de sonrojo.

La enfermera rió y les sonrió. "Gusto en conocerlos a todos, me dijeron que estarán mucho aquí para su amigo. Soy Samantha. Voy a ser la enfermera personal de su amigo. Supongo que mejor sería preguntar su nombre primero, ninguno de nosotros lo sabe todavía."

Como los chicos aún miraban a la pelirroja, Hilary respondió por ellos "su nombre es Kai"

"Kai? Bien eso facilitará las cosas para mí cuando despierte! Muchas gracias, ahora tomen las bebidas, no puedo quedarme sosteniéndolas!"

Los chicos se sonrojaron aún más al alcanzar una de las tazas cada uno. Hilary miró a Samantha, quien sonrió.

"Apuesto a que consigues eso todo el tiempo!" dijo Hilary.

"Así es, es algo bueno, amo la atención" fue la respuesta de la aún sonriente pelirroja.

Los chicos de pronto tuvieron otro lado hacia donde mirar, algo menos embarazoso. Hilary no pudo evitar reír como la enfermera. Especialmente ya que ésta parecía hacer algún efecto en ellos, se comportarían así alrededor de esta persona. Casi suspiró de alivio con eso.

Samantha fue hacia la cama de Kai y apoyó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa al lado de ésta. El equipo fue dónde estaban para ver qué pasaba. Volvieron a fruncir los ceños al ver por primera vez apropiadamente al capitán después de la operación. Habían estado evitando acercarse a la cama para verlo bien, ahora estaban avergonzados de haberlo hecho, qué había pasado con la promesa de apoyo que le habían hecho? Lo harían ahora.

Kai yacía en su cama, su cara aun más pálida que normalmente. Una venda cubría su cabeza al nivel de la frente. Los tubos estaban en su nariz y uno salía de sus labios entreabiertos. El cobertor de la cama estaba puesto hasta su cintura, su pecho y abdomen cubiertos de vendas con parte del vendaje llegando hasta su hombro izquierdo para irse debajo hacia su espalda. La parte de arriba de su brazo izquierdo también estaba vendada. Las sábanas en su cintura estaban rodeadas de material de vendaje, y su mano izquierda tenía el tubo de suero. En una de las piernas bajo la sábana se veía más bulto que en la otra, y sus pies también se veían más grandes, cubiertos de vendas. Pequeños cortes estaban cubiertos con pequeñas vendas, o simples cintas.

Había tubos atados a la piel que quedaba al descubierto en la parte de arriba del pecho de Kai, tan cercanos a su corazón como fuera posible. Uno de ellos iba a su cuello, para asegurar que el pulso fuera detectado. Se podía ver que en la aguja que estaba en su brazo se conectaban dos bolsas, una con sangre, otra con un líquido claro. También había cables en las vendas de sus brazos, y uno que parecía estar en el de la pierna, iba bajo la sábana.

En otras palabras, estaba hecho un desastre!

"Su amigo ha tenido un tiempo realmente difícil por lo que se ve. No se preocupen, me han dicho que no pregunte hasta que la policía los haya entrevistado a todos. Por más que me gustaría saber más de Kai a nivel personal. No sería una Buena enfermera si no supiera las cosas básicas del paciente del que estoy a cargo!"

"Sí, eso tendría sentido. Desafortunadamente tenemos una relación muy extraña con Kai nosotros. Se mantiene callado para sí mismo, y le gusta confiar solo en él. Temo que podrá ser un paciente difícil para ti!" respondió Kenny, en un estado normal.

"Bien, me gustan los desafíos! Y Kai va a tener que acostumbrarse al hecho de que debe confiar en otros, no tendrá opción por un tiempo. Voy a darle una inyección para revertir la anestesia, si todo va bien le ayudará a despertar más pronto. Pueden quedarse, yo estaré aquí también." Samantha dijo mientras media una jeringa llena de líquido Amarillo. Todos esperaron, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama al levantar el brazo derecho de Kai, inyectando la jeringa llena con la medida exacta.

Volviendo a poner la jeringa en la bandeja y tapándola dijo, "me sentaría si fuera ustedes, esto aún puede tomar un rato!"

Todos se acercaron una silla hacia cerca de la cama.

En algún lugar profundo de la mente de Kai, brotó un pensamiento. Fue hacia la luz.


	18. Despertando ante Amigos y Miedo

**Hola lectores! Muchas gracias por su enorme paciencia, estoy de regreso y ahora estaré actualizando más seguido. Me alegra que les está gustando la historia, leí las reviews y las mandé a la autora. **

**Agradezco nuevamente a Anna por haber actualizado por mí, y bueno… no les aburro más y los dejo con el capítulo. Espero que les guste! En dos reviews más llegamos a las 100!!**

Algo se sentía extraño para Kai, pero qué era? Sus pensamientos volaban libremente en su mente. Dónde estaba el frío cemento que antes sentía en su espalda? Dónde estaba la lluvia? Los trozos de vidrio hundiéndose en su piel? El olor a humo? El dolor?

Ahora había sonidos raros y voces, algo suave y apretado estaba rodeando partes de su cuerpo, algo ajustado alrededor de su pecho, y ahora también estaba sobre algo suave. Qué diablos había pasado? El dolor se había reducido a una molestia.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando ante la luz. Los abrió más grandes, tratando de entender las borrosas figuras que llegaban a su cerebro. Quería mover su cabeza pero se quejó ante el menor intento de un movimiento, que le hizo marearse.

"Creo que despertó! Tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé!" dijo una voz femenina que Kai no había escuchado antes, tenía un sonido armonioso.

Kai miró en la dirección de la voz, capaz de mover más la cabeza ahora que estaba preparado para la sensación de mareo. Sus ojos se enfocaban más ahora, y podía ver que estaba en una habitación que se veía de hospital. El corazón de Kai dio un salto que sonó en el monitor. 

"No te preocupes Kai! Estás en el hospital, estás a salvo. Tus amigos están aquí para ti" dijo la voz musical.

Kai de hecho podía ver a sus amigos, lo miraban desde varios lados de la habitación. Preocupación y alivio se veía en todas las caras. Quería decirles algo, pero algo en su garganta lo detuvo. Frunció el ceño cuando todo lo que pudo hacer fue un sonido áspero.

"Arreglaré eso para ti" dijo la voz una vez más.

Todos miraron hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz. Una mujer en uniforme de enfermera venía hacia él. Sus ojos verdes eran lo que más resaltaba, eran muy expresivos. Tenía cabello largo y colorado, en una trenza larga que caía en su hombro, y en el pecho vendado de Kai cuando ella quitó el tubo en su boca.

Kai hizo una mueca de asco ante el gusto que le quedó.

La enfermera sonrió al decir "te conseguiré algo de agua, tus amigos pueden ayudarte a incorporarte, no trates de moverte mucho si?"

Kai asintió, hablar le parecía mucho trabajo por como le dolía la garganta.

Ella les asintió a los demás al irse, los chicos sonriendo y sonrojándose, Hilary tratando de no mirarlos. Miraron a Kai, quien los miraba fijo.

Ray finalmente rompió el silencio "Es bueno verte bien Kai."

Kai levantó una ceja como respuesta.

"Bueno, no exactamente bien, pero es bueno verte despierto! Te ayudaremos a levantarte"

Caminaron hacia la cama. Ray tomó el hombro de Kai, Tyson el brazo del mismo lado, y Max ayudó en su espalda. Trataron de levantarlo gentilmente pero no lograban nada.

Kai finalmente suspiró frustrado, cuando habló sonó una voz quebradiza y áspera. "No voy a desarmarme si empujan más fuerte saben, puedo estar lastimado pero puedo aguantarlo. Sería una cantidad muy pequeña de dolor al lado de lo que he pasado así que tan sólo háganlo!"

Se sobresaltaron ante sus palabras tan duras. Pero funcionó, y finalmente tenían a Kai sentado, Kenny acomodó las almohadas para que Kai pudiera apoyarse en ellas. El chico estaba claramente incómodo con la atención y no miraría los rostros de sus compañeros de equipo. Hilary le hacía sentirse aún más incómodo cuando lo miraba exactamente donde la sábana casi caía de su pierna derecha. Acomodó la sábana sobre su pierna pero no funcionó, ella se mantuvo mirando donde la piel estaba al descubierto, lo que no era mucho. Lo ponía nervioso.

"Um están todos bien?" finalmente preguntó.

Esto descolocó a todos un poco, ahora lo miraban.

"Qué? No es extraño o si? Y por favor podrías dejar de mirarme de ese modo Hilary!"

Hilary saltó y se sonrojó cuando vio que todos la miraban ahora.

"Lo siento Kai, pero es algo inusual que te preocupes por nosotros, no sabía que estaba eso en ti!" respondió Max, parecía haber encontrado su sonrisa característica otra vez.

Las mejillas de Kai se sonrojaron contra la normalmente pálida piel. El color se fue rápido cuando la enfermera entró. Ella sonrió al grupo.

"Qué bueno ver que lo lograron! Siento no haberme introducido antes Kai, soy Samantha. Voy a ser tu enfermera personal mientras estés en el hospital, así que lo que sea que necesites, tan solo pídeme!"

Kai no pudo creer que alguien tan feliz trabajara en un hospital, pero bueno, el único que él conocía hasta ahora era el de Rusia, que estaba bajo el control de Biovolt y el laboratorio de la abadía. Quiso temblar pero pudo retenerlo.

"Te traje algo de agua, tu estómago puede no soportar mucho por un rato"

"Está bien, Kai nunca come mucho de todos modos" dijo Tyson, volviendo a su personaje al igual que Max.

"Eh? Me sorprende que un chico con tu estado físico no necesite mucho para comer, cómo lo haces?" dijo la enfermera sorprendida. A Kai comenzaba a disgustarle, por el único hecho de que su alegría era demasiada.

Él frunció el ceño. Ella le sonrió y le alcanzó un vaso de agua. Él lo tomó con su mano derecha, mirando las vendas en su muñeca. Comenzó por tomar de a sorbos en lugar de beberla rápido. Por más sediento que estuviera, y por más bien que se sintiera, sabía que tomar mucha agua de prisa le haría peor, no habiendo tomado nada en mucho tiempo.

"Santo cielo! La mayoría de los pacientes no pueden aguantar beber rápido, y se arrepientes después! Cómo sabías que hay que tomar despacio?" Preguntó Samantha.

"Práctica" fue la respuesta del lastimado chico.

Una fruncida de ceño finalmente apareció en el iluminado rostro. Los demás parecieron sorprendidos, esa mujer necesitaba sonreír, la expresión oscura era muy rara. Sin darse cuenta, estaban encantados por ella.

Luego ella se sobresaltó, cuando un sonido vino del cinturón que estaba en sus caderas. "Lo siento mucho, me han llamado a la reunión sobre ti Kai. No te preocupes, es sólo Dickenson y la policía, los doctores y yo. Es para saber exactamente qué pasó para saber más de ti. No tardare mucho!"

Los muchachos le vieron la espalda, o más precisamente sus caderas cuando ella se apuró a salir.

Hilary le pegó al chico que estaba más cerca en las costillas, quien resultó ser Tyson.

"Aw! Por qué fue eso Hil!" se quejó él.

"Chicos! Tan sólo está haciendo su trabajo, dejen de mirarla!"

"Lo haremos si dejas de mirar a Kai!" Respondió el beyluchador de cabello azul oscuro.

Ray se paró entre ellos, "podrían parar ambos, esto es un hospital! Estamos aquí por Kai, lo recuerdan!?"

Dijeron algo por lo bajo para sí mismos, y se negaron a mirarse.

"Fa Kai, tienes tanta suerte de tener a Samantha como enfermera, es muy sexy!!!!!" dijo Max, quitando la atención de Tyson y Hilary.

Kai lo miró como si fuera contagioso.

"En serio, se ve bien y más con el uniforme de enfermera!"

"En serio Max, ey quizás debería fingir apendicitis para que sea mi enfermera!" Agregó Tyson.

Ray les sonrió a ambos, y luego le dijo a Kai frunciendo el ceño, "Tienes que admitirlo Kai, y es amable!"

Recibió un 'jm' como respuesta y un par de ojos cerrados; claramente Kai no estaba interesado en la enfermera.

El tiempo pasó mientras el grupo hacía lo mejor que podía para alegrar a Kai, y consiguieron una sonrisa cuando Tyson se patinó y aterrizó en su trasero. La sonrisa rápidamente desapareció, y fue reemplazada por un pálido horror cuando Samantha llegaba con el Sr. Dickenson. Pero no era la gente que lo asustaba tanto a Kai.

Era la aguja en la bandeja que ella traía.


	19. Conducido por el Miedo

**Hola! Perdonen el retraso por favor! Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 19 para ustedes, tengo mucho sueño así que me voy a acostar, dejen reviews y espero que les guste!!**

**Salute y gracias por habernos ayudado a superar la marca de 100 reviews! Son los mejores lectores!!**

* * *

Si había algo que podía asustar a Kai, entonces eran las agujas. Recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, que le recordaban los tiempos de la abadía. El uso de agujas era común como forma de castigo, y para experimentos. Kai estaba muy familiarizado con ambas formas de uso. Y esos tubos con los que había soñado, tenían agujas también, cientos de ellas penetrando en su piel. Todas las agujas traían dolor, en forma de castigo, químico y sedante, y para control. No podía pasar por eso otra vez, no ahora que estaba libre de la abadía!

Todos se volvieron hacia Kai cuando el sonido del monitor que marcaba sus latidos se aceleró. Él se sentó en la cama, sus manos apretando las sábanas. La transpiración cubría su rostro, su pecho se elevaba pesadamente con su dura respiración. Sus ojos mostraban terror, ocultando prohibidas lágrimas.

"Kai, qué sucede?" preguntó Samantha, acercándose.

Esto solo le causó más pánico, trató de alejarse de ella, un llanto trabado en su garganta.

"Soy solo yo, Samantha, Recuerdas?" preguntó, estaba realmente preocupada, ninguno de sus pacientes había actuado así antes.

Kai miró los rostros de todos, ojos que lo miraban. Una imagen de lo profundo de su mente distorsionó la escena.

Hizo un llanto ahogado sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, en su frente. Sus ojos se cerraron hasta que dolieron, pero aún la imagen no se iba. Ojos lo miraban, clavándose en su mente. Buscando sus reacciones, esperando sus gritos. Tenía que alejarse de ellos, ya no podía soportarlo.

"Kai.." dijo alguien, pero Kai ya no prestaba atención a los que estaban en la habitación, tenía que salir.

Arrancó los tubos atados a su cuerpo, tirando de los sueros pegados a su piel, que caían ante sus desesperados movimientos. Ya no sentía ningún dolor. Quitó el suero en su mano izquierda, arrancando la aguja de su piel. También tiró del tubo en su nariz, la cinta que lo sostenía se despegó fácil. Estaba libre de las máquinas y cables ahora, y tomó la repentina oportunidad para saltar de la cama y empujar a todos en la habitación.

"Kai, regresa!" gritó otra voz. Kai lo ignoró y corrió a través de la puerta, salía sangre de su nariz y de su mano, de donde había rudamente quitado los tubos. El guardia trató de alcanzarlo, para detenerlo. El talón de la mano de Kai golpeó contra la nariz del hombre, rompiendo el cartílago. El guardia cayó. Con un sollozo.

Kai corría siguiendo su instinto y adrenalina ahora. A través de pasillos, sorteando empleados y pacientes. Nadie trató de detenerlo, solo miraban cómo el vendado y sangriento chico corría pasándolos.

No trataron de detener a los otros que lo seguían tampoco. Estaba tan cerca de la puerta. Esquivó el último banco, pero era el momento inapropiado, alguien venía por la puerta. Era el padre de Tyson.

"Papá! Detenlo!" gritó Tyson.

Su padre reaccionó instantáneamente y se abalanzó sobre Kai, cuando éste saltó sobre el banco. Ambos colisionaron y aterrizaron en el suelo, en las recién lavadas baldosas. La sangre marcaba un camino tras ellos.

Kai luchó con todo lo que tenía, y tenía bastante. El padre de Tyson la pasó difícil tratando de sostener al chico. Kai se movía como si fuera perseguido por el infierno. Era casi cierto, el pasado de Kai había sido el infierno. Luchó contra el hombre como un felino salvaje, con sus piernas cuando sostenían sus brazos. El padre de Tyson cayó cuando Kai golpeó su estómago con sus pies.

El muchacho trató de levantarse, solo para ser empujado al suelo por sus amigos, hubiera sido fácil deshacerse del hombre si sus amigos no estaban ahí y lo ayudaban. El mayor sostuvo las piernas de Kai, Tyson y Ray sus brazos. Max sostuvo el rostro de Kai contra las frías baldosas, e incluso Kenny y Hilary ayudaban sentándose en su espalda. Uno a cada lado, bajo sus costillas.

Kai se quejaba con renovada fuerza, cuando vio a Samantha acercarse con una jeringa en su mano, y el Sr. Dickenson detrás.

"Sosténganlo, es un sedante!" les dijo a todos los que estaban juntos con el asustado peliazul.

La Mirada en los ojos de Kai al verla arrodillarse casi la detuvo. Pero decidió seguir adelante al ver el daño que se hacía a sí mismo al tratar de defenderse. Estaba murmurando algo cuando ella cargo la jeringa con el líquido de una botella pequeña en su bolsillo. Lágrimas cayeron por su rostro cuando la aguja atravesó su piel.

Era como si se hubiera dado por vencido de escapar. Yacía allí, sus ojos miraban, como esperando que los efectos de la inyección tuvieran lugar.

Todos los que lo sostenían parecieron sentir el cambio en Kai, al tensarse en lugar de luchar. Se apartaron de él, listos en caso de que tratara de alejarse. Pero él solo yació. El sedante no funcionaba rápido, no como debía hacerlo. Samantha tomó la decisión de darle algo más de él. Kai cerró sus ojos cuando ella le inyectó una segunda vez. Las manos del reloj en la sala de espera dieron una vuelta completa mientras todos esperaban los efectos del sedante.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una larga espera, Kai visiblemente se relajó. El padre de Tyson se estiró, y sostuvo a Kai en sus brazos. Asintió hacia Samantha y la siguió mientras ella caminaba hacia la habitación otra vez. El resto del grupo siguió detrás. Era como una procesión sombría al marchar pasando caras asombradas y descolocadas. Un portero comenzó a limpiar la sangre, convirtiendo el accidente en uno de esos momentos de 'lo he visto todo', había visto algunos durante su vida de trabajo en el hospital.

El Sr. Granger depositó gentilmente a Kai en su cama.

"Menos mal que aparecí en ese momento, ya casi salía del hospital! Qué pasó?" preguntó.

Samantha respondió mientras trabajaba con los vendajes de Kai, mirándole la cabeza. "Parece tener un miedo muy serio respecto a las agujas, pero nunca he visto nadie actuar tan violentamente antes. Qué demonios puede asustar a alguien tanto de algo, para que ignore heridas dolorosas y aún así sea capaz de derrotar a gente más fuerte!"

"Hay mucho que no sabemos del pasado de Kai Samantha, pero sabemos que fue criado en la abadía Balkov de Rusia. Mucha gente lo escuchó en las noticias, cómo fue cerrada después de finalizado el torneo de beyblade. Kai fue sometido a mucho entrenamiento muy severo y doloroso, me temo que a penas conocemos algo del pasado de Kai en ese lugar." Respondió el Sr. Dickenson, su discurso se apoyó con los demás asintiendo repetidas veces.

"No puedo creer que aún estaba consciente después de la cantidad de sedante que le di! Tuve que darle dos veces y aún no fue suficiente" eso era verdad, Kai aún murmuraba, quejándose y moviéndose mientras la enfermera pelirroja trataba de acomodar sus vendajes.

"Y sus ojos! Se había dado por vencido. Era como si intentó y falló a escapar de su miedo, por lo que dejó que pasara. Otras personas que tienen fobias, histeriquean en ese momento o tratan de ignorarme, pero él solo lo aceptó. No creo que nunca olvide la manera en la que esos ojos se dieron por vencidos, era como si algo hubiera muerto en él" ella dejó de atar los vendajes al recordar los hechos.

Ray se adelantó para ayudarla mientras Kai se volvía bruscamente con sus pensamientos. No podían entender lo que decía.

"Está hablando en ruso!" exclamó Kenny de repente.

"Ruso?" preguntó Tyson

"Sí, ruso! Vivió ahí, recuerdan? Quizás hasta nació en ese lugar, ninguno de nosotros lo sabe" respondió Kenny ante la estúpida pregunta de Tyson que hizo en voz alta.

"Oh, sí. Fue por eso que vine hoy." Dijo el padre de Tyson, volviéndose al Sr. Dickenson. "he investigado sobre Kai, y no tiene certificado de nacimiento o archivos médicos, no hay información de sus padres tampoco. La había en algún momento pero ninguno de esos archivos puede ser encontrado y algunos están borrados. No encontré nada."

"Gracias, temía que algo así hubiera pasado, y eso hace que el trabajo del hospital sea más difícil, no hay información que nos diga algo" dijo el Sr. Dickenson.

"Es todo esto trabajo de Voltaire y Boris?" preguntó Max.

"Es probable, este es el estilo de trabajo de ellos. Solo Kai podrá decírnoslo, y no podemos preguntarle hasta que no esté listo para responder a semejantes preguntas" respondió el Sr. Dickenson, acomodándose el bigote.

Miraron a Kai, parecía haberse calmado. Finalmente dejó de luchar contra el sedante, y ahora respiraba normalmente. Samantha trabajaba reemplazando vendajes y tubos, Ray la ayudaba cuando ella necesitaba.

"Ni siquiera sabía que Kai tenía esto con él, cómo pudo haber hecho lo que hizo en su condición?" dijo Hilary en voz alta.

"Nadie lo sabía, me pregunto si Kai sabía que podía!" agregó Tyson.

Todos miraron al ahora durmiente Kai, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, pero todos concordando que sólo Kai podía decirles que sucedía.

"Malas noticias otra vez me temo" dijo el Sr. Granger. "Kai fue la única persona que encontraron en la casa, todos los demás escaparon, incluso esas dos personas que ustedes vieron con él. El lugar donde estuvieron ustedes también estaba vacío. No hay con qué seguir."

Kai era el único ahora que podía acabar con Biovolt de una vez por todas, y ellos estarían ahí para apoyarlo todo el tiempo.


	20. Sin un Nombre

**Hola! Aquí con otro capítulo de la traducción. Gracias por sus reviews! **

Sorprendentemente Kai se había hecho poco daño a sí mismo durante su enojo. Había arrancado algunas agujas, y le sangraba bastante la nariz, todo lo demás parecía bien. Era mucho más terco que lo que los otros pensaron que era. Todos en el hospital habían visto u oído la escena, y muchos habían venido a ver al chico extraño del que habían escuchado. Un par de enojados Dickenson y Granger los echaban desde la puerta. Estaban decepcionados de que trataran a Kai como si fuera una función de circo, en lugar de preocuparse por el chico en sí.

Kai aún no se había levantado del sedante, pero al menos dormía sin soñar esta vez por causa de él. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban en varios lugares en la habitación, hablando entre ellos y con Samantha. Todos le habían dicho lo que sabían sobre Kai. Durante las horas en las que Kai dormía, los había entrevistado la policía, tanto grupal como individualmente. Estaban cansados de tantas preguntas, pero no les importaba cuando era con Samantha. Ella no los presionaba, o escribía notas, era más relajado. La policía finalmente se había ido cuando ella lo solicitó. Todos querían hablar con Kai, pero les había dicho que él no podría responder preguntas hasta más tarde. Se habían ido enojados. 

"No creo que Kai haya dormido tanto en su vida!" dijo Ray, conocía a Kai un poco más que los otros y siempre había sido el que compartía habitación con él cuando los separaban en hoteles. 

"Creo que es cierto! Me pregunto cómo hace para seguir adelante con tan poco sueño y comida, Tyson come y duerme el triple si no más, y está más cansado que Kai!" dijo Max, su sonrisa había regresado llena de energía al irse la policía.

Tyson se preguntó si lo que Max había dicho era un halago o un insulto.

"Conozco a Kai menos que todos ustedes, usualmente los sorprende de ese modo?" preguntó Hilary.

"No así!" respondió Ray "Nos ha sorprendido con actitud y hábitos, y con su habilidad en beyblades, pero ninguno de nosotros hubiera esperado eso de Kai!"

Kenny interrumpió con un pensamiento en voz alta "Me pregunto cómo fue que Kai aprendió tan bien a hablar en Ruso y en nuestra lengua sin tomar acentos de ninguno?"

Todos lo miraron con media sonrisa en sus rostros. Saltaron cuando una ruda voz muy familiar vino desde la dirección de la cama.

"Me enseñaron diez lenguas distintas, en siete soy bueno."

"Kai, estás despierto!" todos se acercaron a la cama, alegres de que él se había podido levantar solo.

"Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Samantha, su mano estirándose para chequear su pulso, necesariamente ahora que le habían quitado el monitor del corazón. Habían decidido mantenerlo con la menor cantidad de máquinas que fuera posible.

Kai le permitió chequear su pulso al contestar "Estoy bien, por mas que creo que te has excedido con los antibióticos"

"Cómo lo sabes?" ella le preguntó.

"Estoy acostumbrado a ciertas drogas, y aprendí a reconocerlas, y sus efectos" fue la fría respuesta.

Kenny se acercó para hablarle a Kai, "dijiste que conoces diez idiomas? A tu edad? Qué idiomas hablas?" parecía emocionado con ese tema, pero ese pensamiento solo pasó por las mentes de Tyson y Max, los demás también se interesaban.

"Soy bueno en ruso, japonés, chino, ingles, francés, árabe y latín. También conozco el alemán, español e italiano bastante bien, pero no soy tan ágil con esos aún"

"Hablas chino?" preguntó Ray, llevando la conversación a un punto que dejaba a los demás adivinando.

"Claro que sí, entendí cuando jurabas en las batallas."

Ray se sonrojó, y aún más cuando Hilary dijo, "y pensábamos que estabas diciendo algo cool relacionado con la batalla!"

"Cómo aprendiste tantos idiomas?" preguntó Kenny, tratando de mantenerse en tema.

"Los aprendí en la abadía, tienen técnicas persuasivas para hacerte aprender lo que quieran. Además, soy buen aprendiz. Deben ser mis genes."

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Ray, tratando de mantener su color bajo control, estaba desapareciendo el sonrojo.

Kai lo miró, arqueando sus cejas.

"Sobre que sean tus genes"

Kai no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. "Boris y Voltaire siempre dijeron que yo era un chico genéticamente perfecto. Era lo que ellos necesitaban, su arma para apoderarse del mundo. Creo que les fallé."

"Oh. Qué más te enseñaron?" preguntó Kenny, aún curioso y queriendo saber qué más podía hace el enigma de su grupo.

"No lo sé, mi pasado aún no está claro. Se que aparte de los entrenamientos y experimentos tuve una educación completa. Matemáticas, lenguas, ciencia, y así todo. También me enseñaban cosas físicas en deporte y pelea. Y lecciones de control del cuerpo y técnicas de relajación."

"Por qué se molestaban en enseñarte todo eso si sólo ibas a ser su arma?"

"Saber es poder, dice el dicho. Lo más que yo supiera y pudiera hacer, más podría ser usado para una variedad de situaciones. Desearía saber más de lo que pasó." Lo último lo dijo en un suspiro. Kai realmente deseaba saber más de su pasado, por qué había sido usado así. Sentía que no sabía quién era.

Los demás se miraron preocupados, Kai nunca había revelado mucho desde que lo conocían. 

Ahora era el momento de Samantha de preguntar, había esperado pacientemente una pausa en la conversación. "Kai, por qué entraste en pánico con la inyección, y qué es eso de estar acostumbrado a ciertas drogas?"

Kai la miró ciegamente un segundo antes de responder. "Fui utilizado en una gran cantidad de experimentos en la abadía. Los analgésicos eran necesarios para mantenerme fuera del dolor que tenía a veces. Por lo de las agujas, mejor ni te cuento. Esos recuerdos son algunos de los peores."

Ray miró a su amigo mientras una escena volvía a su memoria. Él y Kai hablaban en el jardín, una línea quedaba en su recuerdo. No sabes lo que es el dolor Ray, y siendo tu amigo espero que nunca lo sepas". Kai conocía el dolor. Qué le habían hecho en la abadía? Y a los otros? Ray evitó un escalofrío pero aún los ojos caoba de Kai lo notaron. Lo hicieron ponerse incómodo.

"siento tener que cortar la conversación, pero tengo que comenzar la primera sesión de Kai. Pueden esperar con el Sr. Dickenson si gustan, solo será una hora. Es para acelerar el proceso de curación" dijo Samantha, la enfermera caminó hacia la puerta acompañando al resto hacia fuera, ignorando las protestas.

Cerrando la puerta se volvió hacia Kai, "bien, empecemos te parece?"

"A hacer qué?" preguntó Kai, precavido ahora que estaba solo con ella. No podía evitar no confiar en ella, había habido mucha gente que parecía Buena y le había dado la espalda, no iba a arriesgarse sólo porque ella sonriera.

"No me mires así Kai, necesitamos saber qué puedes hacer con tus heridas. Cuanto más puedas hacer, más pronto te vas a casa. Sé que lo has pasado mal, pero tienes que confiar en alguien!" su voz pidió.

"Qué quieres que haga?" preguntó Kai fríamente, sin dejarle pensar que iba a confiar en ella. "Confianza" era como una palabra rota para él, había llevado mucho tiempo volver a armarla. 

Las tareas eran simples para Kai, levantar un objeto pesado con su brazo herido, levantarse sin ayuda, y aun pudo caminar alrededor de la habitación, por más que cojeaba un poco. La última tarea era cambiar sus propias vendas. Esto era algo que Kai hacía con facilidad, pero no recordaba cómo era que sabía vendar heridas.

Frunció el ceño mientras continuaba atando una venda limpia alrededor de su muñeca, la última venda. Su mente repitió imágenes en su cabeza. Era mucho más pequeño en ellas, y estaba trabajando con trapos comparados con el blanco y limpio material del hospital. Vendaba heridas pequeñas propias, en brazos, piernas, pecho, espalda, en todos lados en su cuerpo, momentos distintos. La última imagen hizo que se le cortara la respiración. Estaba arrodillado en frente de un niño pequeño, vendando una herida grave en su pierna. Otras heridas habían sido vendadas con lo mejor que el pequeño Kai sabía hacer. Aún así sabía que el niño estaba por irse.

Susurraba animadoras palabras al niño que moría, diciéndole cómo estaría mejor pronto, cómo saldría de la abadía, y cómo vería a su familia otra vez. El niño sonrió hacia Kai mientras su cuerpo dejaba salir lo que le quedaba de vida. Logró susurrar un 'gracias' antes de irse de Kai para siempre. Lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Kai hacia la ahora pacífica expresión del niño que había partido.

Pero en la mente de Kai, él pensaba que podía haberlo hecho mejor, podía haber salvado al niño, ayudarlo a escapar, cualquier cosa, sólo podría haberlo hecho. Pero no había logrado salvarlo, y la desesperación crecía en el alma de Kai. Recordaba cómo fue arrastrado pataleando y gritando, lejos del cuerpo, y sus quejidos solo ganaban más dolor físico, pero nada dolía más en ese momento de su vida que la muerte que era incapaz de detener.

Y el niño incluso le había agradecido. Nada había sido dicho más sinceramente que las palabras dichas por el niño, y Kai ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Algo hablaba en la nublosa distancia del presente. Hizo volver a Kai a la realidad. Se encontró mirando los ojos verdes de Samantha, y la extraña mirada en sus amigos después de haber corrido hacia adentro al escuchar a Samantha gritar el nombre de Kai. 

"Kai, qué sucede, estás bien?"

"Yo, recordé algo. Cómo pudieron hacerlo, por qué lo hicieron?!"

"Qué cosa Kai, qué sucedió?"

Kai sólo escondió su cabeza en sus manos, antes de levantarse y golpear la pared con el costado de su puño, dejando una marca en el ahora roto yeso y pintura.

"Alguien encontró a Boris después del fuego?" preguntó, la furia llenando sus palabras.

"No, Kai que sucede?!"

"Boris tiene mi pasado, y lo quiero de regreso!"

La determinación en sus palabras golpeó a todos los que estaban en la habitación.


	21. Una Promesa

**Una actualización rápida comparada con la anterior, aquí está el capítulo 21. Que lo disfruten!! Y gracias por sus reviews!!**

"Qué quieres decir con que Boris tiene tu pasado? Recordaste algo? Dinos Kai!" pidió Tyson, curioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

Kai trataba de controlar su enojo respirando profundo al responder, "Boris sabe todo lo que me pasó, tiene mi pasado! Debo encontrarlo!"

"Oh no, no es así Kai!" dijo Ray de pronto "No vas a acercarte ni a él ni a Voltaire. Todos hablamos al respecto, y hemos decidido dejar que la policía se ocupe de encontrarlos"

Kai miró a todos con una expresión de desentendimiento antes de negar con la cabeza y hablar, "Ustedes no entienden, Boris no dirá nada aunque la policía lo encuentre, y no lo hará! Necesito saber Ray, necesito mi pasado. Necesito saber su nombre.." agregó al final

"El nombre de quién? Qué recordaste?" preguntó Hilary.

Kai suspiró al responder, "Boris dejó que sucedieran cosas peores de lo que me pasó a mi. Le causó la muerte a un niño en la abadía, y aún más. Era una lección para mí, no pregunten porque no sé. Ese niño murió en mis brazos y yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre, necesito saberlo!"

"Kai!" fue la llorosa respuesta de Hilary mientras se adelantó y lo abrazó.

Todos miraron sin hablar, pero solo el rostro de Kai era el que mostraba sorpresa.

"Lo sabía!" gritó Tyson, "Sabía que sentías algo por Kai!"

Hilary saltó lejos de Kai como si hubiera sido electrocutada "No, No es eso! Yo, yo, yo sólo me sentí mal por él! Les daría a todos un abrazo si estuvieran tristes!"

"No estoy triste" dijo Kai, retomando su compostura, "Estoy enojado y lastimado, y sólo quiero mis recuerdos de vuelta!"

"Entendemos Kai, pero no puedes ir y encontrarlos, no es seguro! No querrás terminar en el hospital otra vez o sí? Todos estamos preocupados por ti, y no haces nada más que hacernos preocupar más, sólo hazlo por nosotros!"

"No, tengo que hacer esto!" respondió.

"Ya es suficiente Kai!" dijo el Sr. Dickenson desde la puerta "escuchamos toda la conversación! Deja de ser terco y acepta que la policía tiene que encontrarlos, no tu! Ahora prométenos que vas a escucharnos y no irás tras Boris o Voltaire"

Kai lo miró; casi podría haberlos odiado a todos por hacer esto, casi. Luego algo vino a su mente, "Bien, prometo que no iré y encontraré a Boris o a Voltaire, contentos ahora!"

"Sí Kai, me hace realmente feliz y aliviado escucharte decir eso"

Samantha les sonrió. "Bien ahora que está arreglado, necesito enseñarle a mi paciente cómo lavarse las heridas, y preferiría si salen de aquí. Sería algo vergonzoso para todos si se quedan!"

Hilary no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de color rojo profundo que tenía Kai, y las decepcionadas caras de los chicos. Escuchó a Tyson decirle a los demás, "Quizás debería meterme en el hospital, Kai tiene mucha suerte de tener una enfermera buena! Qué daría yo a cambio de un baño por parte de Samantha!"

Ella no pudo evitar interrumpir, "Sería el primer baño en años, o no Tyson?"

Samantha sacó de la habitación al grupo que ahora reía y protestaba. Cerró la puerta en sus rostros.

"Creo que todos están hambrientos, vamos a la cafetería! Yo invito" dijo el Sr. Dickenson, distrayéndolos de la puerta.

"Sí! Me estoy muriendo de hambre!! Gracias Sr. D!!!!" dijo Tyson, corriendo hacia el pasillo.

"Um, Tyson, la cafetería es por ahí" dijo Kenny, señalando la dirección opuesta.

"Lo sabía!" Tyson dijo, pasándolos corriendo en la dirección correcta.

"No debiste haberle dicho jefe, podríamos haber tenido algo de calma por un rato!" rió Max.

Habían encontrado la cafetería y estaban disfrutando su comida, Tyson varias comidas.

"Y bien Sr. D, cuando cree que dejaran a Kai ir a casa?" preguntó Tyson a través de un bocado. Hilary miró disgustada.

"Tan pronto como Kai pueda probar su independencia con las heridas. Creen que un par de días más, se sorprendieron con la capacidad de Kai para manejarse con esas heridas.."

"A dónde irá?" preguntó Hilary.

"Ya que ciertamente no puede quedarse con su abuelo en la mansión, y tampoco solo por ahora, le he pedido al abuelo de Tyson si pueden quedarse todos tanto como quieran, incluyendo a Kai, él aceptó."

"Y dónde está el Abuelo?" preguntó Tyson, aún masticando al hablar. Esta vez Hilary frunció el ceño.

"Está acomodando las habitaciones para todos para que estén contentos con la estadía, tu padre se queda también." El padre de Tyson asintió.

"Bien!" gritó Tyson, escupiendo comida en su alegría. Era mucho para Hilary.

"Muy Bien Tyson, si no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada mientras comes la cerraré por ti!" Ray y Max la sostuvieron mientras ella trataba de cruzar la mesa para alcanzar a Tyson.

"Cuándo va a hablar la policía con Kai?" preguntó el aún serio jefe.

"Mañana, por lo que no visitaremos, y pasado mañana podremos traerlo a casa a la tarde."

"Genial, podemos hacer una fiesta!" exclamó Max, con su entusiasmo usual. "Mi mama y papa querrán venir, también los All Starz y los Majestics!!"

"No creo que sea una Buena idea, a Kai no le gustan mucho las fiestas desde donde lo veo yo…" dijo Hilary.

"Los White Tigers querrán venir también, podemos tomarlo como una reunión, no algo para Kai. Así él se sentirá mejor." Arregló Ray.

"Creo que es una Buena idea. Mejor comiencen a organizar antes de que sea tarde!" accedió el Sr. Dickenson.

Rápidamente terminaron su comida y aún tuvieron que esperar que Tyson comiera el postre. Luego quedaban los planes para la fiesta.

Kai no podía creer que Samantha le estuviera lavando. Se sentía inútil y muy avergonzado. Durante todo el tiempo ella le sonreía con esa repugnante sonrisa dulce. En la abadía lo hubieran dejado sucio hasta que él pudiera limpiarse solo otra vez, y prefería eso más que esto.

"Puedes volver a ponerte el pantalón ahora" dijo Samantha al alcanzarle el par de shorts. "Tendrás que lavarte así hasta que tus heridas cicatricen. Tomará un par de semanas llegar hasta ese punto mientras que no vuelvas a abrir ninguna herida."

Kai agradeció que ella fuera profesional, en el sentido de que no miraba mientras él se ponía la ropa.

"Ahora quiero hablarte sobre el hecho de que no has tomado nada de tu medicación"

Mierda, pensó Kai.

"Detuvimos las inyecciones porque no te gustan, pero tienes que tomar las pastillas que te damos! Sólo son antibióticos y analgésicos, por qué las has estado destruyendo en lugar de tomarlas?"

"No sabía que estaba siendo observado, de saberlo lo hubiera hecho mejor. Sólo que no confío en las pastillas de ninguna forma. Es como mi miedo por las agujas, causado por algo que sucedió en la abadía. No les temo a las pastillas, pero mi garganta se cierra cuando tengo que tomarlas."

"Nada va a sucederte como en la abadía Kai, solo son para tu bien, tienes que tomarlas!"

"No me importa el dolor, puedo soportar eso, nunca estuve enfermo o tuve una infección por lo que tampoco me preocupa eso!"

"No, pero nosotros estamos preocupados! Sufres cuando no lo necesitas!"

"Lo siento, solo no puedo tomarlas."

Samantha suspiró, supuso que había perdido esta ronda. "Bien Kai, intentaré buscar alguna forma. Ahora, necesitas descanso si vas a ser entrevistado por la policía mañana, quieres ayuda para alcanzar la cama?"

"No gracias, puedo solo."

"Bien entonces, te dejo para descansar."

Él no respondió y ella cerró la puerta.

Kai respiró profundo al caminar hacia la ventana. Miró a través de las rejas hacia el cielo. No podía esperar para salir de allí, ver el cielo apropiadamente. Extrañaba los amaneceres y atardeceres. También Dranzer. El fénix lo llamó desde la mesa de noche, fue hacia allí y tomó el blade.

"Pronto Dranzer, pronto tendremos nuestras respuestas"

El fénix latió en su mano para manifestar su acuerdo.


	22. Entrevista y Planes

**Bueno, hola lectores de Starbugkenny, me alegro que haya gustado el capítulo anterior y aquí estoy con la traducción para el capítulo 22. Espero que también guste, no se olviden de dejar reviews!**

Había tenido los suficiente, quería salir! Había estado encerrado en la habitación con rejas y un guardia en la puerta. Odiaba el olor a clínicos, las drogas, el control que esta gente tenía sobre él. Sólo una brisa de aire fresco iba a ser mejor que nada más justo en ese momento. Salió de la cama algo quejoso y apoyó sus vendados pies en las frías baldosas del suelo. Se preguntó si este guardia sería uno bueno, ni siquiera importaba. Sentía cosas en su cuerpo que no había sentido desde las misiones de Biovolt.

Caminó lentamente y tan cayado como pudo hasta la puerta. Giró el picaporte y la abrió lo suficiente como para ver al guardia. El hombre estaba desplomado en su silla, entre sus uñas un palillo. Kai volteó la vista, esta parte sería fácil. Se apegó a la puerta y apoyó sus dedos en el hombro del guardia. El hombre saltó por solo un minuto antes de caer dormido cuando Kai apretó los puntos de presión. El recorrido entero era muy fácil. Antes de darse cuenta estaba parado fuera de las puertas del hospital, respirando ampliamente el fresco aire.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?" preguntó una voz muy familiar, cortando el aire. "Te efermarás si te quedas afuera por mucho rato. Estabas tratando de escapar?"

"No Samantha, sólo quería algo de aire."

"Si tu lo dices…" ella dijo sin creerle del todo "Ahora vuelve adentro, tienes un largo día por delante mañana." 

"Qué estás haciendo tu afuera? Por qué incluso estás en el hospital a la noche, no deberías estar en casa?"

Ella sólo le sonrió mientras caminaban hacia adentro.

Kai ya estaba despierto cuando Samantha entró para despertarlo al día siguiente. Ella tenía un traje y una silla de ruedas con ella.

"Es bueno ver que aún estás aquí. Ponte esto y podemos ir a terminar con lo de la policía" dijo Samantha, a ella también le desagradaba la policía y se notó en su voz.

"Puedo caminar, no necesito eso" dijo Kai, mirando la silla de ruedas.

"Sí, puedes caminar, pero es un largo camino. Si te dañas más la pierna de lo que ya está, tendrás que quedarte más tiempo."

Eso cerró el trato. Ella sonrió mientras Kai tomó el traje y se lo puso. Esperó a que él terminara y se sentara en la silla de ruedas, protestando todo el tiempo.

"Quieres comer algo en el camino?"

"No" fue la simple respuesta

"Bien, pero vas a comer algo ante el primer descanso que tengas de ellos!"

"Hn" fue la aún más simple respuesta a eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas a través de la puerta.

Kai fue dejado en una habitación con sólo una mesa, dos sillas, un grabador, y dos hombres en traje. Samantha lo llevó con la silla de ruedas hasta la mesa, frente a los hombres. Kai podía sentir su desdén cuando uno agitó la mano hacia ella para despedirla. Él se los quedó mirando mientras ella se fue.

La entrevista era para Kai una total pérdida de tiempo. Preguntaron cosas estúpidas y lo trataron como si fuera un pequeño niño con la inteligencia de una papa. Él se volvía menos dispuesto a colaborar mientras pasaba el tiempo, y ellos se impacientaban, repetían preguntas, se enojaban ante las respuestas o la falta de ellas. Kai estaba sentado en su posición usual de ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados. Ellos comenzaron a decirle cómo los atraparían, qué tan fácil sería.

Pasaron tres horas hasta que Kai tuvo suficiente. Abrió sus ojos y miró a los hombres. Dejaron de hablar, no importaba lo que decían, Kai ya no escuchaba desde hacía rato.

"No atraparán a Boris o a Voltaire"

Uno de los hombres comenzó a protestar por lo que Kai había dicho.

"Cállate! No tienes idea de a lo que te enfrentas, y estás cometiendo el más grave error al asumir que eres más listo que tu oponente. Han evitado a gente como ustedes durante sus vidas enteras, trabajando sobre sus respingadas y orgullosas narices mientras ustedes pensaban que podían atraparlos. Siquiera están haciendo preguntas propicias! Les dire lo que veo, tengo más inteligencia en mi zapato de la que tienen todos ustedes juntos! Me disgustan, y no tengan esperanzas de atraparlos. Ahora, si no les importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como quizás arreglarme el cabello"

Él se levantó de la silla de ruedas y caminó fuera de la habitación sin una segunda mirada a los rostros sin habla de los policías. Samantha lo esperaba fuera de la puerta, una amplia sonrisa presente en su rostro, había escuchado todo. 

"Ahora conseguiré algo para que comas. Te dejaré caminar si aceptas comer lo que te doy"

Kai le asintió y le permitió que lo ayudara a sostenerse mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

Kai no podia creer la cantidad de comida que Samantha puso delante de él. Incluso esperaba que Kai comiera todo eso. Ella asintió animándolo para intentar probar algo de eso. 

"Cómo lo haces Kai? Casi no has comido nada desde que estás aquí, y casi no has perdido peso!"

"Sólo no necesito mucho. Es como con el sueño, puedo arreglármelas con poca comida y poco descanso. Creo que es algo para lo que entrené, pero no puedo estar seguro."

"Qué te hicieron ahí?! Es como si estuvieran queriendo sacar algo de tí, como si quisieran asegurarse de que sobrevivieras a todo!" 

"Diste justo en el blanco. Yo iba a ser el soldado perfecto para Biovolt."

La manera en la que él lo dijo la dejó en blanco por un segundo. Volvió a ganar la compostura y le sonrió.

"Creo que estarás feliz con las noticias por cierto, los doctores dicen que puedes volver a casa mañana por la tarde. Así que no tendrás que intentar escapar otra vez"

"Te dije, solo necesitaba algo de aire anoche. Odio el olor a hospital"

Ella solo asintió y sonrió, él comenzaba a odiar eso respecto a ella.

…

"Viva! Todos vienen desde América! Mi mamá, papa, los All-Starz y los Majestics, todos vienen!"

"Es genial Max, pero qué están haciendo los Majestics en América?" preguntó Ray, riéndo mientras el rubio loco saltó en el sofá de Tyson.

"Mi mamá los invitó por un tiempo para hacer investigaciones. Esta va a ser una fiesta genial!"

"Eso es, los White Tigers también vienen, han estado viajando por aquí cerca así que van a llegar" agregó Ray.

Tyson saltó en la habitación con tanto entusiasmo como el de Max. "le pedí a Samantha si quería venir a la fiesta y me dijo que le encantaría! Me pregunto si bailará conmigo si le pido."

Hilary caminó dentro de la habitación con lo último. "Ni siquiera sabía que bailas, Tyson! Además, ella es algo mayor para ti"

Tyson le sacó la lengua.

"Ey muchachos, ya tienen todo listo? Mejor apúrense y acomoden las cosas, luego avísenme si quieren que eche un vistazo!" llamó el abuelo de Tyson desde la cocina.

"Casi lo olvido!! Necesitamos música!" gritó Tyson a nadie en particular.

"Sí Tyson, podemos aportar la música, solo necesitamos comida y decoración" dijo Hilary, amaba estar en control.

"Cierto, Ray y Max pueden buscar la decoración, y Tyson, Kenny y yo nos ocupamos de la comida, de acuerdo? El sr. Dickenson ha dicho eso para que le consigamos sus bolas de arroz preferidas, así que aquí está el dinero" sí, amaba tanto esta manera.

Todos recibieron algo de la plata y fueron a realizar sus tareas asignadas para conseguir todo.

El Sr. Dickenson, el abuelo de Tyson y su padre vieron como el grupo desapareció.

"Es bueno ver que tienen algo que hacer después de todo lo que han pasado últimamente" dijo el padre de Tyson, viendo a su hijo correr tras Hilary y Kenny.

"Sí, las cosas parecen siempre salir mal para estos chicos. Es bueno ver que aún tienen a todos los amigos del torneo" agregó el Sr. Dickenson.

"Esos pequeños siempre saben cómo meterse en problemas, pero siempre salen adelante" dijo el abuelo de Tyson. No podían estar en desacuerdo con eso. .

"Sólo espero que mi casa salga adelante después de esta fiesta!" agregó al final. Todos rieron mientras empezaban a acomodar los muebles. El día siguiente sería interesante.


	23. Bienvenido

**Quiero honorablemente agradecerles por todo el apoyo que están brindando con las reviews. Esta historia superó las 100 en el capítulo 19 con la traducción. En cambio, en la original en inglés estaban en este capítulo, el número 23, y les faltaba 1 review para llegar a las 100. Por lo tanto les agradezco infinitamente su fidelidad, y espero que continúe así. Los dejo con el cap!**

"Esta fiesta va a ser genial!!!!" gritó Max al poner en su lugar lo último que faltaba de la decoración. Falló y cayó al suelo, riendo ante su ridiculez.

Ray miró a su amigo con una media sonrisa algo preocupada en su rostro, supuso que Max estaría feliz de ver a su familia y demás equipos. Ray también estaba feliz, pero no tanto! No podía esperar ver a los White Tigers, especialmente a Mariah. Ella era una buena amiga, aunque a veces se preguntaba si había algo más. Negó con su cabeza, no estaba seguro de querer pensar en eso.

"Chicos, la comida está lista" llamó Hilary desde la cocina. "Sólo necesitamos mantener a Tyson alejado de ella!" esto fue seguido pronto por… "Tyson? Tyson aléjate de la comida, es para después! Estás escuchándome TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hilary y Kenny pronto vinieron arrastrando un quejoso Tyson detrás de ellos.

"Eso es bueno, ya casi terminamos con la decoración también. Entonces qué hay que hacer ahora?" preguntó Ray mientras Max trataba de contener la risa.

"Esperaremos que lleguen todos, y luego iremos a buscar a Kai! No puedo esperar para conocer a sus amigos!" dijo Hilary, alegrándose también.

Luego sonó el timbre.

"Atiendan la puerta chicos!" avisó el abuelo de Tyson desde el jardín. Los adultos se habían apartado una mesa afuera para que los chicos tuvieran la casa para ellos solos. Esperaron a los padres de Max para luego poder tomar el té.

Tyson corrió y aterrizó en la puerta. Cuando la abrió fue bienvenido por cuatro rostros de expresión felina y un moño rosa.

"Tyson" pidió Ray, caminando detrás de él "Vas a dejarlos entrar?"

"Oh claro! Lo siento! No los he visto desde el campeonato y no han cambiado en nada desde entonces!"

"Tampoco tu" agregó Lee, sonriente.

Los siguientes diez minutos se pasaron en saludos, introducciones, abrazos y palmadas. Hilary y Mariah incluso se llevaron bien, lo que sorprendió a todos. Hasta que comenzaron a ponerse mandonas, lo que clarificó esa amistad.

"Bien chicos, una regla!" dijeron ellas. "Sin Beyblades! Esta es una fiesta, no un torneo, coman y bailen, sin beyblades!"

Esto decepcionó a la mayoría de los chicos, pero sus sonrisas volvieron a emerger cuando se sugirió jugar al Twister. Tyson perdió todos los juegos y luego corrió a la puerta ante un nuevo timbre.

Un grupo enorme estaba en la entrada, voces Europeas y americanas llamaban saludando.

"PAPÁ! MAMÁ!" Gritó Max, atravesando la puerta hacia los brazos de sus padres. Todos entraron, las introducciones tomando más tiempo esta vez.

"Kai no volvió aún?" preguntó Emily.

"No, vamos a buscarlo ahora que todos están aquí!" respondió Tyson, alejándose del pequeño partido de lucha que se había generado entre él, Ray, Lee, Michael, Eddy, Steve y Johnny. Enrique ya estaba tratando de encararse a Hilary y Mariah, que reían en su cara. Emily se veía malhumorada. Oliver y Robert veían desde lejos cómo la lucha avanzaba, y Max les mostró a sus padres a dónde estaban los adultos. Kevin y Gary solo veían todo sorprendidos.

"Sr. D! Vamos a buscar a Kai ahora!" dijo al llegar al jardín.

"Sí Tyson! Max ya me lo informó, ahora le podrían buscar algo de ropa? No creo que quiera venir a casa en ropa de hospital, te lo aseguro!"

"Diablos! Tiene razón! Vamos Ray!" Gritó tras él. El muchacho de ojos ámbar se sobresaltó y siguió a Tyson.

"Espero sobrevivir esta noche!" dijo el Sr. Dickenson para sí mismo.

…

Tyson y Ray habían encontrado la bolsa de Kai y comenzaron a revolverla, buscando ropas.

"Espero que no se enoje por esto, no quiero que me persiga un Kai enojado!" dijo Ray.

Tyson sonrió, "No te preocupes, estaremos a salvo hasta que comience a correr otra vez!"

"No puede usar su remera de siempre, es muy apretada para sus vendajes! Ey, mira." Dijo Ray al sacar un reproductor de CD. "Quién sabía que Kai escuchaba música!"

"encontré una remera! Típico, es negra!"

"Bueno, tengo sus pantalones; al menos sí puede usar los de siempre. Um, Tyson, necesita ropa interior también.."

"Veamos si tiene algo con corazones o caritas sonrientes!" dijo Tyson, pero se decepcionó al encontrar un par de boxers grises.

"Debimos esperar eso!" exclamó Ray.

La cabeza de Max apareció en la puerta. "Están listos chicos? Debemos irnos!"

"En seguida!"

El Sr. Dickenson y el padre de Tyson esperaban en un minibús de la BBA, Ray, Max y Tyson decidieron ir y los otros esperarían.

Aparecieron en el hospital para encontrarse con Kai y Samantha esperando en una pequeña habitación con baños cerca.

"Te trajimos algo de ropa Kai!"

"Bien" dijo Samantha, "puedes cambiarte en el baño, te esperaremos aquí, necesitas ayuda para levantarte?"

"Hn" fue la respuesta de Kai al levantarse de su silla lentamente. Una sombra se reflejó en los ojos de Ray al ver el normalmente independiente Kai, esforzarse ante algo tan simple. Kai tomó las ropas de la mano de Tyson y se fue al baño.

"Siento mucho su actitud, tuvo una sesión algo difícil y creo que le afectó." Dijo Samantha explicando el más que antisocial comportamiento de Kai.

"Está bien, sabemos cómo llega a ser Kai!" dijo Tyson. "Todavía vienes a la fiesta?"

"Pues claro!" respondió ella, mirando al padre de Tyson. Afortunadamente Tyson no la vio, pero Ray sí.

"Me pregunto si hay algo entre ellos dos?" pensó para sí mismo.

El pensamiento fue interrumpido al ver a Kai parado en las ropas que se le habían dado.

El padre de Tyson se acercó y levantó a Kai sin problemas, quien se opuso a ser sostenido.

"No te molestes en tratar de apartarte Kai, sólo vas a lastimarte. Está lejos el minibús para caminar."

"Bájame" dijo Kai como respuesta "puedo caminar!"

"Sé que puedes caminar, pero me ordenó tu enfermera que te llevara, y no puedo voltear un pedido de una hermosa joven!"

Ray vio el rostro de Samantha, y estuvo seguro que había un tinte en sus mejillas.

"Qué bueno que Tyson sea tan ignorante de todo a su alrededor" pensó Ray. Tyson ya les había dicho a los chicos cuánto le gustaba Samantha.

Kai se había resignado a ser llevado, por más que su mirada le decía a todos que no estaba feliz al respecto.

Caminaron hasta el minibús en silencio, todos esperaron que el padre de Tyson pusiera a Kai en un asiento.

"Necesitas ayuda con el cintu…………" el padre de Tyson comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo ante la mirada de muerte de Kai.

"Heh, creo que no!"

Todos los demás se acomodaron.

"Entonces Kai, esperas volver y ver a todos de vuelta?" preguntó Tyson.

"Supongo que sucede algo por la manera en la que dices eso" respondió Kai, sospechoso ahora.

"Sí! Todos están en casa para una fiesta! Todos los equipos, los White Tigers, All Starz y los Majestics!"

Kai suspiró, el resto del día iba a ser uno muy largo.

"Está Emily también?" preguntó.

"Claro que sí, es parte de los All-starz! Por qué?"

Kai gruñó en voz alta ante las noticias. "Siempre trata de preguntar todo, no me dejará solo!"

"Quizás le gustas! Kai tiene una novia!"

"No es así! Deberías callarte si supieras cuán capaz soy aún de lastimarte!!!"

Todos rieron cuando Tyson tragó saliva y sonrió tontamente.

El minibús apareció por fin en la ahora muy poblada casa. Kai respiró profundo al bajarse del vehículo, necesitaría toda esa concentración para sobrevivir hasta mañana. El padre de Tyson se acercó a él y Kai se apuró a caminar, aún cuando su pierna dolía no lo iban a llevar otra vez!


	24. El Ganador Duerme

**Bueno! Al fin aquí con otro capítulo, mil disculpas por el retraso. Y bueno… espero que les guste..! y recuerden, no lo intenten en casa..! saludos y dejen reviews! **

Kai alcanzó la puerta, estaba casi dispuesto a entrar hasta que Tyson lo pasó corriendo y gritó una vez que estuvo adentro,

"VOLVIMOOS!"

Kai había visto estampidas en la televisión, pero nunca había esperado ver una con sus propios ojos; era exactamente lo que estaba pasando ahora. Todos habían escuchado a Tyson gritar y venían corriendo para verlos.

Kai se quedó en shock cuando vio tantas caras de golpe, holas, cómo estás, y qué bueno verte venían de todas las direcciones. Él no pensaba que algo así iba a pasar, y estaba en eso cuando alguien lo levantó.

"No otra vez!" pensó. Esta vez era un Steve sonriente que lo había levantado del suelo

"BAJAME!" gritó Kai.

"De ninguna manera! Tengo instrucciones de Judy de asegurarme de que llegues a la cama en una pieza! Deja de moverte!"

El intento de Kai era a medias sin embargo; no tenía la energía para intentarlo realmente. Se quejó durante todo el camino hasta el sillón, y miró mal a Steve cuando lo bajó. 

"Lo siento" dijo Steve, "Tengo que seguir órdenes"

Que Kai se sentara solo facilitó las cosas para que los demás se agruparan en torno a él. En las sillas, en el suelo, hablándose entre ellos y con Kai. Luego él se dio cuenta quiénes se habían sentado a sus lados. Se molestó de ver a ambas, Hilary y Emily a cada lado de él. Las dos actuaban extraño a su alrededor, y no le gustaba la razón que se le ocurría para explicar esto.

"Podemos comer ahora por favor!?" pidió Tyson, su estómago gruñendo y enfatizando su punto.

Incluso Hilary se rió ante la embarazosa cara de Tyson, "Claro, empieza" dijo naturalmente.

Ambas chicas se volvieron hacia Kai.

"Quieres comer algo Kai?" preguntó Hilary en una enfermiza y dulce voz

"Qué hay de tomar algo?" preguntó Emily de la misma forma.

"..." Kai no había alcanzado a decir una palabra antes de que las chicas saltaran, se miraran mal la una a la otra, y corrieran hacia la cocina.

Kai se llevó una mano al cabello y suspiró. Levantó la cabeza al ver a Ray sentarse a su lado.

"Te vi con Hil y Emily, te estás divirtiendo?" preguntó el chino.

"No" dijo Kai, "me están haciendo enfadar, y acabo de llegar aquí. De hecho, todo me está haciendo enfadar!" resporó profundo, "Veo que Mariah te extrañó."

Ray volteó la vista, sonrojado.

"Los ví, estabas muy cómodo con ella en tu falda, y ronroneabas como gato al que le dieron leche cuando te besó en la mejilla"

"Sí, bueno, creo."

"Me alegro por ti Ray, se gustan desde hace mucho, es muy obvio."

"Nada está serio aún Kai."

"Pero lo sera, verdad?"

Ray sonrió aún más. "Sí! Ahí está, hablaremos luego!"

Kai vio a su amigo caminar hacia Mariah. Pensó en Tori, y se preguntó qué sería de ellos ahora. El pensamiento fue dejado al aire cuando dos personas saltaron a cada lado de él. Un plato y un vaso fueron puestos delante de su cara.

"Aquí tienes!" dijeron dos voces a la vez.

"Uh, tengo que hablar con alguien, las veo después!" dijo Kai rápidamente mientras se levantaba, evitando quejarse ante el dolor producido por su veloz escape. No volvió hacia atrás para ver a los decepcionados rostros. Sonrió levemente al escuchar a Tyson diciéndole a Kenny cómo había atrapado a su padre y a Samantha juntos afuera, oh, qué traición, oh, que dolor. Pronto fue olvidado cuando Tyson recordó la torta que aún estaba en la cocina.

Kai llegó afuera y suspiró algo aliviado. El aire fresco siempre se sentía bien cuando Kai necesitaba escapar de algo, físico o emocional. Miró al cielo, ya casi el sol se ponía. Tenía que verlo.

Caminó alrededor de la casa, buscando alguna manera de llegar al techo. Encontró una escalera. Subió lentamente para evitar tanto dolor como fuera possible. Se sentó en uno de los techos y observó el cielo, los colores comenzaban a cambiar. Se iluminaba y oscurecía, finalmente tornándose en el azul oscuro profundo que llenaba el cielo de noche. Vio como las estrellas se hacían visibles, y la luna subía más alto, iluminándose mientras. El sol se fue a dormir, y lentamente Kai también.

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar su nombre. Negó con la cabeza en el aire fresco tratando de aclarar sus ideas, le dolía la cabeza. Se levantó y miró hacia abajo para ver a todas las personas en la fiesta buscándolo y llamándolo. Fue hasta la escalera y bajó despacio apoyándose en su pierna sana.

"Estoy aquí" dijo saliendo de las sombras.

"Diablos Kai! Me dio un ataque al corazón cuando no te encontraban! Aquí está!" dijo Michael.

"Sí, todos nos estabamos preguntando dónde te habías escondido" dijo Robert.

"Sólo quería algo de aire, por qué me buscaban?"

Michael sonrió en la luz de la luna. "Los adultos están algo ocupados en este momento y decidí avivar un poco la fiesta! Ven con nosotros, todos están listos!"

Kai lo siguió mientras Michael hablaba.

"Ahora que los adultos están ocupados, no nos molestarán!"

Caminaron hacia la casa donde ahoar todos se habían agrupado en sillas y en el suelo. Hilary dejó un lugar libre en el sofa al lado de ella, el unico lugar que quedaba. Kai respiró profundo y se sentó al lado.

"Bien Damas y Caballeros! Les daremos...un concurso de Bebidas!" con una voz llamativa, Michael sacó de la nada tres botellas de Vodka y tres de vino tinto.

"El Vino tinto es para los que no pueden beber mucho, el vodka es para los que son fuertes aquí, de lo que dudo haya muchos!"

El juego comenzó con los que tomaban vino tinto. Hilary, Emily, Oliver, Enrique, Kevin, Kenny, Gary, y Eddy se turnaron para tomar de las botellas hasta que solo Hilary y Emily eran las que podían tomar, era una competición entre ellas en la que se miraban con ojos desorbitados. Todos los demás gritaron cuando las dos se cayeron de espaldas y gruñendo.

"Ahora es nuestro turno! La última ronda demostró a Kevin como perdedor y un empate entre las chicas! Veamos quien gana esta ronda!" dijo Michael. Tomó un montón de Vodka y tragó duramente. Todos se riéron al verlo con lágrimas en los ojos. Pasó la botella a Max, quien tosió y tomó la bocanada de vino. La botella hizo la ronda pasando por Lee, Steve, Robert, Mariah, Johnny, Tyson y Ray. La botella llegó a las manos de Kai.

"No deberías Kai, tu medicación" advirtió Ray.

Kai sonrió "No estoy tomando ninguna medicación" y con eso tomó un largo trago de la botella disfrutando la familiar sensación ardiente en su garganta.

"No parecías de los que tomaban Kai! Eres demasiado responsable!" molestó Michael.

"Olvidas, que fui criado en Rusia. La abadía era un muy buen lugar para almacenar alcohol ilegal, y el vodka era particularmente favorito. Este es algo débil en comparación."

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Kai, que le devolvía la botella a Michael.

"Creo que es tu turno otra vez?"

Gritaron cuando Michael tomo otro trago, un desafío hacia Kai obvio en sus ojos. No pasó mucho rato hasta que Lee, Mariah, Rei, Max, Robert y Tyson se dieron por vencidos. El resultado de que Tyson tomara se escuchó desde el baño. Había tomado más de lo que podia.

Un rato más, y Johnny finalmente se rindió, aún después de su experiencia de espíritu Escocés, esto era más de lo que podía abarcar. Michael se tambaleó donde estaba sentado, su rostro rojo del alcohol. Tragó una vez mas antes de caer de espaldas eructar gravemente. Se quedó ahí roncando. Kai tomó la botella y tragó lo que quedaba, era una pérdida de alcohol si no se tomaba después de ser abierta.

Max miró a Kai a través de ojos cruzados. "Cómo hiciste eso Kai?"

Kai sonrió, "He estado tomando vodka desde que fui a la abadía a los cinco años. He estado en Concursos de Bebida con los Demolition Boys y sólo crecí acostumbrado a eso. Soy el mejor escondiendo los efectos del alcohol también." 

Max parpadeó y luego comenzó a reír en forma estúpida, giraba en el suelo y sostenía su cabeza en sus manos.

"Recuérdame nunca volver a hacer eso!" murmuró Kai.

Ray miró a través de la puerta, "Tyson está en la cama, roncando peor que nunca!"

Luego cayó cuando Mariah se apoyó en él y lo tiró al suelo. Kai se levantó y caminó hacia afuera, dejando la pareja besándose borrachos en el suelo.

Kai se sentó contra una pared, al menos el alcohol anulaba el dolor en su cabeza. Con eso cayó en un profundo sueño.


	25. Memoria del Horror

**Hola! Les ruego que disculpen el retraso! ****Aquí estoy con un Nuevo capítulo traducido. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Sigan así, lectores! **

El abuelo de Tyson no había disfrutado tanto en años! Se había relajado, comido una Buena comida, e incluso había tomado un poco durante el té. Había un solo hecho que lo preocupaba. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, sabía que los chicos estaba ahí dentro y el silencio le hacía sospechar. Un único problema, sus sospechas nunca hubieran incluído un manojo de chicos borrachos en muchos estados distintos de borrachera, roncando y riendo por todo el living, la cocina y el baño.

Se quedó parado en la puerta, observando la escena.

"TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó.

Miró en la dirección del baño cuando el chico de cabello azul se asomó al living tambaleándose.

"Qué, abuelo?" pregunto, moviendo su cabeza y parpadeando un poco para tratar de aclarar la nube que tenía en el cerebro.

"Qué demonios les sucedió a todos?"

"Oh" respondió Tyson tontamente, "Tuvimos una competencia de bebidas, no gané de hecho" agregó.

Justo cuando el abuelo estaba por explotar ante todos, el padre de Tyson entró. Miró alrededor y comenzó a reír. 

"Crees que esto es divertido!?" pregunto enojado el de cabello gris.

El padre de Tyson suspiró, "claro que sí, y no me enojo con ellos. Esta es probablemente la primera vez que han hecho esto, y es una fiesta! Es major así que qué hubieran asistido a tu hora del té o no? Además, son adolescentes! Recuerdo que era peor a su edad!"

El abuelo de Tyson asintió, pero aún estaba enojado. "Al menos serán castigados cuando despierten," dijo, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Tyson había caído en una silla vacía durante todo esto, y se había perdido el final de la conversación con su abuelo al caer en un profundo sueño.

El Viejo y su hijo se sonrieron, conocedores, y fueron a buscar sábanas para cubrir a los jóvenes. Comenzaron a poner a los chicos cómodamente en el suelo y a cubrirlos con las frazadas, riéndose ante las sonrisas presentes en los rostros de Ray y Mariah, y las somnolientas quejas al ser acomodados.

"Kai no está aquí" dijo el padre de Tyson.

"Estás seguro?"

"Estoy seguro, no está en la casa, y hemos revisado todo!"

"El pequeño quizás salió afuera, sabés cómo es, no le gusta estar en multitudes."

Salieron a preguntarle a los demás adultos. Muy pronto todos estaban buscando al perdido Kai, solo para que Samantha lo encontrara apoyado contra una pared, su cabeza colgando recargada en su hombro. Ella se arrodilló y lo miró, las preocupaciones de que estuviera sintiéndose mal se fueron al darse cuenta de que estaba dormido. Sonrió y los llamó a los demás.

"Lo encontré, está durmiendo. Creo que el día fue mucho para él."

"Sí, y el alcohol!" agregó el abuelo de Tyson.

El padre de Kai se arrodilló y puso una sábana alrededor de Kai antes de levantarlo para llevarlo adentro. Kai frunció el ceño y murmuró en su sueño. 

"Debe estar realmente cansado si no se levantó, siempre fue de dormir liviano en el hospital." Dijo Samantha, casi para sí misma. Realmente se preocupaba por Kai, era más enigmático para ella que cualquier otro paciente que hubiera tenido, y él era muy joven para ser así.

Dejaron a Kai gentilmente en el ahora vacío sofa, yéndose rápido para que no despertara ninguno de los chicos. Se quedaron levantados por unas dos horas más antes de irse a sus propias habitaciones. La casa finalmente estaba en paz, solo los ronquidos y murmullos rompían el silencio.

…

Kai se levantó como usualmente, sus ojos se abrieron de repente, se sentó con el corazón agitado. Hizo una mueca al sentir sus costillas y su cabeza quejándose. Miró alrededor, aquí no era donde se había quedado dormido. Odiaba que lo cambiaran de lugar si no estaba conciente para ver lo que sucedía, y odiaba no saber por qué se sentía así. Suspiró al levantarse del sofa y caminar alrededor de los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo.

Fue afuera, inhalando el fresco aire matutino profundamente. Caminó a través del jardín, aclarando su mente. Podia sentir algo, un fresco rocío en el suelo alcanzar sus vendados pies, mojando las vendas. Miró el cielo y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al notar el rosado brillo esparcirse en la palidez de la vasta mañana. Exhaló el aire, y caminó de regreso a la casa, tratando duramente no renguear.

Entró a la cocina, y se encontró a Samantha y el padre de Tyson sentados a cada lado de la mesa, sonriendo y hablando. Lo miraron al cruzar la cocina, él se buscó un vaso de agua. Tomó el primer vaso enseguida, luego se cargo otro y se sentó al final de la mesa.

"Cómo te sientes Kai?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Estoy bien" fue la simple respuesta.

"Escuchamos que tuvieron una competición de bebidas anoche, quién ganó?" preguntó el padre de Kai, sonriendo mientras Kai tomaba agua.

"Hilary y Emily empataron tomando vino, yo gané con el Vodka."

"Cuánto tomaste?" preguntó Samantha, tomando su rol de enfermera.

"Lo suficiente para ganar."

"Y cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Bien, no voy a deshidratarme por el alcohol, y no es la primera vez que bebo." Para enfatizar este punto, tomó otro trago de agua. 

Se quedaron en silencio hasta escuchar al abuelo de Tyson levantando a los demás que estaban en la casa. Fuertes quejidos y enojos lo siguieron. Ray caminó en la cocina, frotándose los ojos.

"Hombre, estoy terrible! Y el abuelo de Tyson quiere que limpiemos la casa! Al menos la cocina está ordenada, ustedes lo hicieron?" preguntó a Samantha y el padre de Tyson, quienes asintieron.

"Hey Kai, cómo te sientes de anoche? Tuve un mal sueño y sólo tomé la mitad de lo que tomaste tu!"

Samantha miró a Kai de manera acusadora, quien la ignoró al decirle a Ray, "Estoy bien, si quieres que se vaya el malestar toma mucho agua y come algo."

Ray asintió y luego fue a buscarse un vaso.

Kai se levantó y dejó la cocina sin una palabra. Después de tomar algunas ropas, alcanzó a llegar al baño sin que le hablaran demasiado. Después de encerrarse ahí, se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Se quito los boxers y comenzó a deshacer las vendas de los tantos lugares en los que estaban en su cuerpo. En poco tiempo, se había quitado todas las vendas.

Comenzó con sus pies, mirando todas las quemaduras que aún cicatrizaban. No volvería a poner vendas en esas, ya casi estaban curadas. Frunció el ceño ante la piel cicatrizada. El corte en su pierna se curaba bien, por más que el músculo ahora cortado bajo la herida cerrada tiraba debido a los puntos que lo mantenían atado. La apuñalada en su costado dejaría una marca horrible; Kai se mostró enojado, apenado y molesto al buscar algún signo de infección. No lo había, nunca lo había. Aún no sabía por qué, pero lo sabría, conseguiría sus respuestas pronto.

Caminó hacia el espejo y miró los moretones que sus costillas quebradas habían causado. Se tornaban de negro hacia un azul, con Amarillo en los bordes. Aún le dolía cuando se movía mucho de ese lado, y dolería por unas semanas todavía. Miró la apuñalada en su lado derecho, comparándola con la del izquierdo, causada hace tanto tiempo. Había sido terrible, había hecho algo malo algo muy malo…...Boris había estado más enojado de lo que Kai hubiera visto...gritaba...Kai podia escuchar su propia voz rogando...podía recordar los golpes...patadas...puñetazos...el intenso dolor de un trozo de vidrio roto forzado a penetrar en su piel ...su grito ...la sangre...el frío...la sonrisa de Boris, esa que te hacía sentir que no había bien en el mundo...sólo dolor...sólo dolor...la imagen de Boris alcanzándolo...rugosas manos por todos lados...su piel picando y arrastrándose ante el tacto...esa sonrisa...ese dolor...

Kai miró su imagen presente, respirando duro y transpirando al mirar en el espejo. Sabía lo que había pasado esa noche, y Dios que le había hecho sentir sucio. Deseaba poder ducharse, para lavar y alejar la sensación en su piel. Vio su imágen con disgusto, cómo podia ser que alguien aún quisiera acercarse a él después de ser juguete de tal criatura. No podría decirles. Miró sus propios ojos, y vio el horror dentro de ellos, tan real, dejó de mirar, de pronto avergonzado de sí mismo.

No podía pensar en eso, cuanto más pensaba más vacío se sentía, sucio y solo. Se concentró en mirar las marcas de los látigos. Su piel cerraba las heridas pero algunas marcas eran más profundas. Iba a tener algunas marcas muy visibles cuando las heridas se curaran del todo. Cualquier marca que hubiera tenido de la abadía se había ido, las heridas eran para el castigo. Él era usualmente castigado de maneras menos visibles.

Comenzó a re-colocar las vendas que aún creía necesitar, dejando su cabeza, muñecas y pies al descubierto. Volvió a mirar el espejo y casi se perdió en el dolor que llenaba sus ojos, casi rojos.

Un golpe en la puerta lo despabilo.

"Terminaste? Se está formando una fila aquí!" alguien gritó desde atrás de la puerta.

Kai tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta. Agachando su cabeza, caminó pasando la cola de gente. Haría algo respecto a sus recuerdos esta noche.


	26. Una Emoción

**Bueno lectores, aquí estamos con un capítulo nuevo de esta traducción. Hemos superado un tercio de el total de la historia, y ya contamos con 138 reviews. Sigan así gente!! Muchísimas gracias a todos, tanto de parte mía como de la autora. **

Kai había vuelto a poner sus cosas en su bolsa, y se colocaba lentamente sus zapatillas negras, asegurándose que la piel que todavía cicatrizaba estuviera cómoda. No quería que las heridas volvieran a abrirse. Podía escuchar voces que venían de toda la casa. Quejidos, risas, de toda clase y tono mientras los demás limpiaban y ordenaban la casa. Necesitaba algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Se levantó, acomodando sus pies en sus zapatillas, se sentía raro usarlas ahora. Caminó a través de la casa, ignorando los pedidos de sus amigos de que los ayudara a ordenar. Por qué debería? Él no había roto nada. Caminó a la cocina. Samantha estaba con Michael, que se veía muy enfermo. Levantó la vista cuando él apareció.

"Michael tomó demasiado, y viendo que tomaste más que él, quiero controlar que esté todo bien" lo miró a los ojos "dónde están algunas de tus vendas? Y por qué estás usando calzado? Deberías consultarme antes de hacer cosas así Kai, para eso estoy aquí!"

Kai le respondió sin siquiera mirar en su dirección, mientras buscaba algo para comer, "Te dije más temprano que estaba bien, eso no ha cambiado. Michael no puede soportar la bebida, y qué, yo puedo. Mis pies están bien, he decidido usar mis zapatos, y tan pronto como decida quitarme las vendas, lo haré!"

Había encontrado algo que se veía comestible y salió de la cocina antes de terminar de darle el discurso a Samantha. Había tenido lo suficiente. Siguió a través de la casa y salió a la calle, comiendo mientras trataba de disimular su renguera. Esperaba que nadie lo viera irse.

Siguió caminando hasta que alcanzó la playa. Se quedó parado en la calidez del sol, respirando profundo el aire salado. El sonido de las olas lo calmaba, le hacía relajarse. Necesitaría relajarse para lo que iba a intentar esa noche. Caminó por la pasarela hasta alcanzar la arena. Ahí, se quitó las zapatillas y caminó sobre los pequeños granos descalzo. Se sentó en la arena amarillenta y cerró sus ojos. El húmedo sol y la brisa fresca, el tono de sal en el aire, el sonido de las olas al romper contra la costa. Todo combinado junto para crear un intenso efecto calmante en la herida del alma de Kai.

Él se quedó así por un largo rato antes de levantarse. Sus heridas dolían menos ahora y estaba relajado. Era tiempo de hacer algo para ayudar a su concentración. Se paró derecho, se quitó la remera y se puso en posición. Comenzó a moverse siguiendo el sonido de las olas, meditando. Ignoró el hecho de que había aprendido esto en la abadía. Mientras movía su cuerpo hacia poses diferentes, sin saber que estaba siendo observado.

Tyson vio a Kai caminar hacia la puerta delantera, algo sucedía. Corrió hacia donde Ray y Kenny estaban limpiando.

"Chicos! Kai se fu...arghhhhhhh!" la oración nunca fue terminada porque Tyson patinó y aterrizó cerca de la mesa, de cola.

"Estás bien Tyson?" preguntó Ray.

"Sí, escuchen! Kai dejó la casa! Se ha ido a alguna parte!"

"Y?" preguntó Kenny

"Necesitamos seguirlo!" dijo orgullosamente

"No podemos irnos hasta que la casa esté limpia, y todos se van hoy!" dijo Kenny.

"Bien jefe, la casa ya casi está, luego despedimos a todos, y luego vamos y buscamos a Kai." Razonó Ray, finalmente terminando de limpiar ese lugar.

"Bien!" aceptaron los otros dos.

Se concentraron en terminar la casa. Cuando pudieron le dijeron a Hilary y a Max. Hilary aceptó pero Max quería ver a sus padres en el aeropuerto. No mucho rato después era hora de decir adiós. Los all-starz volvían a América, para seguir entrenando con los Majestics, y los White Tigers iban a viajar alrededor de Japón por un tiempo antes de volver a verlos otra vez. Mariah y Ray salieron para su despedida personal, y Emily se veía molesta por la desaparición de Kai y la alegría de Hilary al respecto. Las dos no se hablarían la una a la otra ni para decir adiós.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que todos estaban en sus vehículos, lágrimas y gritos de nombres desde ventanas abiertas mientras los vehículos se iban. Tan pronto como se alejaron de la vista, los cuatro que quedaban del equipo fueron a buscar a Kai.

"Tyson! Regresa aquí!" fue arrastrado por Kenny mientras intentó correr

"Jefe? Dónde está?"

Kenny conversó con Dizzi un momento antes de encontrar la señal de Dranzer.

"Está en la playa!"

Corrieron hacia la dirección de la frontera con el mar. Se detuvieron en un lugar desde donde veían toda la costa, podían ver una figura bastante alejada. Caminaron silenciosamente, esperaron detrás de barandas que separaban el camino y la playa

"Qué está hacienda?" preguntó Hilary al ver a Kai moverse forzadamente y graciosamente. Se había sonrojado un poco al verlo sin remera, pero se sintió apenada que las vendas aún mostraban las debilidades de Kai.

"Parece estar hacienda algo como tai chi," respondió Kenny prácticamente.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó Tyson.

El tai chi es una forma de meditación y concentración, un arte marcial. Ayuda al balance, la memoria, y habilidades de batalla, por más que no sé como Kai lo practica"

"Es como si nunca hubiera estado herido por la forma en la que se mueve" dijo Ray.

Los otros asintieron y observaron en silencio.

Kai amaba las sensaciones que estar afuera le daban. Eran cosas que nunca había experimentado en la abadía, cosas que se le negaban. Siguió moviéndose con los ojos cerrados, permitiendo que los familiares movimientos se apoderaran de él. Podía sentir el calor desvanecerse al atardecer. Terminó los últimos movimientos y permaneció parado, sus ojos aún cerrados mientras respiraba profundo.

Estiró un poco sus músculos, mirando a su alrededor. Un brillo llamó su atención, y volteó su cabeza para que nadie sospechara, luego sus presentimientos fueron confirmados. Eran sus compañeros de equipo, escondidos detrás de un arbusto. Suspiró. Volvió a su remera y sus zapatillas, las levantó y caminó por la pasarela descalzo.

Sonrió al pasar por el arbusto donde estaban sus compañeros escondidos, tratando duramente de no ser vistos. Él siguió caminando hasta que la pasarela subió por un costado, hacia un precipicio que cortaba la tierra con el mar. Subió se apoyó en la baranda, mirando hacia abajo. El agua tenía un color azul turquesa, el sol bordeaba los arbustos. La brisa era más fuerte ahí arriba, más refrescante. Escuchó a sus compañeros de equipo decir algo. Él quería ser espontáneo, necesitaba una emoción. Bajando al suelo las cosas que llevaba, comenzó a quitarse las vendas en su cuerpo. Sintió ojos clavarse en su espalda cuando las marcas de látigos fueron expuestas. Dejándose solo los pantalones trepó a la baranda y se quedó ahí parado, mezclándose el cabello. Miró detrás, y se encontró con cuatro caras que lo miraban. Se habían olvidado de pensar con anticipación lo que Kai podría estar por hacer.

Kai sonrió brevemente, enfrentó el mar, y saltó de la baranda. Los demás trataron de correr, viendo como Kai entraba sin esfuerzo al agua en un gran salto.

"KAI!!!!!" gritó Hilary.

El corazón de Kai latió rápidamente cuando saltó de la baranda. La caída libre elevó su espíritu a las alturas, el viento abrazando su cuerpo mientras él se preparaba para sumergirse. El agua lo golpeó y envolvió en un frío abrazo. Se permitió hundirse tanto como la caída le facilitara, luego pateó hasta la superficie. Su cabeza alcanzó el aire y tomó una gran bocanada. Miró hacia arriba para ver a sus amigos llamándolo. Levantó una mano hacia ellos y volvió a entrar al agua. Abrió sus ojos para ver en la oscuridad del mar. Se empujó para avanzar, siguiendo la línea del precipicio. No podía ver el suelo del mar, por lo que se mantuvo cerca de la superficie. Subiendo por aire algunas veces, siguió nadando, bajo el agua cuando podía.

Podía ver el precipicio achicándose en altura cada vez que salía a respirar. Podía ver a sus amigos siguiéndolo desde la cima. Podía ver el precipicio desapareciendo para dar lugar a una montaña de arena que se transformaba en la playa. Su cabello se sacudió frente a sus ojos mientras se quedó suspendido en la gran masa de agua. Salió a la superficie por una bocanada de aire, y nadó hacia la costa.

Caminó desde el mar hacia la arena, sintiendo a lo último las olas alcanzando sus pies, mientras salía. Se echó en su espalda, el cálido sol de la tarde cayendo sobre su cuerpo. La combinación de la arena y la sal hacía que sus heridas ardieran, y sus pantalones estaban casi colgando de sus caderas, pero había valido la pena. La experiencia le había hecho sentirse libre por un rato y no se hubiera rendido ante eso. Por una vez, su vida estaba en sus propias manos.

Rió sin sonido para sí mismo hasta que escuchó a sus compañeros llamándolo. Podía escuchar tres personas caminar por la arena. Se quedó ahí, tomando la luz del sol, el último rato que tenía para estar solo.


	27. Su Destino en sus Propias Manos

**Aquí los dejo con un siguiente capítulo lectores! Me agradan mucho sus reviews y espero que sigan así! Mucha suerte y espero que guste! **

"KAI!" alguien gritó mientras corrían hacia la figura en la arena. Pensaba que escucharían las risas, pero sonaba tan distante. Dejó de reír en cuanto lo alcanzaron. Se quedó ahí, respirando profundo.

"Estás loco? Qué crees que hacías saltando así!" dijo Kenny sin respirar

Kai abrió sus ojos y miró los rostros que también lo miraban. Se levantó despacio y se quedó parado, indiferentemente mirándoles.

"Pueden devolverme mi remera?" fue todo lo que dijo respecto a su preocupación. Ray se la entregó y él se la puso, ignorando el hecho de que se pegaría a su piel, e inevitablemente, a sus heridas.

Hilary se abalanzó y lo miró de muy cerca de los ojos.

"Te das cuenta lo que nos hiciste preocupar? Cómo pudiste hacernos eso Kai!" su mano se alzó para cachetearlo, y el brazo de él la bloqueó.

"No me pegues al menos que estés preparada para que te haga lo mismo, y no les hice nada a ustedes, hice eso por mí." Con eso caminó hasta la playa, de regreso a la casa de Tyson.

Los otros lo siguieron, Hilary caminando detrás con una cara sorprendida y avergonzada. Ray veía al líder de su equipo, algo definitivamente estaba pasando. Kai nunca iba a tomar riesgos como ese, o sí? Ray sabía que no conocía tanto al peliazul, ninguno de ellos lo conocía, pero como podían esperar eso! Quizás la reciente experiencia de Kai lo había cambiado de algún modo? Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar de regreso a la casa de Tyson, ahí Kai caminó hacia el baño y ellos fueron a la cocina.

"Hey pequeños! La cena está lista, dónde está Kai?" dijo el abuelo de Tyson.

"Fue hacia el baño. Estuvo en el mar, así que creo que irá a lavarse la sal y la arena." Respondió Tyson, mirando los platos que su abuelo estaba preparando.

"Dónde está el otro?" preguntó Hilary, finalmente ganando compostura.

"Mi hijo y esa amorosa enfermera han salido a cenar, y Max volverá en cualquier momento!"

Tyson de pronto se vio enfadado, pero volvió a alegrarse cuando el rostro de Max apareció en la puerta. Se sentaron y le contaron todo lo que había pasado ese día.

…

Kai se encerró aparte por la segunda vez en el día. No quería estar cerca de la gente, no ahora que había tomado una decisión. Samantha había dicho que no se duchara todavía, sí claro, la iba a escuchar y todo. Se quito las ropas mojadas, quejándose cuando su remera le dio un tirón en la piel de la espalda. Entró a la ducha y la encendió. Dejó salir un fantástico suspiro cuando el agua acarició su espalda. Iba a dejar que la posiblemente última ducha en su vida fuera la mejor.

Desafortunadamente tenía que terminar. Suspiró al pararse fuera de la ducha. Después de envolverse con una toalla la cintura, lavó sus sucias ropas con la ducha, así sería más fácil lavarlas bien después. Se secó gentilmente y se puso un par de pantalones azules, y una remera gris oscura. Secó su cabello con otra toalla y se vio al espejo, los húmedos mechones estaba peor que usualmente. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza hasta que el pelo comenzó a tomar forma otra vez, quizás un poco caído por la humedad.

Los triángulos azules en sus mejillas resaltaban de su pálida piel. Aún no sabía para qué estaban ahí, pero lo sabría, muy pronto. Su concentración se rompió cuando gruñó su estómago.

"Genial, me estoy volviendo Tyson!" bromeó para sí mismo, por más que no le quedaba nada para aliviar la coraza formándose en su corazón. Pero había tomado una decisión, conseguiría sus respuestas. Ordenó sus cosas y dejó el baño.

Agradeció que la cocina estuviera vacía cuando puso un plato de comida en el microondas. Podía escuchar a sus compañeros de equipo entrenando afuera, algo que había abandonado recientemente. Sintió el latido familiar de Dranzer, su fénix entendía, siempre entendía. Comió tanto como fuera necesario, luego forzó el resto de la comida al pensar en el día siguiente.

Negó con su cabeza y terminó de comer todo. Fue hacia donde estaban durmiendo y fue a buscar algo en su bolsa. Sacó su diskman personal y un pequeño libro negro. Luego caminó de regreso al living y se tiró en un sillón. Descansó su espalda en un apoyabrazos y sus piernas en el otro. Una vez cómodo, se puso los auriculares y se metió en la música y las palabras que estaban en el libro.

…

Después de la cena, todos habían decidido salir afuera a practicar. Todos querían hablar y así Kai no estaría sospechando. Tyson comenzó a entrenar con su Dragoon.

Finalmente Ray habló. "Kai no está actuando bien chicos"

"Eso lo sabemos Ray" dijo Tyson, volviendo sus ojos hacia Ray y evidenciando lo que era obvio.

"Ah, y supongo que también saben qué hacer no?" dijo Ray.

"Bien..." Max interrumpió.

"Por lo que me dijeron, esto puede ser serio!" dijo el rubio metiéndose en la conversación, tratando de impedir que se armara una discusión.

"Debiste haber estado ahí Max, fue como si Kai no se preocupara más por nosotros. Nos sonrió antes de saltar, y no sé lo que fue, pero esa sonrisa no estaba bien" dijo Hilary en voz baja.

"Definitivamente hay algo malo con él, se ve muy seguro y decidido sobre algo, y se está distanciando de nosotros de vuelta. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que le molesta" dijo Ray, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Miraron en silencio como Dragoon se movía en el plato.

…

Los pensamientos de Kai estaban en todos lados, y tratar de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo mientras pensaba en otra no ayudaba. Era una Buena práctica, una cosa muy útil si la sabías hacer. Kai se odiaba por pensar así, era la manera en la que pensaba cuando estaba en la abadía. Pero entonces lo que la abadía le había hecho lo había convertido en lo que era hoy, no podía ser todo tan malo o si?

Sabía que tenía habilidades y capacidades que no tenía mucha gente, pero no las había aprendido a voluntad, había sido forzado. Para qué lo quería su abuelo? Qué lo hacía tan especial? Era él la cosa genéticamente perfecta que siempre decían? Porque eso le había costado a sus padres, sus amigos, y algunas cosas dentro de Kai que también habían muerto. No estaba completamente seguro que sus padres estaban muertos, pero no quería esperar que estuvieran vivos para luego ver que sí se habían ido. Más esperanza acabaría con el alma de Kai. Era mejor pensarlos muertos. Era probablemente lo correcto, su abuelo nunca hacía las cosas a la mitad.

Lo último de la inocencia de Kai estaba perdido detrás de esas paredes también, todo gracias a su abuelo y el monstruo de Boris. Se habían llevado todo de él, incluso sus recuerdos se habían ido en ese lugar. Los volvería a conseguir, aún si moría en el intento, recuperaría su pasado. Tenía que saber todo lo que había pasado en la abadía, era la única manera en la que podía comenzar a liberarse y finalmente vivir como Kai Hiwatari. Alguna vez había pensado en cambiarse el nombre, pero decidió quedárselo cuando se dio cuenta que sus padres lo habían llamado Kai, y a pesar de que su abuelo era un Hiwatari, también lo había sido su padre. Era lo único que le quedaba de ellos, las lágrimas lloradas ya habían secado hace mucho.

Sus pensamientos arrastraron la mente de Kai a la oscuridad, había pensado más en él de lo que sabía. Se sintió cayendo en un profundo sueño. Finalmente dejó de luchar en su contra y sucumbió ante la fantástica dulzura de su conciente flotando en la oscuridad.

…

Así fue como Ray lo encontró horas después. Finalmente habían dejado de entrenar cuando el padre de Tyson y Samantha hubieron regresado de su cena, estaba haciéndose tarde y todos habían decidido que ir a la cama era una buena idea.

Ray caminó hacia el living para encontrar a Kai amontonado en un sillón, durmiendo. Se sonrió a si mismo al tomar los auriculares de las orejas de Kai. La música estaba en "repetir" y aún estaba sonando. Ray escuchó fragmentos de Linkin Park antes de apagar el diskman. Tomó el libro que estaba sobre las piernas de Kai, las páginas estaban todas escritas a mano, aunque Ray no podía leer el idioma. Se veía algo familiar. Lo que le llamó la atención fue algo que estaba entre las páginas. Era un mechón de cabello colorado. La atención de Ray volvió hacia Kai cuando el muchacho murmuró en su sueño.

Ray llevó las cosas y fue a buscar al padre de Tyson. Lo encontró y volvieron a donde Kai estaba durmiendo. El padre de Tyson gentilmente levantó a Kai del sillón y lo llevó a la cama en la habitación de entrenamiento. Kai se habló a sí mismo durante todo el camino, volviendo un poco su cabeza cuando la apoyó sobre la almohada. Ray puso las cosas de Kai al lado de la cama.

Todos se prepararon rápido para dormir; no querían despertar al Kai que aún murmuraba. No pasó mucho rato hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos, sólo ronquidos algo bajos acompañando las incomprensibles palabras del muchacho.

Kai se levantó de golpe. Había temido que quedarse dormido le costara la noche, pero aún estaba oscuro. Miró a su alrededor las formas de sus compañeros que dormían. Sintió como que era necesario dejarles algún tipo de adiós, pero eso sólo haría que quisieran buscarlo. No quería involucrarlos, no esta vez. Se puso los zapatos y luego buscó en el bolsillo de los pantalones azules que aún llevaba. Sacó a Dranzer. El blade brilló suavemente en la luz de la luna, y pudo sentir las súplicas preocupadas del fénix. Tenía que dejar el fénix ahí, donde estaba a salvo. Encontró a Black Dranzer también, y dejó a las dos Bestias Bit juntas. No podía arriesgarlas en esto.

Se paró y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Sus amigos del momento. Sus ojos brillaron lágrimas por caer cuando susurró 'gracias'. Luego se fue hacia las sombras de la puerta.

En la oscuridad Dranzer alcanzó a los chicos que dormían. El fénix no podía permitirle a Kai hacer esto. En su sueño, las personas que casi lograron hacer que Kai sintiera que pertenecía a un grupo, se estiraron mientras compartían todas el mismo sueño. Era todo lo que Dranzer podía hacer, por ahora.

En las calles, una figura oscura se movía en las sombras con gracia. Sólo los ojos ardientes traicionaban la ilusión de un fantasma, le daban vida a la sombra que se movía. Kai tomaba su destino en sus propias manos esa noche, y tendría éxito.


	28. En el Estómago de la Bestia

**Aquí un capítulo más para ustedes! Espero que les guste! Disfruten!**

Kai siguió moviéndose a través de las calles oscuras, evitando las manchas de luz que daban las lámparas callejeras. No quería arriesgarse a que lo vieran o pudieran perseguirlo. Sabía exactamente la dirección en la que debía ir, había estado ahí lo suficiente. Esperaba encontrar sus respuestas ahí, se preguntaba cómo era ciertamente el lugar. Era su actitud despreocupada que mantenía a sus compañeros de equipo tan alegres? No lo sabía, y podía sólo deducirlo. Quizás no merecía la paz, había hecho mucho para lastimar a otros, había sido el monigote de Biovolt cuando pudo decir que no. bien, si no se merecía la paz, entonces que los dioses lo olvidaran y terminaran su vida. Si sobrevivía a esto, finalmente la paz sería suya.

Pero aún estaba esa persistente duda en su mente. Sabía que los dioses no lo destruirían, nunca obtendría tal piedad. Pero Biovolt quizás aún era capaz de hacerle hacer cosas que él no quería, siempre encontraban una manera. Si no era lastimándolo, lastimarían a alguien más para que él accediera. Que pasaría si no era lo suficientemente fuerte? Entonces seguramente moriría, supuso, porque él había cambiado desde su escape, y si no podía ser libre en la vida, lo sería en la muerte. Con severa determinación y fuego en sus ojos, continuó hacia su deseado objetivo.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que estuviera parado en las puertas de la mansión Hiwatari. La luna, casi llena, brillaba en los vidrios de las ventanas, dándole al suelo un tono escalofriante. Miró las puertas, calculando la altura. No era muy alto; saltó a las barras verticales y se sostuvo contra ellas antes de trepar hasta arriba. Se agazapó en las barras curvas que formaban la parte superior del portón y supervisó el suelo iluminado. Estaba tranquilo, lo que hizo que Kai pensara en un cementerio. Se sonrió, pero no había nada de divertido. Saltó hacia el piso de piedra, que crujió bajo sus zapatillas mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

Ya no había necesidad de estar en las sombras, Kai quería que ellos supieran que él estaba ahí, y estuvo seguro, una sombra pasó por una de las ventanas de arriba. Se paró delante de la puerta cerrada, no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara ahora, estaba completamente solo. Había dejado atrás a Dranzer, y con el fénix, había dejado a Tori. No podía dejar que ninguno de ellos saliera lastimado de esto. Exhalando el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, apoyó sus palmas en la puerta. Empujó fuerte, adivinando que estaba abierto. Caminó con confianza dentro del oscuro pasillo, y, como antes, ahí estaba su abuelo, parado en las escaleras.

Kai levantó su vista y lo vio, un brillo en sus ojos que no había estado antes. "Volví abuelo, y terminaré contigo esta vez."

"Me alegra verte en casa Kai, y te equivocas, esta vez, yo seré quien termine contigo! Trabajarás para Biovolt!"

"Parece que tenemos un conflicto de intereses, pero mientras el tuyo caiga, el mío prevalecerá!" fue la respuesta del chico de cabello azul, hablando con una confianza que no sentía.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, la energía en la habitación, de haber sido liberada, hubiera destruido todo lo que le importaba a cada uno de ellos y aún más.

…

A pesar de la interferencia de Dranzer para que los otros supieran la situación en la que estaba Kai, ninguno se despertó del sueño que compartían. No fue hasta que el sol entró por las ventanas, que un chico de cabello negro abrió sus ojos ámbar, cerrándolos al encontrarse con la luz. Se frotó los ojos, tratando de quitarse el cansancio que tenía en ellos. No funcionó. Se sentó y miró de reojo a los demás, que todavía dormían a su alrededor. Negó con su cabeza, tratando de recordar el sueño de la noche anterior.

Miró hacia Max cuando el chico pecoso se estiró, saliendo del mundo de los sueños y volviendo a la realidad.

"Buen día Max" dijo Ray en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a los demás innecesariamente.

El chico rubio miró a Ray con ojos desorbitados. "Buen día! No puedo creer que ya sea de día, parece que acabara de acostarme!" miró alrededor. "Dónde está Kai? Ya se levantó?"

A Ray le dio un escalofrío. Recordaba el sueño ahora, como Kai los había dejado con ojos brillantes en la noche, como su mente estaba en su pasado y cómo lo recuperaría.

"Max, soñaste algo anoche?" preguntó Ray. No sabía por qué pero algo andaba muy mal aquí.

Max arrugó so frente al pensar en la noche anterior. "Si, un sueño sobre Kai. Era como si yo fuera él, y tenía que hacer algo. Algo muy importante sobre mi pasado, por qué?"

"Tuve el mismo sueño, y apuesto a que todos los demás lo tuvieron. Algo anda mal Max, necesitamos encontrar a Kai!"

Se miraron el uno al otro por un breve instante antes de que se entendieran. Se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a despertar a los demás. No pasó mucho antes de que estuvieran sentados en un círculo, comprobando que todos habían tenido el mismo sueño.

"No deberíamos ver si está aquí? Se levanta antes que todos nosotros y quizás aún esté por aquí cerca, podríamos estar exagerando!" dijo Hilary, esperando tener razón. No le había gustado la determinación que sentía como si fuera Kai en el sueño.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y no pasó mucho antes de que estuvieran llamando a Kai por toda la casa. Se reencontraron en el salón de entrenamiento, todos sin Kai. Comenzaron a hablar preocupados, hasta que Ray vio algo en la cama de Kai. Todos se quedaron callados y lo vieron cruzar la habitación y arrodillarse al lado de la bolsa de dormir en la que Kai había dormido. Se amontonaron alrededor de él cuando vieron que no se levantaba. En las palmas de sus manos estaban el blade de Kai con Dranzer, y el bit de Black Dranzer.

"No pudo haber ido lejos sin Dranzer, o si?" preguntó Hilary, con un tono de pánico en su voz.

"En circunstancias normales te hubiera dicho que no, pero ese sueño me hace sentir muy seguro de que pudo haber ido, y que ha ido lejos."

"Considerando que no sabemos lo que le pasó a Kai, pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar un rato para asegurarnos que no haya salido solo a caminar o algo así. Luego podemos comenzar a buscarlo." Fue el plan práctico de Kenny.

"Buen plan jefe!" dijo Tyson, todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó Max, señalando el libro negro al lado de Ray, que todavía estaba arrodillado.

"Es de Kai" respondió. "Lo estaba leyendo la noche anterior, está escrito por él creo, pero es un idioma distinto. Y también hay un mechón de cabello en él."

Le entregó el libro a Kenny quien examinó algunas páginas. 

"Está escrito en Ruso mayoritariamente, pero creo que hay algunos párrafos en Francés y otros idiomas. Voy a analizarlo y ver si podemos descubrir algo de la situación de Kai." Les dijo.

"Buena idea. Creo que el resto debemos esperar a ver qué sucede. Deberíamos decirle al Sr. Dickenson también, en caso de que sea serio." Dijo Ray, todos asintieron, pero el pánico era visible en sus ojos. Kai no había estado bien recientemente, y también estaba lo de la tortura que casi no sobrevive. Tenían derecho a preocuparse.

Se ocuparon de cambiarse y desayunar algo, pero ninguno puso algo de esfuerzo en lo que hacían. Dranzer solo podía mirar, incapaz de ayudar, ahora todo estaba en interpretar el libro de Kai y decirle a los adultos. No importaba cuan duro el fénix lo intentara, el equipo no respondía bajo el caparazón que durante el sueño había sido tan fácil de pasar. Ahora que estaban despiertos, sus mentes no estaban abiertas a sus súplicas hacia ellos. Si solo hubieran escuchado, hubieran sabido exactamente dónde estaba Kai, y qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

…

Siguieron mirándose el uno al otro. Fue un rato después que el abuelo de Kai no pudo sostenerlo más y miró hacia otro lado. Kai sonrió victorioso hacia el hombre.

"Puedes verme así todo lo que quieras, niño. La debilidad es parte de mí, por mucho que la odie. No esperaría menos de ti que la perfección. Y la tendrás. Oh si, pronto serás perfecto."

"No existe tal cosa de la perfección. No soy, y nunca seré, perfecto. Quéjate todo lo que quieras, pero nada que puedas hacer me hará aceptar que algo es perfecto." Respondió Kai.

"Oh pero sí que existe! Desde mis planes, a tu genética y habilidades. Lo que yo he hecho es perfecto!"

"Puedes haber metido mano en lo que soy Viejo, pero soy yo mismo, y en algo de mi no tienes nada que ver!"

"Estás muy equivocado, Kai, y probaré que lo estás! Pero por ahora, vamos a iniciarte!" el hombre de cabello gris chasqueó los dedos.

Dos figures se materializaron de las sombras por las escaleras. La sonrisa de Leon y las expresiones heladas de Tadashi fueron comprendidas por Kai mientras se acercaban. Leon tiró un puñetazo a la cabeza de Kai, quien no hizo esfuerzo alguno por evitarlo o bloquearlo. Simplemente lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo, volviéndose a levantar retornó su vista a su abuelo. Salía sangre de su nariz que caía en la costosa alfombra roja.

"Parece que a mi nieto le gusta jugar ahora. Podemos tolerar eso! Déjenlo inmóvil, luego síganme!"

Tadashi se movió detrás de Kai y puso sus brazos detrás de los del muchacho, hacia ella, sosteniéndolos fuertemente. Ahora Kai no podía mover sus brazos. Leon procedió a golpear a Kai en la cabeza hasta que el chico de pelo azul cedió inmóvil en los brazos de Tadashi. Un brazo sobre los hombros de cada uno, llevaron al inconsciente Kai hacia su abuelo.

El abuelo de Kai miró a su nieto con una expresión de disgusto antes de conducirlos por el pasillo. Los dos que sostenían a Kai siguieron sin una palabra. Ahora Kai estaba en el estómago de la bestia, y no había esperanzas en un escape.


	29. Un Asesino?

**Mis fieles lectores y lectoras! Muchísimas gracias si es que se han acercado a este capítulo. Quiero disculparme ante todo, por la tardanza. Estuve de viaje y aún no llego a organizarme, no llegué a traducir capítulos antes de irme como lo he hecho en otras oportunidades, pero al fin estoy aquí y no pienso renunciar a esta historia antes de terminar de traducirla. Les pido nuevamente que sepan disculpar mi demora, sí, sé que fue larga pero prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Muchísimas gracias! **

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y continúen dejando comentarios o críticas, que sean de la forma que sean, me animan a seguir traduciendo y me ayudan a mejorar mis historias propias. Gracias por su fidelidad y continuidad! Un abrazo. **

Kai se quejó en voz baja al sentir latidos en su cabeza. No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero había pasado bastante. Ladeó la cabeza gentilmente antes de abrir sus ojos. Los cerró casi inmediatamente después. Brillantes luces lo alumbraban, y se burlaban de sus ahora sensibilizados ojos. Fue a moverse, pero descubrió que no podía. Flexionó sus músculos para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Descubrió que estaba atado a una superficie por sus tobillos, cintura, brazos, muñecas y por su cuello. Se sentía como que estaba recostado pero no era ese el ángulo.

"Finalmente despiertas" dijo una voz baja desde las luces.

Kai abrió sus ojos lentamente para ajustarlos a las intensas luces que lo penetraban. No podía ver detrás de ellas hacia la oscuridad, pero conocía la voz de su abuelo.

"Veo que tus métodos no han cambiado, aún te gusta utilizar la fuerza y retenerme. Por qué no intentas algo nuevo, o eres demasiado Viejo para aprender cosas nuevas? Dijo Kai, confianzudo. No se retractaría ahora.

"Cuidaría mis palabras, de ser tu."

"Bien, no eres yo, así que no escucharé los consejos que me des"

Su abuelo se movió hacia la luz. Kai estaba en lo cierto, estaba recostado en algo, pero a cuarenta y cinco grados, cuestión que estaba casi vertical. Voltaire se acercó al rostro de Kai y miró los ojos caoba que desprendían llamas. Tan como los de su padre, pensó, el hijo de Voltaire tenía los mismos ojos. La diferencia entre padre e hijo estaba en lo que había detrás de esos ojos. El padre de Kai tenía calidez, amor, confianza y esperanza. Los ojos de Kai se llenaban de dolor y desconfianza, había algo más, una chispa en lo profundo del alma de Kai. Y eso era lo que Voltaire necesitaba borrar.

"Qué?" preguntó Kai, arrogante.

"Tus ojos, son tan parecidos a los de tu padre." Kai se encogió cuando Voltaire dijo eso, no lo esperaba, "Y he disfrutado extinguiendo el fuego en los ojos de mi hijo."

Kai encontró su voz de golpe. "Estás demente! Era tu propio hijo!"

"Eso no hace la diferencia, era imperfecto e inútil para mí, hasta que te tuvo. Su fin fue cumplido. Ya no lo necesitaba y tenía que deshacerme de él, y de tu madre. No podía dejar que anduvieran por ahí, gritando que había tomado a su hijo ahora, o si?"

"Enfermo loco mental! Cómo pudiste, eran mis padres!" no podía ser cierto, solo no podía.

Voltaire sonrió, y para Kai fue una de las cosas más retorcidas que había visto jamás.

"Sí, lo eran. Supongo que debí haberles agradecido por terminar mis planes para mí. No tenían idea lo que yo tramaba, y cuando te tuvieron, significó el fin de mi búsqueda. Además, no me juzgues todavía, joven Kai. Has hecho cosas de las que seguramente no te enorgulleces."

Kai frunció el ceño. "De qué hablas, viejo?"

"aún no lo recuerdas? Entonces creo que es tiempo de que te refresquen la memoria. Tadashi, Leon! Dejo a Kai en sus capaces manos, es tiempo de que él recuerde quién fue realmente!"

Voltaire se volvió hacia las sombras y salió. Tadashi y Leon aparecieron ante Kai. Leon sonreía como un felino, pero Tadashi apenas. Sólo eso hizo que Kai se preocupara. Era como si la gracia de Tadashi ante todo, y la severidad y mirada seria de Leon, habían sido cambiados entre ellos. Los ojos de Tadashi ahora eran sombríos, pero los de Leon brillaban. A Kai se le erizó el cabello de la espalda ante la tensión presente.

"Lo que ha llegado a la tela, le dijo la araña a la mosca. Parece que te tenemos a nuestra merced otra vez. No pienses que seremos blandos contigo, nada me hace más feliz que verte sufrir, y Tadashi ni lo pensará, o sí hermanita?" dijo Leon, contentándose con sus propias palabras.

Tadashi se encogió y dejó de mirarlos, subió sus brazos para abrazar su propio pecho. Kai vio el dolor que se reflejó en sus ojos celeste pálido.

"Qué te hicieron Tad?" preguntó Kai. Sólo porque ella lo había lastimado, no significaba que realmente quería hacerlo.

"No le hables!" dijo Leon, parándose entre ambos. "Mostró debilidad, y fue castigada por ello, está bien y no te importa! Preocúpate por ti mismo!"

Con eso Leon golpeó el rostro de Kai, que ya dolía. Kai dejó que su cabeza cayera de lado, su mejilla golpeando la superficie en la que estaba recostado con un sonido fuerte. No dijo nada, sólo volvió su cabeza otra vez para mirarlos, su cabello azul ocultando sus ojos de la vista de ellos.

Luego hizo algo que los sorprendió a los dos, sonrió.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes, Leon? Pensé que Voltaire dijo que eras capaz de tratar conmigo, obviamente lo malinterpreté."

El rostro de Leon se enfureció ante esto, su mano volviendo para dar otro golpe. Esta vez Tadashi lo detuvo.

"Nuestras órdenes fueron dolor emocional esta vez, no físico." Dijo en una voz que a penas sobrepasaba un susurro.

Leon miró mal a Kai antes de volverse sobre sus talones guardando su enojo. Era lo que Kai quería. Necesitaba sacarlos de quicio, hacer que perdieran el control. Cuando su guardia estuviera baja atacaría. Tenía que tener cuidado, necesitaba sus respuestas primero.

"Y bien, cómo se supone que lograrán persuadirme emocionalmente?" preguntó, tomando confianza. No tenía nada que perder, y se notaba en su actitud.

"Sí sólo pudiera cortarte esa lengua que tienes!" dijo Leon con los dientes apretados.

"Controla tu temperamento! Veo que no has aprendido buenos modales desde la última vez." Dijo Kai.

Leon sonrió. "Creo que comenzaremos por mostrarte tu pasado, mostrarte tus grandes logros! No estarás tan arrogante cuando terminemos."

"Es esa una promesa, Leon, o una amenaza?" respondió Kai, aún sonriente.

"Entonces recuerdas lo que te hacían Kai? Cuando desobedecías? Te castigarían y te forzarían a hacer tus tareas. La cantidad de drogas que te suministraban, y aún así sobrevivías! No estoy seguro que recuerdes lo que esas drogas te hacían hacer."

"Me conoces demasiado, yo aún no sé lo que me pasó." Dijo Kai, algo de impaciencia en su voz.

La sonrisa de Leon creció. "Sí, así es. Si lo supieras, gatearías de regreso a tu abuelo para pedirle que borrara tu memoria."

Esta vez Kai gruñó. "No vuelvas a referir a él como mi abuelo, no lo merece!"

"Merece más que eso Kai! Mucho más que tú, quiero decir, no vales la pena en mi opinión."

"Y tu sí?"

La sonrisa de Leon desapareció y sus ojos reflejaron rabia. "Mis talentos son distintos!"

Pareció que Kai había dado en el blanco. "Ambos sabemos que ustedes dos fueron los intentos fallidos de armas genéticamente perfectas, por lo que los entrenaron como algo que es genéticamente despreciado. Luego nací yo, y pequeña noticia la que recibieron de Voltaire! Me han odiado desde entonces!" Kai tiraba sin saber, pero parecía estar golpeando puntos claves.

Leon entrecerró los ojos y su rostro empalideció en furia. "Voy a mostrarte grabaciones de tu vida Kai, y no serán tan lindos! Que disfrutes la función!"

Tanto él como Tadashi trajeron una pantalla hacia el frente de Kai. Ninguno se molestó en asegurarse de que Kai no cerrara los ojos o dejara de ver. Kai adivinó que ellos sabían que él se moría por saber las respuestas de su pasado.

"Prepárate para odiarte Kai!" dijo un jubiloso Leon, Tadashi sólo se quedó parada, evitando ser vista por alguien.

El video en la pantalla comenzó a reproducirse. Las primeras imagines eran de entrenamientos, duros pero aún así regulares entrenamientos de Biovolt. Mostraban un pequeño de cabello azul, que batallaba fuertemente, y también algunos niños más grandes. Kai veía como él mismo destruía los sueños de los niños, de convertirse en grandes Beyluchadores de Biovolt. Eso no iba a hacerle sentir mal; sabía que había aliviado el dolor de unos cuantos.

Las siguientes escenas lo hicieron sentir algo peor, mostraban cómo él era castigado, más como una tortura, pensaba.

Vio las imágenes mientras pasaban, escuchó su llanto, plegarias y gritos. Siguió observándose con pena; sólo era un niño en ese momento. No podía ofrecer resistencia alguna. Luego vino la escena que él ya recordaba. Lo hizo transpirar un poco el ver a Boris detrás de esa máscara, mientras punzaba a Kai con un trozo de vidrio roto. Kai cerró sus ojos ante lo que sabía que venía después, pero no pudo bloquear los gritos que venían de su propia boca en la pantalla.

"Pensé que hubieras querido ver esta parte! Ser la mascota del profesor y todo!" dijo Leon.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron de golpe. "Si pudiera atacarlos a ti y a Boris hasta la muerte con sólo pensarlo, no lo dudaría!"

"Típicas palabras de un asesino."

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Kai, ahora confundido. Leon tan sólo sonrió hacia él. "Qué quiere decir Tad?" Ella no respondió, solamente se volteó ante su cuestionamiento.

"Deberías observar, Kai, esto es lo que te hicieron hacer." Respondió Leon, su vista en la pantalla.

Kai volvió a mirar, y lo que vio le provocó ganas de voltearse y vomitar.


	30. Confesiones

* * *

"Observa cuidadosamente Kai, porque este fue el momento en el que probaron en ti la droga que finalmente te controlaría!" dijo Leon. 

Los ojos de Kai se llenaron de horror ante las imágenes que aparecían delante de él.

"Tenías sólo ocho años. Era sorprendente lo que ese veneno podía hacer, te convertía en un monstruo. Peor aún, te convertía en un monstruo controlable!"

Kai escuchaba por la mitad. Su atención estaba centrada en la película que mostraba su versión a los ocho años. Veía como él asechaba, no había otra palabra para ello, a un hombre que gateaba en el suelo. Luego Kai se dio cuenta que el suelo estaba cubierto con sangre vieja y seca. Se pegaba a la campera blanca del hombre, y a los pies descalzos del pequeño Kai.

"La campera blanca, él trabajaba en el laboratorio no?" preguntó Kai, temiendo la respuesta de Leon.

"Sí, él trabajó produciendo pócimas para Biovolt. Lo encontramos preparándose para vender la historia de Biovolt. El único castigo para tal traición era la muerte. Irónicamente, fue la pócima que él mismo prepare que te hizo matarlo."

Kai quiso tragar saliva, pero encontró que su garganta y su boca estaban secas, su lengua pegada a su paladar.

El pequeño Kai en la pantalla gruñía ante el hombre en el suelo. Se movía en diferentes direcciones, por lo que el hombre se encogía y trataba de escapar. Kai jugaba con él, casi como un gato con un ratón. El hombre dio un grito y rápidamente pasó por el costado de Kai, para arrojarse contra una gran puerta de metal. Comenzó a golpearla, gritando y rogando por piedad. El pequeño Kai observaba al hombre con una expresión divertida. Luego levantó su cabeza cuando escuchó una voz desde un parlante, la voz de Boris.

"Acábalo."

Kai volvió a ver hacia el hombre, cuyos gritos habían aumentado en la desesperación. Sonrió antes de sacar un cuchillo de su bolsillo, jugó con él entre sus dedos, sintiendo su forma antes de hundirlo en la espalda del hombre. Éste comenzó a arañar a Kai, pidiéndole que se alejara. Pero Kai hundió el cuchillo en el cuello del hombre, pausándose para escuchar los gritos. Luego, en un movimiento rápido, cortó su garganta. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando el cuerpo cayó inerte. Había sangre por todos lados, que se sumaba a la que ya estaba ahí antes. El pequeño se quedó mirando la sangre del hombre que lo había manchado, pero no se disgustó de ello. Lo que hizo en lugar de eso, le dio náuseas al Kai real.

El pequeño sonrió y se relamió los labios, donde había caído algo de sangre. Un brillo de alegría se reflejó en los ojos del niño al probar el húmedo y picante líquido que había salpicado su rostro. El cuerpo había dejado de moverse y se abrió la puerta. Boris entró, había hombres que cubrían la entrada detrás de él. Kai gruñó.

"Sé un buen niño Kai, y quedate quieto mientras los hombres te tranquilizan. No estamos seguros de la poción todavía. Mejor ser precavidos, o no?"

El pequeño Kai asintió, pero sin esfuerzo alguno, a pesar de la mirada de desconfianza que Kai no notó, se quedó quieto mientras las agujas penetraban en su piel. Esperó hasta que los tranquilizantes hicieran efecto, y colapsó en el húmedo suelo. La película se terminó cuando los hombres se acercaban.

"Eso sí que fue un show!" dijo un muy alegre Leon.

Kai no podía arriesgarse a abrir su boca para responder, solo hubiera vomitado, y no mostraría debilidad delante de Leon.

"Ves Kai, nada de ti te dejará escapar al hecho de que asesinaste a alguien!"

Kai encontró su voz en un enojo. "Estaba bajo el efecto de la droga! Lo que hice no tuvo nada que ver con lo que soy realmente, fue algo que Biovolt creó, yo sólo era su muñeco!!"

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero aún así asesinaste a ese hombre. Fueron tus propias manos que sostuvieron y emplearon el cuchillo."

Kai negó con la cabeza; no iba a ser utilizado así. Se había vuelto más fuerte cuando se trataba de resistir cosas, se había negado a utilizar a Black Dranzer o no? Debía mantener eso en mente, no importaba lo que le mostraran, no renunciaría a él mismo. Era mejor que eso, para empezar, ya no tenía ocho años.

"Esto no funcionará Leon, no voy a caer por lo que sea que me den. Ya soporté el dolor físico la última vez y los derrote, lo que sea que aparezca en la pantalla no hará que les pida unirme a ustedes, punto final!" terminó con una mirada desagradable hacia Leon.

"Podrían callarse los dos? Sólo pongan la película y terminemos con esto." Dijo Tadashi.

Los muchachos la miraron, era la primera vez que hablaba así en el encuentro. Leon la miró enojado, pero Kai frunció el ceño. Algo andaba muy mal con ella. No le caía bien, pero era más fácil de llevar que Leon, quien parecía odiarlo por alguna razón.

La película siguió pasando. En todo momento una imagen despertaba algo en su mente. Luego algo apareció en la pantalla, que provocó que Kai olvidara todo lo demás. El rostro sonriente de Tori allí en medio de la desolación. Kai sonrió ante la pantalla. Permaneció con esa sonrisa, aún cuando las imágenes se volvían desagradables, cuando ella era castigada o derrotada. Luego miró a Leon, y se sorprendió al ver dolor en esos ojos fríos y oscuros. Luego se dio cuenta.

"Te gustaba Tori?"

Leon se sobresaltó, y se enojó con él mismo por haber bajado la guardia. "Y? No importa, está muerta. Y eso es tu culpa también. Te odié por habérmela quitado, aún antes de que ella muriera. Ustedes dos estaban siempre juntos, y cuando eran tus tiempos difíciles, ambos sonreían juntos. Te odié por lo que tuviste con ella!"

"Me odiaste todo este tiempo por la elección de Tori? Ella debe haber visto lo malo en ti! La asustabas Leon! Y te tenía pena porque nunca sonreías, no sé por qué me eligió pero lo hizo, y yo estoy en paz con ella. Nunca me dejó, y cada latido de mi corazón es para ella. La amo, algo que tu no puedes sentir!"

"Hablas como si aún estuviera aquí."

"Siempre está conmigo porque la recuerdo. Nada es en blanco o negro, ni siquiera la vida y la muerte. No está contigo porque no la amabas."

"Sí! Sí la amaba..." se quejó Leon.

"No, no era así. La deseabas, pero no la querías."

Un sonido hizo que ambos se voltearan. Tadashi estaba parada ahí, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Nunca supe cuánto te importaba ella Kai. Aún tiene tu corazón, no hay lugar para mí ahí! Lo siento mucho, por todo, lo siento! Nunca quise lastimarte, pero era todo lo que sabía, todo lo que me enseñaron. Lo siento." Hundió su cabeza en sus manos y siguió llorando.

"Tad…… lo siento también. No tengo nada en contra tuyo por lo que has hecho; sé como te criaron."

"Gracias, por más que no puedo decir lo mismo por las elecciones de mi hermano. He visto distinto Kai, he elegido. También Leon. Se autodestruirá con su elección, pero yo sobreviviré. Solo necesito que me perdones Kai, y luego mi libertad estará en mis propias manos."

"Corre Tad, corre lejos. No me ayudes, necesito hacer esto!" ella asintió ante su decisión. "Luego te perdonaré, con todo lo que tenga te perdonaré."

"Gracias" susurró ella, luego se volvió y huyó.

"TADASHI!" gritó Leon.

"Déjala ir, ya no te necesita."

"Tu! Siempre tu! Me has quitado todo!" Leon dijo con ira mientras golpeaba a Kai en el estómago, sin querer errándole a la herida que ya había.

Kai se quejó del dolor y sintió el aire irse de sus pulmones.

"Qué le hicieron a Tad?" pudo decir entre cortas respiraciones.

Leon iba a golpear a Kai otra vez, pero fue detenido por una voz.

"Fue suficiente! Sabías que no íbamos a usar la fuerza de esa manera!"

Leon se detuvo y se volvió hacia la oscuridad. "Lo siento señor! Perdí mi temperamento, es imperdonable."

"Sí así es." Dijo la voz aceitosa. "Arreglaré tu desobediencia más tarde, y responderás a dónde está tu hermana, ahora vete!"

Leon se encogió y salió de la habitación.

La figura se movió hacia la luz.

"Boris" gruñó Kai.

"El mismo. Ahora, somos solos tu y yo, como en los Buenos viejos tiempos!"

"Bastardo enfermo, retorcido, perverso hijo de puta!"

"Halagarme no te llevará a nada! Sabes, desde que has perdido algo de tu musculatura, comienzas a verte aún mejor, y siempre fuiste tan bonito."

Kai quiso morder la mano que alcanzó y acarició su rostro.

"Tsk tsk, aún ese temperamento. Tengo órdenes de hacer que te unas a nosotros Kai, y las cumpliré."

En la mano de Boris relució el frío metal de una jeringa, y Kai inmediatamente comenzó a temblar.

Boris sonrió bajo su mascara. "Veo que aún tienes tu miedo, bien. La debilidad en ti es algo tan satisfactorio."

Boris pasó su mano por detrás del cuello de Kai, jugando con la aguja. Rió ante el miedo en los ojos de Kai, y el inútil forcejeo contra las cadenas que lo ataban.

Luego hundió la aguja en el cuello del muchacho.


	31. El Llanto del Fénix

**Espero que les parezca bien el tiempo que demoré en actualizar! Este es un capítulo algo sobrenatural, pero les advierto que a partir de ahora la historia tomará ese camino, así que espero no les moleste! Después de todo es una historia genial y sería una pena si se la pierden por eso. Espero les guste el capítulo! Un Abrazo. **

* * *

El grupo estaba sentado a la mesa, sin saber qué hacer. Nadie hablaba, todos inmersos en sus propios pensamientos frustrantes. Finalmente Tyson rompió el silencio.

"No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!" dijo en voz alta parándose de golpe, su silla cayendo detrás de él.

"Cálmate Tyson! No eres el único que no soporta esto. Desafortunadamente hemos hecho todo lo que se nos ocurrió y no hemos llegado a ningún lado!" dijo Hilary, ahora algo histérica.

Ray dio un suspiro, habían estado así por un largo rato. "Hilary tiene razón Tyson, no podemos hacer nada más. Les dijimos al Sr. Dickenson y a la policía, hemos ido a todos los lugares donde se nos ocurrió, hemos buscado, pero no podemos encontrarlo porque nos dejó a Dranzer!"

"Cómo sabes que él lo dejó? Si fue secuestrado quizás no tuvo otra elección!" dijo Hilary, lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con caer.

"Cálmate! No hubo entrada forzada, por lo que Kai se fue, nadie vino a buscarlo, habría evidencia. Además, todos tuvimos ese sueño." Dijo Max, poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Hilary para reconfortarla.

"Algo de suerte leyendo el libro jefe?" preguntó Tyson, quien también se había calmado un poco ahora que ya no había silencio.

"No, quien fuera que lo escribió, y suponiendo que fue Kai, fue muy inteligente. Han escrito cada oración en una mezcla de idiomas. Es como un código. Sólo la persona que lo escribió sería capaz de leer tal cosa. Puedo tomar algunas palabras, pero el significado que ha sido utilizado con cada una de ellas, tiene que haberlo utilizado un experto, y así fue. No puedo descifrar nada de él!"

Los otros se quedaron en silencio.

"Quizás deberíamos ir a ver las cosas de Kai, necesitamos alguna clave" sugirió Ray, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Tenían una sensación extraña, pero nadie sabía de qué se trataba.

Se metieron en la habitación para ver que Dranzer brillaba, el pánico del fénix estaba claro para todos. Ray tomó el blade, luego todos se sorprendieron, el sentimiento estaba más claro. Sabían dónde estaba Kai, y le harían caso a ese sentir.

…

Kai gritó al sentir la aguja penetrar su piel. Un líquido frío como el hielo fue forzado dentro de sus venas. Podía sentirlo esparciéndose a través de su cuerpo, casi como su sangre. Se desplomó contra las cadenas que lo sostenían y se quejó al ver que perdía control de sus brazos y piernas. Cerró sus ojos y se avergonzó de si mismo al oír la característica y molesta risa de Boris.

…

El equipo corrió hacia la oficina del Sr. Dickenson. Ignoraron a la recepcionista en el escritorio principal y corrieron por las escaleras.

"Por qué el Señor… Dickenson… tiene su oficina… tan arriba?" preguntó Tyson.

Irrumpieron en la oficina y se detuvieron en seco frente al escritorio. Cuatro rostros desconcertados veían al agitado equipo.

"Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó el Sr. Dickenson.

"Nosotros, esperen," dijo Tyson respirando profundo. "Sabemos donde está Kai"

"Bien, dígannos!" dijo el padre de Tyson.

"Está en la mansión de Voltaire!"

"Cómo averiguaron eso?"

"Suena raro pero nos lo dijo Dranzer" dijo Kenny.

Luego se dieron cuenta que aparte del señor Dickenson y el padre y abuelo de Tyson, el jefe de policía estaba ahí.

"Conseguiré un escuadrón para que vaya, pero tomará un rato. No entienden el Beyblade como deberían y quizás me tomen un poco excéntrico."

"Haga lo que pueda, entenderemos"

"Gracias." Y con eso se fue de la habitación.

"Bien Bladebreakers vayamos!"

Todos dejaron el lugar rápidamente.

…

"Y bien Kai, cómo te sientes?" dijo la espeluznante voz que pertenecía a Boris.

"Qué me pusiste?" susurró Kai. Era todo lo que podía hacer, hablar más fuerte era demasiado esfuerzo, no podía hacerlo físicamente.

"Un nuevo sedante. No podrás hacer mucho, tan sólo un poco. Quiero ver cómo te retuerces!"

"Cómo te volviste tan perverso?"

"Buena suerte supongo!"

Kai pudo solo hacer una mueca de dolor ante la sonrisa de Boris. No esperaba que Voltaire hubiera llegado tan lejos, no otra vez. La última vez Kai había estado ante el arbitrario control de Boris, le habían suministrado drogas de manera que Biovolt pudiera utilizarlo otra vez. Le dio un escalofrío.

"Recordando, Kai?"

"Piérdete!" susurrar no ayudaba en nada, solo divertía las cosas para Boris.

"El gran Kai, reducido a esto! La cantidad de veces que me metí en problemas por tu culpa! La venganza ya está ordenada."

Qué era esto? Había que culpar a Kai por todo lo que andaba mal en la abadía? Eso era cierto, pensaba, culpaban a todos menos a ellos mismos.

Boris apretó algo detrás de la superficie a la que Kai estaba amarrado. Liberó las cadenas y Kai cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Se quedó tirado ahí, disfrutando la frescura del suelo.

"Intenta y levántate!" gritó Boris. Cuando Kai no se movió, él le pegó.

Kai giró un poco en el suelo, pasó la zona de las luces. La droga le impedía moverse mucho, lo único que quería era que pasara el efecto tanto como fuera posible. Necesitaba una oportunidad para escapar. Boris lo golpeó otra vez y esta vez una pared le impidió ir más lejos. En la oscuridad, con el oído contra el suelo, Kai escuchó ruidos. Gritos y un tiroteo. Luego sonrió, el familiar sonido de los gritos de sus amigos se escuchaba claramente a través del suelo. Habían venido por él.

La sonrisa desapareció cuando Boris lo tomó por la remera y lo levantó contra la pared. Con desdeño Boris lo golpeó en el abdomen. Kai se encogió tanto como pudo pero la droga y la gravedad le jugaban en contra. Tenía que vencer esta droga, tenía que escapar. Sus únicos pensamientos estaban en escapar de las manos que ahora lo sostenían.

Kai podía sentir la mano libre de Boris tirando de su cinturón. Kai se retorció más, volviéndose más fuerte a cada momento. Boris no parecía darse cuenta. Sin el cinturón, los anchos pantalones de Kai caían sueltos en sus caderas. Esto distrajo a Boris, quien ahora sostenía la remera de Kai con ambas manos. Kai sentía como la tela se desgarraba, su enojo crecía hirviendo su sangre, donde el líquido había helado antes.

"Aléjate de mi!" gritó Kai, ya no susurraba más, Kai sintió el poder en su voz.

Era suficiente para detener a Boris. Cuando se vio sorprendido, Kai atacó. Su rodilla golpeó contra algo y Boris lanzó un grito al caer al suelo. Kai comenzó a avanzar. Estaba a mitad de la habitación cuando algo atrapó sus rodillas y lo hizo caer. Boris no iba a darse por vencido sin pelear! Rodaron por el suelo, Boris ganándole de mano ya que Kai aún estaba débil por la droga.

Kai podía sentir que iba perdiendo, sintió desesperación desde lo más profundo de sí. Boris sostuvo los brazos de Kai sobre su cabeza, y puso su boca cerca de la del muchacho.

"Me gusta que te retuerzas Kai! Tu amiga Tadashi no se retorcía tanto!"

Kai se pausó; el tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Tadashi? No, no podía ser cierto. Luego la ira reemplazó la desesperación cuando Kai pensó en lo que Boris había hecho. Luego pudo sentir algo, algo muy familiar. El penetrante Llanto del fénix llenó a Kai en cada rincón, Dranzer estaba ahí, también lo estaba Tori.

Boris se sobresaltó ante el fuego que pareció crecer en los ojos de Kai. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, el carmín reflejaba fuego, Boris se enfureció y caminó hacia atrás.

"Qué…… qué sucede!" se dijo a sí mismo.

Kai se paró lentamente. Su cabeza baja.

"Termina hoy Boris, Biovolt no es nada más desde hoy, me prometí a mi y a los demás que acabaría contigo, y nunca romperé una promesa!!"

La cabeza de Kai se levantó de golpe para mirar el techo, se paró fuerte y confiado, sus puños apretados, sus brazos doblados en el codo. Con un respiro profundo gritó, y recibió su respuesta con el grito del fénix que se unió a él. Llamas salieron de la nada y abrazaron a Kai.

…

En el pasillo debajo de la mansión Hiwatari, un grupo de adolescentes y el padre de uno de ellos corría, buscando a Kai. Se detuvieron ante una puerta de metal que estaba al final.

"Ey!" gritó Ray de golpe. Sacó el blade de Kai de su bolsillo.

"Qué sucede Ray?"

"Comenzó a quemar.. en mi bolsillo!"

El blade expulsó un brillo rojizo, una aureola roja lo rodeó y también rodeó la puerta al lado de la cual estaban parados.

Cuando el equipo volvió a ver al blade, la imagen de Dranzer ya no estaba ahí.

…

Las llamas crecieron de golpe y luego desaparecieron. Parado en el centro de ellas estaba Kai, pero ahora él tenía a Dranzer, ambos estaban juntos. Salieron alas rojas de la espalda de Kai, sus ojos brillaron en un fuego azul y rojo, una cola de fuego se posó en el suelo. Su cabello tomó un tinte rojizo en ciertas zonas, y Boris juro que casi podía ver la cabeza de la bestia bit desde ciertos ángulos, sobre la misma cabeza humana de Kai.

"Ahora pagarás por tus crímenes!" dijo una voz, que no sólo era de Kai pero de alguien más.

Boris nunca había conocido el miedo real, hasta ahora.


	32. Juicio e Historia

**Phew! Acá está el capítulo. Tuve problemas con la computadora esta vez, no andaba funcionando bien así que entre todas las reparaciones no pude llegar a actualizar nada. Espero que sepan disculpar. Miles de gracias a todas y todos los fieles. Un abrazo, espero les guste este capítulo. **

Boris solo pudo efectuar un sonido a penas audible mientras veía al chico que una vez tuvo a su alcance. Los ojos bicolor que eran familiares y externos a él parecían clavarse en lo poco de alma que le quedaba.

"Qué…...qué está sucediendo?" finalmente logró decir, entre trabajosas respiraciones.

"No puedes verlo Boris? Es hora del juicio de tu corazón y alma, y pesa mucho en la balanza," se pausó para arrancar una pluma de las resplandecientes alas. "Los antiguos Egipcios solían creer que cuando alguien moría, su corazón sería pesado junto con la pluma de la verdad. Si el corazón era más pesado, entonces serían consumidos," jugueteó con la pluma color carmín entre sus dedos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el aterrado Boris. "Pero será peor que eso!"

Borís había alcanzado a volver a la tierra y se encontró nuevamente contra la pared. Kai se le acercaba con aires de muerte, acercando su cabeza a la de Boris pudo sentir el miedo que éste desprendía, parecía oscilar y prenderse de su ahora más sensible nariz. Levantó su labio superior disgustado, y torció su nariz, pasando la pluma que este sostenía por la barbilla del hombre.

"Podría causarte daño físico aún peor de lo que cabe en tu retorcida imaginación, y no me gustaría en nada. Te mataría con facilidad, pero en ese caso tu castigo acabaría ahí. Sería un final propicio, pero tu sufrimiento se terminaría muy pronto, y quiero que sufras durante toda la vida como has hecho conmigo!"

Los ojos de Boris estaban grandes ahora, el pánico los llenaba bajo su máscara, transpiraba de cabeza a pies. Ahora se habían dado vuelta las cosas, él era un cobarde.

Kai siguió explicando en un tentador susurro, "Esta pluma contiene todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le has causado a otros en tu vida, a todos ellos. Cada lágrima derramada por ti, cada quejido y grito de dolor. Lo sentirás todo! Va a perseguirte hasta la muerte Boris, y luego espero que lo lleves al infierno!" terminó duramente. Apretó la pluma contra el pecho de Boris, donde su corazón latía aceleradamente.

"Espero que esto se envuelva en tu corazón de piedra, y lo convierta en polvo!" dijo en la oreja del hombre, con algo de dificultad al tener menor estatura.

Apretó la pluma con el dedo índice, que resplandeció antes de hundirse bajo las ropas y la pálida, transpirada piel.

Los ojos de Boris se abrieron aún más antes de que los cerrara fuerte y gritara. Kai retrocedió cuando el hombre cayó de rodillas, tocándose el pecho con una mano y con la otra agarrándose la cabeza. Largó un largo y penetrante gemido que resonó en los oídos de Kai. Endureció su corazón ante ello, muchísimas veces había este hombre arruinado la vida de Kai, una y otra vez, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Observó la escena con ojos en llamas que no eran completamente suyos. Negó con su cabeza que asemejaba la de un ave, y tomó por el cuello al cobarde. Sus dedos quemaron en la húmeda carne y le dio un escalofrío. Arrastró al encogido gusano a través de la habitación, sobre las baldosas.

"Cuál es el problema? No puedes controlar a tu presa?" preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Boris.

Alcanzó la puerta y la empujó con fuerza. Ésta se abrió y él caminó hacia el exterior, donde estaba más fresco. Se encontró con las sorprendidas miradas de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Kai?" preguntó alguien.

No tenía tiempo para explicar, arrojó a Boris en la dirección de los chicos, quien aún gemía como un perro.

"Vigílenlo" fue todo lo que pudo decir al pasar por cerca de ellos, sus plumas descolocando a sus amigos. Podía escuchar cómo sus propios pies hacían ruidos extraños en el suelo, casi como garras.

"Espera!" dijo alguien antes de que Kai se diera prisa y corriera a través del pasillo, después volteara en la esquina y desapareciera de vista.

Los seis se miraron los unos a los otros, miraron hacia abajo a quien yacía ahí, sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

"Alguien más está confundido por esto o soy solo yo?" preguntó Max.

"Qué le sucedió a Kai? Se ve como si… como… como Dranzer.. casi… bueno eso creo.." dijo Hilary, insegura de su visión.

"Si todos vieron a Kai con alas, una cola y lo que creo que fue la cabeza de un ave, arrojando a un hombre reducido a esto y corriendo delante de nosotros, entonces díganmelo así sé que no estoy loco!" dijo el padre de Tyson.

Kenny miró a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Luego se dio cuenta. "Eso es!" trató de explicar mientras todos lo miraban, "piénsenlo, la foto de Dranzer falta de su beyblade, y Kai se ve como, bueno, como Dranzer, o algo así! Dranzer y Kai son uno en este momento, no me pregunten cómo."

"Sugiero que lo sigamos" sugirió Ray, "Si le hizo esto a Boris, no me quiero imaginar lo que también ha planeado. Quizás no controle lo que está haciendo, quizás salga herido."

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo, el padre de Tyson cargó a Boris en su hombro. Luego corrieron en la dirección en la que había ido Kai.

Éste corría sin rumbo, pero con conocimiento de la Mansión Hiwatari. No vio un alma mientras corría con pasos ruidosos a través de pasillos y habitaciones. Esperaba ver a Leon en algún momento, pero nada. Tenía una batalla final, y esa era contra Voltaire. Si un nombre podría haber sido manchado, entonces Kai lo hubiera hecho con el de su Abuelo, por más que se rehusara a sentirlo como parte de su linaje. Era suficientemente malo que compartían el apellido, no quería pensar que la sangre de un monstruo corría por sus venas. 

Corrió hasta alcanzar el nivel más bajo. Había un solo lugar donde Voltaire podía estar ahora. Kai corrió por las escaleras en el pasillo. Escaleras en las que había visto a Voltaire dándole la bienvenida muchas veces. Sus pies se silenciaron por las alfombras. Se sentía como lo más natural del mundo tener a Dranzer con él de esa manera. Sentir cada músculo como si fuera propio. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón junto con sus propios. Él dobló sus alas y disfrutó de la sensación que le daba.

Kai se pausó lentamente al pasar por la puerta de su vieja habitación. Debería volver más tarde, después de terminado el trabajo. Se detuvo ante la escalera del segundo piso. El cuarto de Voltaire tomaba todo el nivel. No se le permitía a nadie subir esas escaleras, nunca. Kai lo había intentado una vez, y contaba con las cicatrices para probarlo. Desde ahí había comenzado a ser más cuidadoso con su una vez libre curiosidad. Casi nunca la mostraba, pero observaba desde lejos, desde la distancia. Por más que no era tan divertido, era más efectivo.

Subió la escalera en una lenta caminata. Algo siempre le molestaba cuando iba a ver a Voltaire siendo joven. Probablemente porque nunca era una experiencia muy placentera. Llegó a la puerta que lo separaba de Voltaire. Respiró profundo, era ahora o nunca, y no podría tolerar ese 'nunca'. Abrió la puerta y entró a la enorme habitación.

Caminó hasta el centro, observando como Voltaire lo miraba desde atrás de un escritorio. Se quedó parado, esperando. Sus alas se agitaron un poco al percatarse de la tensión que se estaba creando.

"Y bien Kai, veo que Boris falló en su intento de traerte de regreso a Biovolt. Pareces haber atravesado una intrigante transformación. Si mi memoria no me falla, esos miembros pertenecen a tu bestia bit?"

Kai asintió para confirmarlo, pero permaneció callado. No había nada que pudiera decir para arruinarlo.

Voltaire se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia donde Kai estaba. Lo rodeo, estirándose para tocar una de las alas color carmín. Kai se alejó de él.

"Perfecto, tan perfecto" Voltaire se dijo a sí mismo. "Puedes volar?" preguntó al ver a Kai otra vez.

"Probablemente" fue la dura respuesta. Forzó las alas hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Hubo un movimiento de aire. Las alas volvieron a su posición.

"Sí, siempre supe que esta bestia bit era la correcta para ti, por más que siempre pensé que te unirías a Black Dranzer."

Kai dio un paso hacia atrás, perdiendo su postura.

"Qué quieres decir? Esperabas esto?"

"Claro, pienso que es tiempo de que tengas una lección de historia joven Kai. Años atrás, en nuestro linaje, cuando las Bestias Bit a penas estaban comenzando a ser controladas, antes de ser utilizadas, descubrimos la habilidad para llevar ese control un nivel más arriba! Durante tiempos de Guerra fusionábamos a los mejores guerreros con poderosas bestias bit, y eran invencibles! Ganarían cada batalla hasta que claramente éramos los superiores! La técnica para esto se perdió a través de las generaciones, pero dediqué mi vida para redescubrir ese saber. Estaba tan cerca, pero me faltaba un último factor."

"Yo..." murmuró Kai.

Voltaire sonrió, "sí Kai, tú. Necesitábamos la genética perfecta, ya que la vieja sangre se había diluido a través de los siglos. Por casualidad, tú eras perfecto. Te tome y te entrené para ser como los antiguos guerreros!"

"Pero para qué guerra?"

"El grandioso Kai! Para dominar el mundo! Tal como nuestros antepasados hicieron!"

"Estás demente! Esperabas que yo luchara para que pudieras dominar el mundo! No lo creo viejo!"

"Pero piénsalo! El poder, podría darte todo el poder que deseas!"

"Ya no necesito el poder, el vacío que trataba de llenar con poder y perfección ya no existe. No puedes sobornarme!"

"Entonces tender que forzarte, porque tendré mi poder Kai, aún si arrojas el tuyo."

Fue con esas últimas palabras que Voltaire arrojó algo contra Kai, que le golpeó en el pecho y sus sentidos explotaron ante el eléctrico dolor corría por él; cayó de rodillas. A través de ojos lagrimosos vio gente uniformada correr hacia él. Sintió el frío y conocido metal de cadenas que lo ataban, forzando sus brazos y alas contra su pecho. El dolor pareció intensificarse cuando ambos, el fénix y el humano, gritaron al unísono.

El grito hizo eco en los oídos de sus preocupados amigos.


	33. Presa

**Siguiente capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten. Dejen Reviews:)**

El eléctrico dolor cesó lo suficiente para que Kai pudiera relajarse un poco. Fue perfecto para que los lacayos de Voltaire lo llevaran. Se retorció contra las cadenas, pero lo único que logró fue que volviera el dolor y dejara de moverse. Gritó una vez más cuando sintió como sus nervios temblaban, qué era eso que tenía en el pecho?

"Podrían apurarse!" gritó Voltaire, sus paciencia era poca, necesitaba que Kai se uniera a sus planes de trabajo. No tenía tiempo para luchar con él todo el día.

La pierna lastimada de Kai finalmente se dio por vencida cuando Kai trató de clavarla en el suelo para detenerse. Lo arrastraron por la habitación contra una columna. Kai volvió a retorcerse cuando vio el enorme tubo que estaba escondido detrás de ésta. Era la misma clase de tubos que Kai había visto en la abadía.

Retorcerse no lo ayudó mucho, y de hecho fue empujado hacia dentro del tubo. Golpeó duramente contra el otro lado del material transparente, y se detuvo por un momento, las cadenas ahora se habían aflojado y habían caído en el fondo. Se volvió para encontrar a Voltaire observándolo.

Kai se quitó de encima la última cadena, queriendo abrir sus alas, lo que era obviamente imposible en el reducido espacio en el que se encontraba.

"Déjame salir!" gritó a través del tubo.

Voltaire sonrió, "hasta que te nos unas, Kai, haré lo que pueda hacerte! No escaparás esta vez."

Kai no podía creer lo que pasaba por la cabeza de este hombre, era cierto que se adueñaría del mundo. Kai negó con la cabeza, Voltaire podía no ser un loco suelto, pero aún así era peligroso. Había destruido la vida de Kai antes, y estaba listo para hacerlo otra vez.

"Ahora, sé un buen niño y únete a Biovolt!"

"Nunca, sabes que no lo haré no importa lo que hagas." Dijo Kai, sonriendo astutamente.

"Entonces te dejaré que lo pienses, que lo disfrutes!"

Justo cuando Voltaire se dio vuelta el dolor resurgió, Kai estaba seguro de que esta vez era peor. Cayó de rodillas y gritó con sorpresa y dolor. Luego pasó algo que él no esperaba, el tubo comenzó a llenarse de líquido. Lentamente, éste caía desde arriba del tubo. Cubría a Kai mientras descendía hacia el fondo de la máquina. 

Kai entró en pánico, qué estaba pensando Voltaire? Se puso de pie y trató de arrancar lo que fuera que estaba en su remera, pero el líquido era como aceite, hacía que todo se patinara. No podía agarrar firmemente la superficie del objeto. El líquido ya le llegaba a los tobillos. Su cabello caía pesadamente contra su rostro y su cuello, entonces él comenzó a golpear contra el vidrio. Las plumas de sus alas caían por su peso al tornarse húmedas y aceitosas, Kai a penas podía moverlas.

El líquido empapó sus ropas, dañando aún más sus heridas que cicatrizaban, y sus costillas comenzaron a dolerle, dificultando su respiración. Sabía que estaba entrando en pánico. Usualmente le gustaba la presión que ejercía el agua en su cuerpo, cuando estaba nadando en el océano, pero aquí no tenía control, y eso era suficiente para comenzar una fobia. Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, el líquido ahora alcanzaba sus rodillas, comenzó a gritar con dolor y miedo.

No podía mover sus piernas, se sentían como plomo. El líquido subía rápidamente, pasando la altura de la cintura. Kai se tomó un momento para bloquear el dolor, pero fue cuando el líquido alcanzó su cuello que entró realmente en pánico. Golpeaba contra las paredes, le dolían las heridas viejas y las nuevas, y sangraban tiñendo el líquido azulado de un color rosa.

Un choque lo distrajo momentáneamente. Vio como sus amigos entraban corriendo a la habitación. Los llamó mientras ellos comenzaron a luchar contra los lacayos de Biovolt. Dio un ultimo grito fuerte antes de que el líquido cubriera su rostro. Ahora era sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos cuando se sintió mareado. Luego sintió un golpe cercano, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el blade de Tyson golpeando contra el tubo. Hizo presión sobre el área resquebrajada y empujó. Un último golpe lo rompió del todo, Kai cayó al suelo, el líquido lo rodeaba. Permaneció allí, disfrutando del aire fresco que llenó sus pulmones.

"Kai, Kai abre tus ojos!" escuchó a Tyson llamándolo.

Los abrió para encontrar la gansa cara de Tyson mirándolo, una preocupada expresión en ella.

"Estoy bien." Dijo, antes de levantarse. Permaneció quieto, sus rodillas dobladas ligeramente antes de que recuperara su energía. Dio un suspiro agitando sus alas para quitar el líquido, por más que todavía colgaba de las plumas. 

Tenía a Voltaire en la mira ahora. El cobarde se escondía detrás de una pared de soldados. Kai sonrió brevemente y quitó todo lo demás de la situación. Incluso el dolor fue bloqueado. Había hecho esto muchas veces antes, pero ahora sabía cómo se sentía un depredador cuando la presa estaba sabiendo que sería vencida. Con un grito se abalanzó y redujo a cero la distancia entre él y su presa.

Nadie estaba preparado para eso cuando Kai saltó y utilizó las aceitosas alas para deslizarse sobre los guardias de Voltaire. El muchacho alado aterrizó pesadamente sobre el viejo. El hombre gritó con sorpresa y enojo, y trató de oponerse a Kai. No funcionó; Kai estaba fuera de peligro con las emociones que corría por su mente. Sus ojos dieron a conocer un deseo de matar. Comenzó a golpear el rostro de Voltaire con puñetazos.

"Nunca me usarás de nuevo! Voy a matarte Voltaire, por todo lo que has hecho, vas a morir!" forzó esas palabras como forzaba a sus puños para que golpearan una vez más el rostro de Voltaire. Corría sangre por sus manos, los guardias querían alcanzarlo para detenerlo. Kai los quitó del medio con sus alas, golpeándolos a todos a la vez, como una impenetrable pared color roja.

Voltaire logró quitar a Kai de su rostro pero Kai no iba a darse por vencido. Volvió hacia el Viejo y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo. Todos los demás se aterrorizaban al oír los ruidos.

Voltaire se movía demasiado para que Kai pudiera sostener su cabeza, entonces movía sus manos para golpearlo. El viejo arañaba las manos de Kai, pero él no iba a rendirse ahora. Aunque por un momento bajó la guardia. Cayó hacia atrás cuando uno de los guardias lo golpeó en la cabeza con un caño.

Volvió su cabeza hacia atrás para ver con ojos desconocidos al hombre. Gruñó al levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia éste, quien se aterrorizó y corrió hacia la puerta, tratando de escapar del alado demonio en el que Kai se había convertido. Pero sus amigos lo detuvieron. El padre de Tyson agarró a Kai por la cintura, retorciéndose para sostenerlo y evitar que siga. Los otros chicos agarraron sus piernas, brazos y alas. Se quedaron así hasta que Kai dejó de oponerse y rió.

No pudieron creerlo al principio, pero era solo una reacción ante la última ola de adrenalina que le quedaba. Finalmente dejó de reír y permaneció con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

"Estas loco Kai? Pudiste haber matado a Voltaire!" dijo Ray.

Kai miró rápidamente hacia lo que quedaba del líder de Biovolt. "Lo hubiera hecho si ese hombre no me distraía de mi presa."

El grupo se quedó sorprendido, y Kai sonrió y se relamió..

"De qué estás hablando? No podrías matarlo!" dijo Hilary, por más de que ya no estuviera segura de eso.

Kai se apartó de ellos. "Por qué no? Le hice eso a Boris, y casi mato a Voltaire hasta que me detuvieron!" se volvió para mirarlos y ahí pudieron ver la batalla en los ojos de Kai, que trataba de controlarse. Luego susurró, "Lo he hecho antes." Miró hacia el suelo, de pronto avergonzado de si mismo ante sus amigos.

"De qué estás hablando Kai?" intentó decir Kenny.

"Yo…….. yo maté a alguien antes. Desearía poder decir que me hicieron hacerlo, que fue esa droga, pero ya no estoy tan seguro." Se hablaba a si mismo, como si de pronto los otros no estuvieran ahí y era sólo él.

Observaron con una mezcla de pena y horror cómo Kai luchaba contra algo dentro de él mismo. Luego el joven se agarró la cabeza y se quejó, sus palabras ya no eran coherentes.

En lo profundo de su mente se desarrollaba una Guerra entre Kai, Tori y Dranzer. Kai se culpaba a sí mismo por algo que los otros dos no podían tolerar. Luchaba contra su pasado, memorias que corrían libremente por su mente; Tori ya no podía guardarlas.

En el mundo eral, sus amigos observaban como Kai luchaba consigo mismo. Veían como decía cosas, negaba con la cabeza, y las lágrimas caían por su rostro, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Luego las alas de Kai lo cubrieron, escondiéndolo de la vista de los demás y encerrándolo. Ka batalla cesaba dentro de su mente mientras él comenzaba a perdonarse, aún si nunca lo lograría. Una luz roja rodeo la superficie de sus alas, esparciéndose y cegando a todos los que lo vieran directamente. Todos en la habitación se cubrieron los ojos con las manos hasta que la luz se apagó. Volviendo a ver a Kai, él estaba parado en el punto de luz.

Las alas se abrieron de golpe y luego desaparecieron, dejando detrás una lluvia de plumas rojas. Cada una desaparecía justo antes de llegar al suelo. Luego Kai se sorprendió cuando una pequeña lucecita roja se desprendió de su pecho y retornó a su beyblade, el lugar a donde pertenecía el fénix. Kai aterrizó en sus pies, ya no tenía la fuerza para mantenerse de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. El padre de Tyson lo sostuvo para evitar que se cayera.

Ray pasó a sostener a Kai cuando el padre de Tyson fue a recoger la inconsciente y sangrienta figura de Voltaire. Caminaron hacia la puerta, donde el aún idiota Boris yacía donde lo habían dejado. Max y Tyson se tomaron el trabajo de arrastrar a Boris, todos caminaron a través de las escaleras y de las habitaciones, hasta finalmente llegar a la puerta, hacia la luz del día.

Un auto de policía y una ambulancia esperaban afuera. Kai vio la escena como si fuera una película lenta. Vio como Voltaire y Boris eran escoltados por la policía hacia el hospital, un paramédico lo alcanzaba, y el mismo se iba cuando Kai lo rechazaba.

Había sobrevivido, y Tori y Dranzer le habían regresado sus memorias. Había logrado acrecentar el lazo entre él y Dranzer, y sus amigos lo habían rescatado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era perdonarse, y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Permaneció en silencio mientras subía al minibús de la BBA, y también mientras éste los llevaba devuelta a la casa de Tyson.

Cuando alcanzaron la casa, ya estaba decidido. Tenía que saber a dónde pertenecía ahora que Biovolt se había acabado; en lugar de estar feliz de que se habían ido, se sentía más perdido que nunca.


	34. Detestado Contacto

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y sí, la historia está tomando un giro pero lo necesita, ya que sino como bien dijeron perdería su sentido. Vamos por el capítulo 34, eso significa que nos quedan 41 por delante, ya casi llegamos a la mitad! Espero dejen reviews, muchas gracias:)**

Kai se bajó lentamente del colectivo, su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle ahora que toda la adrenalina se había terminado. Un viento fresco le dio un escalofrío, sus ropas y piel todavía estaban húmedas. Trató de esconderlo, pero eso no parecía posible hoy.

"Estás bien Kai?" pregunto Hilary, frunciendo el ceño.

"Estoy bien!" le respondió con agresión. Luego un bostezo hizo que todos se voltearan hacia el frente de la casa.

Samantha venía corriendo desde la puerta, su normalmente atado cabello ahora estaba suelto. Nadie notó la pequeña sonrisa que ahora ocupaba el rostro del padre de Tyson. El abuelo de Tyson no se encontraba muy lejos de él.

Los alcanzó, sin aliento. "El señor Dickenson me llamó, vine aquí para esperarlos!" dijo, sólo mirando a Kai, "ahora vendrás conmigo, necesito examinarte!"

Kai intentó ignorarla y siguió caminando, pero el padre de Tyson se paro en el medio. "Oh no, esto es importante Kai."

Kai quiso seguir caminando, sólo para que el hombre lo agarrara con los brazos. Opuso resistencia pero necesitaba esa fuerza para escapar. Dio un suspiro y dejó de intentarlo, por más de que su mirada los incomodaba a todos. Samantha caminó adelante, guiándolos.

Entraron a la cocina. "Bájalo. Ahora Kai, podrías quedarte en ropa interior?" antes su mirada ella agregó, "Salvo que te de verguenza de que tus amigos están aquí?"

"Cómo se atreve?" pensó Kai. Con una breve mirada desconforme a sus amigos, se quitó la despedazada remera. Esto descubrió la parte de arriba de sus pantalones.

Ray frunció el ceño, algo faltaba. "Kai? Dónde está tu cinturón?" Kai siempre usaba un cinto, por más de que no sabía por qué, algo estaba mal si faltaba.

Kai dejó de desatarse los zapatos. Su rostro se enrojeció de golpe y volvió a la normalidad en el mismo tiempo. Siguió quitándose los zapatos pero ahora todo el mundo miraba sus pantalones. Ray tenía razón, donde estaba su cinturón? Los pantalones caían sueltos sin el soporte, las caderas de Kai eran angostas. La reacción de Kai no ayudó en nada, él los ignoró, pero se notaba el nerviosismo. Se quitó los pantalones y permaneció de pie, observando el alegre rostro de Samantha.

Ella dio la vuelta a la mesa y buscó una bolsa que estaba en una de las sillas. Kai caminó hacia la mesa con su cojera casi imperceptible. Se sentó en el borde, esperando que todo terminara. Sus amigos ocuparon las sillas vacías o se quedaron contra la pared.

A su lado, Hilary no dejaba de sonrojarse. Quería dejar de mirar pero sólo continuaba mirándolo. Veía como sus músculos se flexionaban y relajaban en su pecho y abdomen mientras él respiraba. Sus ojos examinaron las líneas de sus cicatrices. En lugar de rechazarlas, ella se interesaba; parecían ir bien con su personalidad. Se preguntaba qué historias estarían detrás de esas viejas y casi desaparecidas marcas. No podía creer que estaba viéndolo en boxers, era como un deseo secreto hecho realidad. Esos pensamientos la hicieron sonrojarse más, trató de quitárselos con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Kai necesitaba un baño, quería lavar la espeluznante sensación en su piel. Le daba ganas de gritar; esa sensación solo le recordaba lo que casi había pasado. Si Dranzer no hubiera llegado entonces hubiera pasado. No otra vez. Tuvo un escalofrío involuntario. Samantha lo tomó como si tuviera frío; y esperaba que todos los demás lo hubieran tomado igual.

Cuando se apartó de la bolsa, tenía la imágen de la enfermera seria otra vez. Tenía un estetoscopio también, el cual acercó al pecho de Kai para escuchar su rápida respiración. Él esperaba que se apurara; detestaba ese sentimiento de alguien tocándolo ahora, y era lo que todos parecían querer hacer. Miró una vez más a sus amigos, por qué estaban todos aquí para esto? Luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hilary, y ver la manera en la que ella lo miraba le hizo voltearse rápidamente. Ahora se sentía más incómodo.

Samantha dejó de escuchar su respiración y sus latidos, y apartó el estetoscopio. Volvió de la bolsa sin elemento alguno y comenzó a examinar el cuerpo de Kai, buscando cada herida. Comenzó por la cabeza. Las heridas que Kai tenía ahí casi sanaban, y no habían sido reabiertas. Él se encogio a penas cuando ella tocó el moretón que había hecho el sirviente de Biovolt. A la gente le gustaba golpearlo en la cabeza, estaba seguro de que su nariz estaba manchada por los golpes de Leon.

Insegura, Samantha frunció el ceño ante algo en su rostro. No podía saber lo que era, y no lo sabría hasta salirse de la vista de todos ellos. Ella pasó a mirar su pecho y los ojos de Kai la siguieron. Había quemaduras y las cadenas habían marcado su piel. Líneas rojas se extendían po sus brazos y su pecho pero no le dolían, estaban calientes. Samantha miró la herida en su abdomen, se había vuelto a abrir, se veía desprolija y quemada, pero Kai estaba muy cansado para prestarle atención, sólo quería bañarse e ir a la cama! Por qué no lo dejaban sólo?

Pasaron a atender la herida en su pierna, la que parecía ser la que más molestaba. Nunac se había dado cuenta de cuánto usaba sus piernas cuando peleaba, y la herida penetraba en lo profundo del músculo. Cada día era más fácil caminar, por lo que Kai no se preocupaba, a diferencia de Samantha. Ella se quejaba de todo. Se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos.

"Date vuelta por favor" ordenó ligeramente, su tono autoritario.

Kai decidió no comenzar una pelea, cuanto más rápido terminara con esto, más rápido podría irse. Levantó sus piernas y se volvió para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, dándole la espalda. Cuando él se volteaba ella se estiró y le tocó las costillas. Él se quejó del dolor ya que la enfermera había tocado donde aún sicatrizaba. Ella asintió para sí misma, y él trataba de eliminar el dolor. Se inclinó un poco sobre sus piernas y apoyó los brazos sobre ellas. Para evitar la mirada de sus amigos cerró los ojos. Podía sentir su enojo en su garganta al sentir las manos de Samantha sobre su espalda. No sabía por qué reaccionaba así, pero en ese momento no quería contacto físicon con nadie.

Lo resistió hasta sentir que alcanzaba el punto límite. Ese era, ya no podía tolerarlo. Saltó de la mesa y corrió fuera de la habitación. Pudo sólo imaginarse las descolocadas expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos. Para confirmarlo, escuchó que lo llamaban. Siguió corriendo hasta que sintió el dolor en sus costillas. Caminó por el resto de las escaleras hasta el baño. Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta escuchó a alguien corriendo detrás. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo cuando ellos alcanzaban el pasillo. Los escuchó golpear, llamarlo.

Permaneció de pie, apoyado contra la puerta hasta que cesaron los golpes. Encendió la ducha. Entró a ella aún con los boxers y se sentó bajo la lluvia. Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, los brazos doblados a la altura de su cuello y su mentón descansando sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por la mitad mientras veía el agua caer. Ésta hacía dibujos extraños al caer por sus piernas y se perdió en ellos. Sus pensamientos también hacían dibujos extraños.

No quería que la gente lo tocara, eso era obvio. Y sabía por qué. La imágen y el dolor regresaban a él. Ahora tenía sus recuerdos otra vez, sabía todo lo que le había sucedido. Y Boris no lo había violado una sóla vez, había otras veces también. Cada vez que Kai necesitaba un castigo serio, era entregado a Boris, y el castigo era siempre el mismo. Kai se encogió de hombros y emitió un extraño sonido al sentir como volvían los recuerdos. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas para mezclarse con el agua, cuando él cerró sus ojos fuertemente para evitar la lluvia de imágenes.

Permaneció sentado y exhaló la agonía de los años una vez más. Esto se volvía demasiado frecuente. Las emociones se construían rápidamente, y no podía evitar que salieran. Las lágrimas seguían mezclándose con el agua que subía cada vez más rápido, hasta que comenzó a rebalsar.

* * *

Todos los demás se sobresaltaron cuando Kai saltó de la mesa. Era muy salido de la nada. Tomó unos minutos hasta que Ray reaccionó y corrió tras él. Max lo siguió. Gritaron su nombre pero él corría más adelante, una clara ventaja de distancia de su lado. Ray siguió a Kai por las escaleras y pudo verlo cuando cerró la puerta del baño. Ray llegó hasta la puerta y golpeó contra ella, gritando mientras lo hacía. 

"KAI! Abre la puerta Kai!" realmente estaba preocupado, había algo serio ahí, y no sabían de lo que Kai sería capaz. Max alcanzó la puerta.

"Déjalo por un rato, Ray, ha pasado un momento difícil, estará bien." Max tenía razón, pero Ray no podía despreocuparse. Siguió a Max y bajaron por la escalera. Allí se encontraron con los rostros expectantes de los demás, dentro de la cocina. Negaron con la cabeza.

"Kai se encerró a sí mismo en el baño, no saldrá." Explicó Max.

"Por qué está actuando tan extraño? Quiero decir, miren lo que les hizo a Boris y a Voltaire, y eso de Dranzer. Qué le sucedió ahí dentro para que haya cambiado así?" preguntó Hilary sin respirar.

"No lo sabemos, Hil, pero lo que sea que fuera no nos lo dirá, parece que ni cerca nuestro quiere estar." respondió Kenny.

Samantha terminó de guardar sus cosas y levantó la vista. "Kai está luchando consigo mismo, hay algo que necesita descifrar y le está costando mucho. El hecho de querer estar apartado, sólo puedo suponerlo."

Ray suspiró frustrado; esto no los llevaba a ningún lado.

Tyson habló, "Quiero saber qué le pasó a su cinturón, es algo que me molesta!"

"Cómo?" preguntó Samantha.

"Bien, algunas cosas de Kai son predecibles, y una de ellas es su cinturón. Nunca me había dado cuenta antes porque siempre está ahí, por lo que si no está algo anda mal!" explicó detalladamente.

"Oh, ya veo!" dijo, era algo que Hilary tampoco sabía de Kai, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Kenny dijo algo que no se entendió, y todos se voltearon hacia él sorprendidos.

"Qué pasó?"

"Juro que acaba de caerme agua. Mojó mis anteojos!

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco, hasta que otra gota cayó al suelo en el lugar donde Kenny estaba. Todos miraron para arriba, y vieron que había una abertura en el techo. Luego Ray cayó en la cuenta.

"Kai!" gritó, corriendo fuera de la cocina. Todos los demás lo siguieron mientras él corría por las escaleras hacia la trabada puerta del baño. Trató de abrir, pero estaba con traba. No servía su desesperación por entrar. El agua pasaba por abajo de la puerta. Qué había hecho Kai?


	35. Easier to Run

**Hola todos! Perdonen la demora, pero al fin acá está el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Intentaré actualizar más seguido! Pero la escuela me está matando.. U.U. Hasta pronto! **

**ACLARACIÓN: Siendo que el título de este capítulo es el mismo que el de una canción de Linkin Park, decidí dejarlo en inglés porque estimo que la autora lo colocó en referencia a la canción. La traducción sería "Más fácil correr."**

"KAI" gritaron desesperados todos los que estaban afuera del baño. No podían hacer nada para abrir la puerta, y nada de lo que dijeran llamaba la atención de Kai. Se había hecho algo malo? Estaba más herido de lo que ellos creían? Pensamientos de pánico corrían por las mentes de todos, mientras intentaban abrir la puerta, que estaba bien trabada. Un grito detrás de ellos los hizo correrse del medio.

"Fuera de mi camino!" gritó el Padre de Tyson mientras corría por el pasillo para estrellarse contra la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo. Algo se rompió pero la puerta seguía ahí trabada. Tomó dos intentos más hasta que la puerta cayera ruidosamente sobre el mojado piso del baño. Todos se corrieron del medio cuando un montón de agua que no había escapado por debajo de la puerta ahora corría libremente fuera del baño. Entraron, sin darle importancia al agua fría que salpicaba bajo sus zapatos.

Todos miraron en dirección de la bañera, desde donde venía el agua. Ahí estaba sentado Kai, se había quedado dormido mientras el agua seguía subiendo. Sus brazos ya no sostenían sus rodillas, en cambio reposaban a los costados de su cuerpo. La cabeza estaba al costado de sus rodillas, y estaba casi sumergida en el agua. Su espalda no se movía, no respiraba.

El padre de Tyson se adelantó a través del charco de agua y levantó a Kai, sacándolo de la bañera. El agua siguió corriendo. Lo recostó en la poca agua que había en el suelo, el pálido rostro de Kai los veía con los ojos cerrados.

Samantha se arrodilló al lado de Kai y puso su cabeza hacia atrás, acercando el oído a la boca de Kai y tratando de sentir su respiración. Pero no la había. Rápidamente buscó el pulso, y le alivió sentir un débil ritmo bajo la fría piel. Le tapó la nariz y respire profundo, bajó la cabeza y le pasó el aire a Kai. Su pecho se levantó y cayó con el aire dado, pero no era una respiración por cuenta propia. Siguió haciéndolo al ver que no podía dejar a Kai hacerlo solo.

"Vamos Kai!" dijo frustrada golpeando el pecho del joven. Sabía que su corazón seguía latiendo, pero esperaba que el golpe ayudara a sus pulmones. Respiró otra vez, y esta vez consiguió que tosiera. Lo puso de costado rápidamente, y él vació sus pulmones de agua, la cual se sumó a la que ya estaba en el suelo. Como acto reflejo se colocó en posición fetal, pero no despertó.

Todos dejaron salir el aire en sus pulmones con un suspiro. No se habían dado cuenta de que lo estaban aguantando.

Hilary hizo un intento de decir algo. "Está.. quiero decir… estará bien?"

Samantha miró a todos, "seguramente sí, después de que haya descansado mucho!" agregó con una sonrisa, estaba tan alegre de que respirara, casi se había dado por vencida.

Tyson tomó un toallón de una pila en una estantería y se la alcanzó a los mayores. Entre el padre de Tyson y Samantha abrazaron a Kai y lo sacaron del baño. Max apagó la ducha y todos los siguieron.

"A Kai no le gustará el descanso" murmuró Tyson, casi para sí mismo, pero los otros escucharon y sonrieron, algunos aún chasquearon. Estaban aliviados. Pasaron por la puerta, sus pies chapoteando en la empapada alfombra.

Tyson hizo una mueca de golpe. "Y al abuelo no le gustará limpiar todo esto!" esta vez todos rieron.

Kai se sentía cálido. La última cosa que recordaba era sentirse frío, y húmedo. Estaba tan cansado, no tanto emocionalmente, pero físicamente cansado. Podía sentir dolor en lugares que no sabía que le dolían. Frunció el ceño, quería recordar lo que había pasado. Había corrido arriba, encendió la ducha, se sentó en el agua, la vio elevarse, vagamente recordaba quedarse dormido. Después de eso solo podía recordar voces casi silenciosas, a la distancia llamaban su nombre, parecían desesperados. Luego recordó una sensación extraña, era como respirar pero se sentía algo mal. Luego había vuelto a estar inconsciente, otra vez, y se había dormido arropado.

Aún escuchaba voces, zumbaban en sus oídos. Frunció el ceño, solo quería dormir, pero algo evitaba que lo hiciera. Gruñó levemente y abrió sus ojos. Su visión estaba borrosa cuando intentó ver los casi indistinguibles rostros que lo miraban. Parpadeó para aclarar su visión, y las cosas comenzaron a enfocarse. Miró hacia los ojos verdes que preocupados lo miraban a él. Samantha rompió el contacto visual para concentrarse, apoyando una mano en la frente de Kai.

El trato de apartarse pero se dio por vencido, lo habían envuelto en bien y no podía moverse. "Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó, su voz quebrándose levemente.

Ella le sonrió con esa sonrisa que a él lo sacaba de quicio, "estuviste en agua fría por un largo rato, no quiero que te enfermes." Le respondió. Su sonrisa contrastó con su gruñido.

Trató de salirse de las sábanas, que lo apretaban. "Yo no me enfermo." Le dijo.

"Hay una primera vez para todo Kai!" ella le respondió. Kai odiaba el tono de voz que ella usaba, era como si le hablara a un niño de cuatro años. Se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió un vidrio bajo su nariz.

"Qué……" quiso preguntar, pero le cortaron.

"Es solo algo para tomar, es jugo de naranja" ella respondió.

Kai lo sostuvo en la mano y lo olió, un fuerte aroma a frutas alcanzó sus sentidos. No parecía haber nada malo en él.

"No es veneno Kai!" exclamó Samantha.

Kai aún no le creía, ella había causado que algunos de sus miedos se reavivaran, precisamente no le caía bien por eso.

Tomó un sorbo, degustando el líquido, podía sentir pequeñas partículas de algo sólido dentro del jugo. Las partículas sabían horribles. Tragó duramente lo poco que había tomado.

"Tómatelo todo!" Samantha apuntó, y eso confirmó todas las sospechas de Kai.

"No" le dijo, "le has puesto algo!"

Ella suspiró, "Sólo son pastillas para dormir Kai, necesitas descansar y no lo lograrás si permaneces despierto!"

"No necesito pastillas y drogas! Tuve suficiente de eso gracias!"

Ella lo miró con pena en sus ojos, "Kai..."

"Y no necesito tu pena!" respondió vehemente, saliéndose de entre las sábanas y acolchados.

Ella intentó poner una mano en su hombro para que se quedara, pero tan pronto como sus manos tocaron su piel, él las apartó violentamente.

Se la quedó mirando por un momento antes de cambiar de lugar su vista, frunció el ceño y se sentó. Abrazó sus rodillas en posición algo defensiva.

"Estás bien Kai?" preguntó Ray, mirando el rostro empalidecido de su amigo. Algo andaba mal. El problema era que no sabían exactamente qué era.

"Kai, creo que realmente tienes que hablarnos. No puedes guardártelo todo! No te estás ayudando!" dijo Samantha.

Kai aún no miraba a ninguno de ellos, "no entenderían." Murmuró.

"Cómo sabes eso? No asumas que no, somos tus amigos, no te olvides de eso!" dijo Ray con bronca, esto lo enfurecía, Kai necesitaba dar un paso, eso sería.

Todos se volvieron hacia Ray ahora, pero más importante, también Kai. Ray lo miraba a los ojos, esperaba que Kai fuera terco. Pero Kai sólo parpadeó, luego volvió su cabeza. Eso era suficiente; Ray se abalanzó y tomó a Kai por los hombros, sacudiéndolo hasta que Kai volviera a mirarlo. Ray se detuvo al ver las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Kai. Dejó de sostenerlo cuando Kai comenzó a murmurar, "por favor, déjame, ya no más, no me lastimes……"

"Kai!" dijo de golpe, "No quise hacerlo!"

Kai miraba el suelo, todos lo observaban en un incómodo silencio.

"No puedo decirles, me odiarían. Yo me odio."

"Oye, nunca te odiaríamos! Tienes que confiar en nosotros!" dijo Tyson, muy fuera de su personalidad.

Kai siguió mirando el suelo en silencio. Cómo podía decirles todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que habían hecho con él? Cómo iban a entender? Otra voz en su cabeza estaba en desacuerdo con él, qué podía perder? Ya había estado solo antes, y podía hacerlo de nuevo! Eran sus amigos, y si ellos no podían entender entonces nadie lo haría. Y como sus amigos, tenían el derecho a saber. Si él era el monstruo que creía ser entonces ellos tenían que saber.

La voz de Hilary lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "Kai, solo queremos que respondas nuestras preguntas, si no te gustan, entonces no respondas. Vamos a ir de a poco, si?"

Todos murmuraron que era una Buena idea, e incluso Kai se encontró asintiendo de acuerdo. Ahora la amistad sería puesta a prueba más que nunca.

Kai permaneció mirando al suelo, mientras esperaban que alguno preguntara algo. El silencio transcurrió lentamente hasta que Kenny decidió que era suficiente. "Kai, por qué no comienzas desde el principio?"

Kai respiró profundo; esto iba a ser duro. Deseaba poder salir corriendo, por qué no lo habían dejado morir? Alguien siempre estaba ahí para traerlo de vuelta, y ya no podía soportar esa carga. Pero ellos esperaban y Kai estaba atrapado, ahora sabía que no tenía alternativa, y estaba molesto con ellos por eso.


	36. La verdad

**Sigo viva. Perdonen la demora. Terminé el colegio por fin. Soy libre!! Actualizaré acorde a la cantidad de reviews que reciba. Gracias por su apoyo! **

"Quieren saber quién soy? Lo que he hecho?" Kai les preguntó a sus espectantes amigos. Ellos asintieron, "Me lo preguntaron y yo responderé, soy un asesino, soy un monstruo, he hecho cosas que los harían vomitar!"

El silencio que siguió pareció tragarse todo el aire de la habitación, y Kai trataba de respirar en la opresiva atmósfera.

"No quisiste decir eso Kai, sabemos que Biovolt te usó! Lo que sea que hiciste no fue tu culpa!" Max trató de entrar en razón.

Kai negó con la cabeza y miró el suelo, cómo iban a entenderlo? "Algo, sí, quizás, ellos manejaron algo, pero algunas cosas, fueron solo mías."

"Por favor dinos, no te odiamos y nunca lo haremos. Si no puedes confiarnos esto va a devorarte, es como ha estado haciéndolo desde Rusia.." Ray intentó, lo que fuera para que Kai hablara.

Kai lo miró y Hilary se sobresaltó ante la cantidad de emoción liberada en los ojos del chico. Había una batalla en pie y nadie estaba involucrado. Kai luchaba consigo mismo y estaba cerca de perderse en los pasadizos que se habían formado en lo profundo de su mente. Necesitaba esto, incluso si no lo admitía.

Cambió de lugar la vista y comenzó a hablar, lo que fuera para salir de esa esquina en la que lo habían atrapado.

"Si realmente quieren escuchar escuchen, porque nunca voy a repetir esto. No actuen hasta haber escuchado todo, cuando termine pueden juzgarme como quieran"

Ray miró con anticipación, listo para enfrentar cualfuera el horror que Kai les arrojara. Listo para estar ahí para él.

Kai comenzó a hablar débilmente, toda emoción lo traicionaba a traves de sus ojos, sus amigos escuchaban atentos la historia.

"Mi recuerdo más temprano detallado cuenta de cuando yo tenía cuatro o cinco años. Vivía en Rusia con mis padres. Voltaire llegó y me alejó de ellos, los había destrozado por lo tanto podía tenerme. Aún los recuerdo gritándo por mi, llamándome, llorando. Nunca los ví después de eso, no sé si realmente fueron asesinados, dónde podrían estar. Nunca siquiera vi una tumba para confirmar lo que me dijeron." En este momento Kai había cerrado sus ojos y fruncido el ceño. Estaba cerca de llorar, pero no podía, no ahora.

"Aún quieren escuchar más?" preguntó, esperando que dijeran que no, que lo dejaran solo.

"Sí." alguien dijo fuertemente. No había descanso para el débil, pensó Kai.

"Bien. Me llevaron a la abadía, no explicaron nada al principio. Me sometieron a exámenes, y me hicieron mostrar lo que podía hacer. Tenía cinco años, no sabía qué podía hacer. Fue después de haber estado ahí un tiempo que intentaron lavarme el cerebro. Intentaron todo truco, desde terapia de shock a privarme del descanso, pero yo no dejaba que interfirieran con mi personalidad. Comenzó el entrenamiento y me enseñaron todas las tácticas que necesitaría para ser usado cual un arma. Me escolarizaron y me hicieron ejercitar, y fue introducido al beyblade. Luego me dieron a Dranzer, por más que nunca me dijeron de dónde sacaron a la bestia bit. El entrenamiento era rudo, los castigos eran peores."

Kai respiró profundo, ahora que había comenzado no podía detenerse, y nadie trato de detenerlo. Sus sentimientos se mezclaban, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Tenía siete años cuando encontraron algo que funcionaba conmigo. Habían estado trabajando en un sedante, pero había matado a los tres sujetos que habían usado. Lo probaron conmigo y no me lavó el cerebro como querían, pero me hizo muy agresivo y controlable. No importaba lo que estuviera haciendo, obedecería órdenes. Luego me dieron el químico y me encerraron con un científico que pensaba traicionar a Biovolt y denunciar a la policía. Me habían dado un cuchillo, y órdenes de que le cortara el cuello. Observé como moría, probé su sangre cuando caía en mi rostro. Lo disfruté, el sentimiento, el gusto, el olor. Incluso jugué con la mente de este hombre antes de matarlo. Recuerdo sonreír ante sus gritos. Podía hacer todo eso y más, pero me detuve cuando lo ordenaron. Era exactamente lo que querían."

Su respiración aumentaba ahora, más costosa y rápiad. Liberar sus pesadillas ante ellos era insoportable, no podía mirarlos. Siguió observando el suelo y ellos permanecieron callados. Se podrían haber ido y él no lo hubiera notado, pero decir esto en voz alta ayudaba, realmente ayudaba. Se dio cuenta de que habia dejado de escuchar sus reacciones, por lo que continuó con el mismo tono de voz.

"A veces entrenaban a otros conmigo, lecciones en las que se pretendía que yo aprendiera. Recuerdo una lección muy mala con otro niño. Ambos estabamos heridos, pero mis heridas eran menores. Traté de detener el sangrado, pero no pude ayudarlo. Murió en mis brazos, agradeciéndome de todas formas. Me alejaron de él, y nunca supe lo que hicieron con él, nunca me dijeron su nombre."

Tomó una larga pausa antes de continuar.

"El entrenamiento se puso peor, comencé a pelear con el químico que me daban, intentaban de que ahora me sometiera. Intentaron todas formas de dolor, físico, mental y emocional."

Se pausó una vez más. "Cómo no te rendiste, después de todo eso?" Hilary preguntó en voz baja.

Kai sonrió para sí mismo gentilmente, y los otros se miraron cuestionándose.

"Tenía una amiga. Sé que se han preguntado quién era Tori. He dicho su nombre muchas veces. Ella era la unica amiga que tenía en la abadía. Ella era la hermana gemela de Tala."

"Era?" Kai continuó ignorando la pregunta.

"Ella tenía cabello largo y rojo cuando dejaron que le creciera, y ojos azules que hacían juego con el cielo. Era pálida como Tala, como todos nosotros que debíamos quedarnos en la abadía, pero tenía pecas que cubrían su naríz. Y su sonrisa, eso era lo que realmente la hacía brillar. Cuando sonreía nada era tan malo, incluso cuando me torturaban, su sonrisa borraba mi dolor. Solía cantar para mí cuando habían acabado conmigo, y aliviaba el tormento. Era mi sol en un cielo que de otra forma era todo el tiempo oscuro. Honestamente puedo decir que la amé. Ella era más para mí que una amiga o hermana. La usaban contra mi muchas veces, la lastimaban para tenerme. Siempre me rendía así, incluso cuando ella me rogaba que no lo hiciera. Ella nunca me odió por eso, ni a ellos. Los perdonaba por todo."

Tyson lo cortó y lo trajo a la realidad, "Kai, hablas de ella como si no estuviera aquí.."

"Ya no está aquí, está muerta, y yo la maté."

Ahí sí reaccionaron, tomaron aire bruscamente, rompiendo el silencio.

"No quise hacerlo, fue cuando tenía diez. Fue la primera vez que veía a Black Dranzer en acción, había decidido que lo quería y ya! Entré escondido a la habitación esa noche y robé a Black Dranzer. Ese blade se sentía tan bien, tan poderoso, lo merecía! Pero cuando lo usé las cosas salieron mal, perdí el control. Black Dranzer destruyó la mitad de la abadía, me encontraron en el medio mayormente a salvo. Pero los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte, especialmente cuatro. Dos de ellos eran adultos que trabajaban ahí, y yo no lamenbaba su pérdida. El otro era el sobrino de Boris, tampoco importaba. Pero había una niña entre los muertos, y era Tori. Fue en ese momento que olvidé todo y me desmayé. Parece que Dranzer quiso protegerme, y hacerme olvidar significaba que yo no viviría con ese dolor. Ahora yo era inútil para Voltaire por lo que él me trajo a Japón, para intentar sacarle algo a todo lo que él había trabajado. Desde entonces viví aquí."

Alguien encontró su voz. "Lo siento tanto Kai." dijo Samantha.

"No lo sientas, Tori nunca me dejó. La mantuve viva recordándola, su alma es parte de la mía. Me mantuvo vivo cuando ella se fue, me salvó en la sala de operaciones, no pregunten cómo, pero lo hizo ella."

Todos estaban sorprendidos con lo que había contado Kai. Sabían el dolor por el que Kai había atravesado, pero no esperaban que semejantes cosas le hubieran pasado a él.

"Es esa la razón por la que Boris te odia?" preguntó Ray, pensando en lo que Kai había dicho sobre el sobrino de Boris.

"No, Boris siempre fue así, él odiaba la atención que yo tenía de Voltaire, aunque me hubiera gustado cambiar de lugar en cualquier momento. A Boris le gustaba verme sufrir, verme rendido. Desarrolló unas muy buenas maneras de castigarme cuando hacía las cosas mal o desobedía. Él no me odiaba, me dese..." Kai se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que estaba por decir.

Se hundió en su respiración y su garganta pareció cerrarse.

"Kai? Qué ibas a decir? Por qué te detuviste?"

"Nada, no iba a decir nada!" su voz sonaba como si estuviera forzándose a hablar.

Todo tuvo sentido en la mente de Ray; la falta del cinturón de Kai después de haber estado con Boris, la manera en la que él rechazaba el contacto físico, y la palabra que estaba por formarse, "deseaba", estaba casi completa. "Qué te hizo Boris Kai?!" necesitaba confirmarlo.

Kai escondió su rostro. "nada! Nada, de acuerdo? Nada!"

"No nos mientas Kai! Dinos qué fue lo que te hizo!"

Todos observaban a los dos luchando mano a mano, sin estar seguros de a dónde llevaría esto.

"Déjame solo! Lo que sea que me pasó fue culpa mía, me lo merecía!"

"No vuelvas a decir eso nunca! Nunca! Dinos lo que te hizo!" Ray gritó.

"Quieres saber Ray? En serio?" Los ojos de Kai estaban grandes ahora, estaba preocupado y había entrado en pánico. "entonces lo sabrás, Boris no me odiaba, me deseaba, y luego Voltaire le permitió que me tuviera. Me violó, no una, no dos, muchas veces! Estás feliz ahora? Boris me violó, y fue todo culpa mía!"

Luego vio la salida entre los sorprendidos amigos y corrió, ciegamente lejos de ellos, hacia cualquier lado.


	37. Fénix Perdido

**Buenas! Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por seguir comentando y leyendo. **

Kai corrió a través de la casa, sin ver hacia dónde iba pero buscando una salida al mismo tiempo. Su mente no tenía sentido alguno mientras corría de ellos que querían ayudarlo. Era mejor así, no había nadie para lastimarlo y él no iba a lastimar a nadie, la manera en la que debía ser. Recobró el sentido cuando una fresca brisa lo golpeó afuera. Había corrido hasta el jardín de Tyson. Se pausó y miró alrededor, tenía que ir a algún lugar cercano, sólo llevaba puestos los boxers. Alguien gritando su nombre lo obligó a pensar rápido, y se movió hacia el costado de la casa. Ahí esperó.

Podía escucharlos moverse detrás de las paredes en las que descansaba. No habían salido aún. Miró alrededor y decidió que ahí era un buen lugar para esconderse por un rato. Nadie lo encontraría ahí. Trepó por la canaleta que bajaba paralela a la pared. Una vez arriba caminó por el techo hasta un lugar donde pudiera apoyarse. Había un lugar sobre una pared de ladrillos, pero la única manera era escalándola. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Encontrando huecos entre los ladrillos comenzó a subirse, muy lentamente. Los dedos de sus pies eran grandes para poder sostenerse en los pequeños huecos, por lo que usó la superficie rugosa del ladrillo para arrastrarse, favoreciéndose con la fricción.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto, hubiera notado un joven de cabello azul escalando en ropa interior como un lento Spiderman, y hubiera alertado en la casa. La suerte estaba del lado de Kai esta vez, y nadie lo vio mientras dolorosamente se hacía camino hacia arriba. Alcanzó la ventana que estaba al final de la pared de ladrillos y miró hacia adentro. La ventana estaba sucia y tuvo que esperar para poder ver en la oscura habitación. Se veía como un viejo ático, cajas y muebles acomodados en el polvoriento suelo. Éste era de madera, y no había puertas en las paredes. Buscando mejor, Kai pudo ver la línea de luz viniendo de una puerta en el suelo. Quizás funcionaría si Kai realmente la necesitaba.

Volvió a mirar y alcanzó con doloridos brazos el borde de la ventana. Logró sentarse, respirando duramente ante el dolor que sus aún heridas costillas le daban por el ejercicio. El borde era lo suficientemente ancho como para que él se sentara con su espalda contra la pared y las piernas dobladas, también apoyadas para que no le dolieran más, se sentó como pudo. Recostando su cabeza contra la pared, respiró profundo. Finalmente estaba solo, al menos por un rato. Abajo, les había dicho, y ahora esperaría, sin querer conocer su juicio. Miró a ambos lados con ojos tristes, sólo observando el sombreado y sucio ladrillo. Tuvo que preguntarse por qué estaría ahí, era una faceta interesante para añadirle a la casa, una ventana sin sentido. Quizás el sentido se había perdido ahora, tal como Kai se encontraba perdido.

Permaneció sentado ahí, intentando no pensar, observando el juego que se formaba con las sombras.

Todos habían escuchado lo que Kai acabada de decir, y tomó un rato entenderlo. Todos observaron como él corría hacia ningún lado, lejos de ellos. Ray fue a seguirlo, pero fue detenido por una firme mano en su hombro; el padre de Tyson negó con la cabeza. Ray llamó el nombre de Kai en su lugar, esperando que volviera.

Hilary observó todo, y no fue hasta que sus hombros comenzaron a moverse que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Se sentó en el suelo y sostuvo su rostro mientras las lágrimas caían libremente. Sintió las manos de Samantha sostenerla y la abrazó mientras lloraba. Incluso en los ojos de Samantha había lágrimas.

"Necesitamos alcanzar a Kai! Puede lastimarse, o escaparse!" Ray tratada de alejarse del padre de Tyson.

"Espera con eso! Sólo vas a asustarlo si vas detrás de él. Necesita un tiempo para sí mismo!" dijo el mayor.

Ray lo ignoró y se libró de él, corriendo hacia donde Kai, y Tyson y Max lo siguieron. El abuelo de Tyson caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, se sentía descompuesto.

El padre de Tyson suspiró y se sentó al lado de Samantha, acariciando su espalda con sus manos. Ella lo miró con sus expresivos ojos que rogaban no fuera cierto.

"Por favor, dime que no escuché eso! Dime que no es real!" suplicó.

El padre de Tyson se sintió tan mal al escucharla así, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener lo que había pasado.

"Lo siento dulce, es duro de escuchar. Debe haber sido más duro para Kai de soportar! Desearía haber destruído a Boris por esto! Escuchas cosas en las noticias y crees que es triste y desearías poder ayudar. Pero esto es muy cercano, él es de los nuestros! Kai ya había tolerado mucho, por qué tenía que llegar a esto?" casi susurraba. Cualquier miembro del equipo se sentía como familia ahora, incluso Kai. Y mientras que podía acercarse y ayudar a su hijo o a los otros, Kai no permitía que se acercasen a él, y quién podía culparlo.

Samantha asintió y volvió hacia Hilary, duramente tratando de detener sus lágrimas. Kenny se había sentado en el suelo, Dizzi estaba cerrada sobre su falda. Se sento en silencio, su cerebro trabajando duro para evitar un shock mental. Era difícil para alguien tan rebuscado como él. Luego los tres chicos regresaron al living. Tyson negó con la cabeza a su padre.

"No pudimos encontrarlo" fue todo lo que se dijo.

Se sentaron en el living. El silencio avanzaba, sólo los sollozos de Hilary rompían con él. Su llanto de a ratos cesaba, y la tension se aliviaba un poco.

Tyson habló, "por qué se lo preguntaste Ray?"

"Las cosas parecían encajar, su cinturón, Boris, la cosa con el tacto. Tenía sentido pero sólo Kai podía confirmarlo."

"Estamos agradecidos que preguntaste Ray" dijo Kenny, "no pienses que nos enojamos contigo por haber sido quien preguntó. Sólo necesitamos que Kai vuelva en sí y vea que no lo odiamos por todo esto."

"Es Kai capaz de pensar que lo odiaríamos por lo que Boris hizo? Eso no tiene sentido!" agregó Max.

Ahora era el turno de Samantha. "He trabajado con víctimas de violencia antes, es muy duro mantenerse profesional con ellos. Si la violencia tiene un largo período, como en el caso de Kai, entonces comienzan a pensar que es su culpa, como si no fueran suficientemente fuertes o algo así. Algo tan abusador como la violación tiende a hacer más fuerte esta creencia, o romper la voluntad de una persona completamente. El abuso no es sobre sexo, es sobre poder."

"Quizás nunca sepamos por qué a Boris se le permitió hacerlo, Kai no sabría, su abuelo nunca nos dirá, y Kai convirtió a Boris en un montón de locura!" pensó Ray.

"Cómo hizo eso? Cómo conviertes a tal monstruo en una masa babosa que sólo balbucea y se retuerce?" preguntó Kenny en voz alta.

"Necesitamos encontrar a Kai, antes de que oscurezca!" dijo Hilary de pronto alejándose de los brazos de Samantha y parándose.

Todos miraron su rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero viendo su determinación, estuvieron de acuerdo. Se levantaron y salieron en caminos diferentes, buscando a su fénix perdido.

Kai permaneció sentado en el borde de la ventana por lo que pareció una eternidad. Había escuchado su nombre, pero sonó tan distante, sin importancia. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a mirar la superficie bajo ese borde. Las sombras eran largas y el aire movía los restos de polvo que había en el suelo, era muy fino. Estiró sus músculos y se colocó en posición de volver hacia el techo. Se levantó sobre el borde y cayó al techo.

Se sentó en las tejas, en la parte más alta, mirando al sol poniente, mientras sus colores se esparcían como alas a través del cielo color rojo. Las pocas nubes que habían reflejaban el color, un rojo fuerte en los lados que estaban hacia el sol, y un fresco azul o violeta en el lado que esperaba la noche. Una luz anaranjada iluminó a Kai mientras él se hundía en el calor del sol. Detrás de él se esparcía un azul oscuro, su profundidad sólo explorada por la imaginación. Casi podía escuchar el canto de esos colores. Respiro en el aire profundamente, queriendo inhalar la libertad que lo perfumaba.

En tal perfecto escenario, nadie podía odiarlo. Sin embargo en su mente estaba la duda, como siempre, lista para entrar en sus sueños y romperlos por completo. Sus amigos seguramente lo odiarían ahora, después de escuchar eso, lo harían. Si así era, serían sabios; cualquiera que quisiera tontamente acercársele siempre sufría demasiado.

Otra voz, casi musical, confrontó eso. Sus amigos lo guiarían a través de todo esto, como siempre habían hecho. Incluso cuando él los traicionara, lo habían vuelto a aceptar con sonrisas y brazos abiertos en sinceridad. Él también había sufrido viendo a quienes amaba alejados de él una y otra vez, incluso ese niño sin nombre que una vez había tocado su corazón, y era suficiente para recordarlo por siempre.

Y finalmente otra voz se unio al canto, pero esta fue fácilmente reconocida. Lo que fuera que Kai decidiera, al menos Dranzer siempre estaría ahí. Esa parte de él que volaba con el fénix siempre estaría conectada y sería irrompible. Dranzer cantó para él y acobijó la parte de Kai que el sol no alcanzaba a tocar. Kai sonrió a su amigo y alma. Ambos observaron la puesta de sol a través de los ojos de Kai, y cuando el Fénix volvió a su beyblade, Kai permaneció sosteniendo una pluma roja.

La observó, mientras jugueteaba con ella entre sus dedos. No recordaba que Dranzer se la hubiera dado, o haberla tomado. Detrás de la pluma, el sol finalmente se ponía completamente. Kai volvió al borde de la ventana y se sentó. Cuando quedó dormido, la pluma estaba firmemente sostenida contra su pecho.


	38. Inesperado

**Capítulo número 38, aquí presente! Gracias por esperar, y por comentar :)**

Kai se levantó de un salto. Miró alrededor ciegamente por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que había sido despertado por un pájaro. Eso significaba que el sol estaría por salir, los pájaros cantaban mucho. Miró el techo, y luego al pájaro. Lo miraba con una expresión extraña en sus pequeños ojos negros, y luego levantó vuelo. Kai miró su puño cerrado. Lo abrió y se sorprendió al no encontrar la pluma de Dranzer. Se preguntó si habría desaparecido o se habría volado. Cuando le preguntó a Dranzer, el fénix sólo le dio una mirada desafiante y permaneció en silencio.

Kai se paró y se subió al techo. Una vez al aire libre, se estiró. Se sentía realmente muy bien. De hecho, se sentía enteramente bien. Quizás haberse sacado eso del pecho ayudaba. Echó un vistazo y vio como el sol salía lentamente por el horizonte. Parecía que se arrastraba sobre los pequeños edificios a la distancia. El aire fresco le dio escalofríos, dormir afuera en ropa interior quizás había sido una mala idea. Decidió hacer ejercicios para evitar el frío.

Comenzó elongando, sólo probando qué es lo que su cuerpo podía hacer. Sonrió justo antes de caerse de espaldas, sus manos alcanzaron el filo del techo de tejas, y sus piernas permanecieron dobladas. Volvió a erguirse, un pie delante del otro mientras se balanceaba en el poco espacio que tenía. Se volvió y luego se tiró sobre el techo, sin apoyar las manos. Aterrizó justo cuando el sol alcanzó el techo, bañándolo en calidez. Se colocó cabeza abajo con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, parado en ellas que estaban sobre las tejas. Se volvió para mirar el amanecer de otro ángulo, sin darse cuenta del dolor que tenía en las costillas.

"KAI!!" alguien gritó.

Esto causó que Kai volviera a la realidad. Fue tan de golpe, el dolor le dio inmediatamente y sus brazos perdieron fuerza, no!, pensó, no ahora! Entonces sus brazos vencieron. Golpeó contra las tejas y su cuerpo cayó a causa de la gravedad. Trató inútilmente de aferrarse de algo, pero las tejas que estaban en bajada no le daban agarre. Se deslizó en su espalda, la cabeza adelante. Sintió como el techo se convertía en aire al final. Sus manos buscaron el borde, pero no fue posible, y sintió como caía al suelo. Su mundo se bloqueó a su alrededor.

Hilary no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Nadie había encontrado a Kai, y los adultos habían decidido que era mejor la mañana. Permaneció recostada en sus sábanas, volteándose una y otra vez. No podía encontrar una buena posición. Suspiró y se sentó. Podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar afuera, y ver la débil luz de sol entrando por la ventana. Luego escuchó un golpe. Sonaba como si viniera de adentro pero también de afuera. Frunció el ceño y se levantó. Caminó hasta la puerta y se alejó un poco. Escuchó el golpe otra vez, pero ésta fue más nítido. Caminó por el jardín, buscando de dónde venía ese sonido.

Algo le hizo levantar la vista. Luego vio a Kai, estaba en el techo! No podía verlo claramente en la luz de sol, pero él debía bajarse, podía lastimarse. Lo llamó, pero él no podía escucharla, por lo que llamó de nuevo, y no tuvo éxito tampoco.

"KAI!!!" gritó esta vez..

Él la escuchó, pero hizo una mala maniobra. Ella vio horrorizada como Kai caía del techo por el otro lado. Permaneció de pie, sin poder moverse hasta escuchar un golpe del otro lado del edificio. Gritó su nombre otra vez y dio la vuelta. Se encontró con Kai recostado en el suelo, entre lo que quedaba de charcos de agua que habían estado contra la pared.

"Oh Kai, no!" dijo sin aliento.

Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló.

"Por favor, recupérate, por favor recupérate!" Rogó, era su culpa.

Lo arrastró lejos de los restos de madera y agua, y lo puso boca arriba, apoyando su cabeza en su falda. Estaba sangrando de algún lado en su cabeza pero ella no podía ver de dónde venía la sangre. Arrancó un pedazo de su pijama y comenzó a limpiar el sucio y sangriento rostro.

"Lo siento tanto Kai! Después de todo lo de ayer y ahora casi te mato!"

"No es tu culpa"

Ella se sobresaltó y miró el par de ojos carmín algo desorbitados, que la veían.

"Kai! Lo siento tanto, de verdad, no quise que sucediera eso, lo juro!"

"Dije que no fue tu culpa!" Se levantó y se alejó de ella, protestando para sí mismo. Logró ponerse de pie y se tambaleó. Hilary saltó y fue a sostener su brazo. Él la quiso alejar pero perdió el equilibrio. Esta vez Hilary logró agarrarlo, pero él era más pesado de lo que ella esperaba. Cayó y ella fue con él. Por una segunda vez se encontró a si misma viendo dentro de los ojos carmín. Sólo que esta vez estaba más cerca. Kai había caído de espaldas, y ella sobre él. Podía sentir su respiración en su rostro, cálida y dulce, viniendo de sus labios parcialmente partidos. Labios que ella había soñado besar.

Dejó que el momento la tomara, dejó caer su cabeza rompiendo la corta distancia. Sus labios se encontraron y ella lo besó. Si hubiera visto su rostro, hubiera visto el desconcierto que él tenía en sus facetas. No estaba devolviendo el beso, pero al menos no estaba alejándola tampoco. Podía sentir su húmeda piel contra la propia. Se aferró y permitió que su lengua se deslizara contra la de él, y sus labios. Sintió su respiración alcanzar su garganta. Estaba en el paraíso, nunca había creído que iba a besar a Kai, y ahí estaba. Debía hacerlo caer de techos más seguido!

Luego una risa la detuvo. Rompió el beso y miró para ver al resto del equipo y a los adultos mirando con desconfianza a los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo. Tyson estaba muerto de risa, y caían lágrimas por sus mejillas debido a sus carcajadas. Max reía despacio, y Ray y Kenny intentaban muy duramente no hacerlo. Era imposible. Los adultos se veían muy entretenidos.

"Yo...uh...yo..." comenzó Hilary.

"Um, Hilary, podrías bajarte de mi, por favor?"

Ella lo miró y vio la desesperación en el rostro de Kai y la súplica en su voz. Saltó de él como si fuera un fuego vivo. Había olvidado lo que él les había dicho la noche anterior. Cubrió su boca con sus manos.

"Lo siento mucho Kai! Lo olvidé, quiero decir, bien, oh realmente metí el dedo en la llaga!" habló detrás de sus manos.

"No tu dedo, tu lengua!" apuntó Tyson entre carcajadas.

La cara de Hilary se tornó bordó.

"Dios! El rostro de Kai! Tu rostro! Ese beso! No sabía que estaba en ustedes!"

Kai se levantó del suelo y se puso de pie, aún tambaleándose lentamente. Evitó mirar a cualquiera a los ojos, aún tenía que procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Luego Samantha corrió hacia él, "Kai, estás sangrando! Qué sucedió?"

"Me caí del techo." fue la simple respuesta.

Todos dejaron de reírse y lo miraron, todos excepto Hilary.

"Hablas en serio?"

"Sí" el sangrante capitan se encogió de hombros mientras Samantha observaba la herida.

"Es de la parte de atrás de mi cuello, y algo también sobre las sienes, en mi cabello." le dijo a la enfermera. Podía sentir las heridas tan fuertes como para señalarlas.

"Cómo te caíste del techo? Y qué hacías ahí arriba en primer lugar!" preguntó el padre de Tyson.

"Estuve ahí desde ayer, cuando, err... corrí. Quiero agradecerles, por cierto, por hacerme hablar. Ayudó."

"Eso está bien, pero estabas en el techo desde ayer?" era demasiado para que pudieran entenderlo, dónde había estado Kai, y sus disculpas.

"Samantha, detente. Estoy bien, y pienso que he tenido contacto suficiente. Puedo solucionarlo solo." Eso hizo que Hilary se sintiera mal, cada vez que pedía por favor. Era como si tuviera que rogar por lo que pedía, como si ellos fueran a lastimarlo por pedir algo.

"Kai, lo siento mucho!" le dijo.

Él se sonrojó cuando la miró. "Yo..." fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a entrar a la casa, sus piernas no estaban listas para sostenerlo.

Todos miraron a Hilary.

"Por tu cara pequeña niña, diría que tendrás que explicarnos, entiendes?" dijo el abuelo de Tyson.

"Hecho." respondió cansada, esto iba a tomar un rato!


	39. Un río color carmín

**Bueno, espero disculpen la demora, además de haber empezado la universidad ( licenciatura en Lengua Inglesa :) ) este capítulo costó bastante porque tiene muchas expresiones difíciles. Por otro lado, decidí no darle otro sentido al poema que el que la autora quizo darle, por eso dejé la versión original (con rima) y lo traduje abajo aunque las estrofas no riman. Sobre el tema Kai/Hilary del capítulo anterior, acá está la nota que la autora dejó en el fic original. Suerte y espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Nota de Autora: **Hola lectores! Sé que muchos de ustedes no quieren que esto sea un Kai/Hilary y no lo será. Recuerden que es Hilary a la que le gusta, como si Kai fuera a querer una relación con alguien en este momento! (Recordarán que no devolvió el beso!). Sólo lo utilicé porque era divertido y me da algo con lo que trabajar, de todos modos, sigan leyendo y comentando!

* * *

Todos entraron a la casa y ahora estaban o sentados o parados en la cocina. Había bostezos y bebidas calientes por todos lados, en las horas tempranas. Nadie sabía donde estaba Kai, creían que estaba en el baño.

"Entonces, qué sucedió Hilary?" preguntó el Sr. Granger.

Hilary miró su café, aún sintiendo la humedad de ese beso. Y el calor de verguenza cuando los habían encontrado.

"No podía dormir, y era la mañana por lo que me levanté! Escuché ruidos afuera y fui a ver qué eran, y vi a Kai en el techo. Le llamé y pareció no escucharme por lo que grité más fuerte y creo que lo desconcentré por lo que se cayó.

Samantha interrumpió, "debes haberlo desconcertado bastante para que perdiera el balance así.."

"Estaba parado sobre sus manos" respondió ella.

"Oh" fue lo único que Samantha pudo responder.

"Como sea, se cayó a los charcos de agua y lo quité de ellos.. traté de limpiar la sangre y se despertó. Se levantó y me alejó, pero perdió el balance cayó otra vez. Umm.. también me caí cuando traté de evitar que él cayera. Ambos caimos, y luego, um, luego, oh saben el resto!!" volvió a sonrojarse y a mirar intensamente dentro de su café como nunca antes había visto.

"Luego lo besaste?" intentó Ray.

Hilary asintió, sin mirar.

"No pude evitarlo! Me gusta Kai, no entenderían!"

"Te sorprenderás.." comenzó Kenny, "A algunos de nosotros también nos gusta alguien."

"A si?" Hilary volvió a mirarlos.

"Sí, a Ray le gusta Mariah, a Kenny le gusta Emily! Creo que incluso a Tyson le gusta alguien pero no nos dice quién!" dijo Max alegremente.

"MAX! Voy a matarte!" gritó Tyson, pero Ray y su padre lo detuvieron.

"Puedo ver a Ray y a Mariah, pero creo que a Emily también le gusta Kai.." dijo Hilary, con la poca información que había obtenido de la fiesta.

Kenny se sonrojó.. "Bien, estoy trabajando en eso!"

Todos rieron pero no pasó mucho rato hasta que Hilary volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"No te preocupes Hil, Kai sólo está avergonzado, probablemente seas la primera mujer que lo bese!" opuso Ray, sabiendo qué tan decepcionada se sentía.

"Lo sé, pero fue tan desleal de mi parte! Despues de lo que nos dijo, ir y hacer eso! Soy tan estúpida, sólo me dejé llevar!" con esto comenzó a llorar.

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos antes de que Samantha los echara de la cocina.

"Lo siento chicos, esto es de mujeres." Incluso se aseguró de que el padre de Tyson saliera de la cocina, para su pena. Cerró la puerta en sus caras y el sonido del llanto de Hilary cesó hasta que lo único que podían escuchar era murmullos.

"Mierda." fue todo lo que Tyson pudo decir.

Justo ahí escucharon un sonido en las escaleras. Se voltearon para ver a Kai bajando, luego se detuvo al ver que lo miraban.

"Qué?" preguntó.

"Ven con nosotros Kai, queremos preguntarte un par de cosas" dijo el padre de Tyson.

Kai los siguió hasta el living y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Se había cambiado los boxers y tomado una ducha. Su cabello aún goteaba y él tampoco estaba del todo seco. Se había cambiado en sus conocidos pantalones azules y remera negra, aunque no tenía puestas ni la bufanda, ni los guantes, ni las zapatillas. Había dejado de usar los vendajes ignorando las advertencias de Samantha, comenzaba a sentirse más él mismo, y vestirse así le ayudaba.

"Kai" comenzó el papá de Tyson. "Qué hacías en el techo?"

"Te dije, estuve ahí desde la noche anterior cuando corrí."

"Por qué corriste?"

"Porque me pusieron en un lugar que no me gustó. No me gusta correr de mis problemas pero lo que preguntaban era más de lo que yo podía abarcar en ese momento." Sus respuestas eran frías, pero todos podían sentir la emoción en ellas, incluso si no se notaba en su voz.

"Lo sentimos, necesitábamos saber."

"Lo sé, no los culpo ni nada, sólo fue un mal momento, como toda la situación.."

"Cómo está tu cabeza?" preguntó Max.

"Está bien, nada que no pueda solucionar solo. Miren, no quiero hablar de esto, así que si no les importa iré a hacer algunas cosas."

Incluso si hubiera protestado, Kai ya estaba caminando lejos, dejándolos con preguntas abiertas. Fueron distraídos por Samantha que entró a la habitación.

"Ey chicos. Hilary fue a cambiarse, y por favor no la molesten con Kai. Pueden buscar sus desayunos ahora. Dónde está Kai por cierto?"

"Tyson respondió mientras corría hacia la cocina, "Fue a algun lado otra vez! No te preocupes, creo que sólo quiere entrenar o algo!"

Los otros miembros del equipo y el abuelo de Tyson lo siguieron hasta la cocina antes de que se enloqueciera con la comida.

El padre de Tyson buscó a Samantha.

"Cómo está ella?" preguntó, mientras la abrazaba.

"Triste, pero mucho mejor ahora. A veces me pregunto por qué estoy tan metida con ustedes."

"Porque nos amas!" respondió el padre de Tyson con una sonrisa.

Ella golpeó su mejilla cariñosamente antes de que ambos se dieran un beso apasionado. Partieron el beso cuando escucharon sonidos venir de la cocina. Se voltearon y se sonrieron antes de unirse a las risas y alegría que rebosaba en el grupo de la cocina.

Kai fue a la sala de entrenamiento y dejó su bolso. Buscó dentro hasta encontrar su lanzador, su libro y una lapicera. Sabía que alguien había estado entre sus cosas, pero no los culpaba. Probablemente lo habían hecho para intentar encontrarlo. Buscó a Dranzer y caminó hasta el jardín. Encontrando un lindo punto de sol y un viejo arbol miró alrededor. Era un lugar tan calmo. La brisa tenía la temperatura perfecta, ni tan cálida ni tan fría. Jugó con su cabello y acarició su piel en un gentil masaje. Él suspiró y se sentó, apoyado contra el árbol. Cerró sus ojos y relajó su espalda, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuánto amaba estos momentos. Estar encerrado en esa abadía se había llevado mucho de la experiencia de Kai en el mundo, se había olvidado qué tan hermoso podía ser. No había dolor aquí, ya no. Se sentó así por un largo rato, disfrutando de ser.

Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver el cielo azul entre hojas de árboles. Miro un poco más y pudo ver una buena rama que sobresalía de las demás. En el impulso del momento, juntó las cosas que había traído excepto por el lanzador, y saltó para tomar una rama. Se colgó y trepó hasta la siguiente, y se quedó en esta. Su espalda estaba contra el tronco del árbol, una de las piernas doblada y la otra colgando. Apoyó a Dranzer en su falda, donde su puerna doblada se encontraba con su cadera, y abrió el libro, apoyándolo en el muslo. El viejo libro se abrió en la página que tenía el cabello de Tori. Kai acarició el mechón color rojizo. Si sólo ella estaría aquí ahora, ese beso de Hilary no sólo le había avergonzado, sino le había hecho pensar en Tori. Nunca había sido besado así antes, él y Tori no llegaron a ser lo suficientemente grandes como para pensar en algo más que un rápido beso en la mejilla cuando podían.

Encontró una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir en el dialecto que había inventado para que nadie pudiera leerlo. La mezcla de lenguajes era sorprendentemente fácil de entender una vez que la detectabas. Él no sabía cómo hacía para escribir así, la tinta caía de esa manera por su cuenta. Estaba lleno de pensamientos, sus poemas, su vida. Había encontrado una pila de estos libros en la oficina de Voltaire y había robado uno. Lo había escondido y en cada momento que podía escribía en él. Desafortundamente esos momentos habían sido pocos. Había conseguido el mechón de cabello de Tori después de que cortaron la mayor parte de esto, dejando lo que quedaba desprolijo y desordenado. No era para avergonzarla y burlarse de ella sola, lo habían hecho con todas las niñas, todas excepto por Tadashi.

Siguió escribiendo y garabateando en la página, su texto trayendo a la vida los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza. Se preguntó si alguien podría leer eso. Dudó que lo hicieran sin su ayuda. Continuó escribiendo y miró la página. Sus palabras estaban rodeadas por dibujos y otras imágenes que ilustraban lo que decía el poema. Volvió a recostar su cabeza, y cerrar los ojos. Sus sueños fueron de Tori.

...

( abajo está la versión traducida literalmente )

A crimson river flows;  
Its source lies above the clouds  
From eyes that weep blood  
Falling from faces held so proud  
A land that autumn holds dear  
Where winter cannot take hold  
Its icy grip claws at the borders  
I hear a scream that fuels its cold  
Prayers fall like leaves around me  
As I walk through a forest of hope  
Those not answered reach the ground  
To form foundations for others who cannot cope  
A near full moon sits in the sky  
As night takes over from dusk  
Blue-grey clouds circle round the orb  
Like predators in a blood lust  
Stars glow with their own inner light  
From their dark blue velvet sea  
The hunting clouds make ripples before them  
With water they hold as their creations key  
In the distance stands a cross  
Silhouetted against the moody blue  
The sky goddess paints a haunting picture  
Vines growing around the symbol complete the view  
She laughs as she dances in the sky  
Her song is the rain promising breeze  
Her hair flows like wind-swept clouds  
Her breath plays the sky's pipes with ease  
Echoing moans roll from the hills  
Like a sigh from the break of dawn  
Nothing here is ever real  
Yet nothing is ever gone  
This shallow promise is all it can give  
For those who will only receive  
There is so much more here to offer  
And it's for the unknown that I grieve  
Rain pours graceful and feather soft  
Falling from an angels unfurled wings  
To land where shadows watch your sleep  
As they protect the dreams that darkness brings  
Doves fly in the air around me  
Under a hawks watchful gaze  
And this entire world my mind created  
As reality passed me in a haze 

_Un río color carmin fluye,  
Su fuente descansa sobre las nubes,  
En ojos limpian la sangre,  
Que cae por rostros tan orgullosos.  
Una tierra que el otoño proteje,  
Donde el invierno no puede alcanzar,  
Sus garras de hielo en los bordes,  
Escucho un grito que aumenta su frío,  
Los rezos caen como las hoja a mi alrededor,  
Mientras camino por un bosque de esperanza,  
Y los que no son contestados alcanzan el suelo,  
Para crear fuentes para los que no puedan ayudar,  
La luna casi llena está en el cielo,  
Mientras la noche se apodera del atardecer,  
Nubes azuladas rodean el horizonte,  
Como depredadores luchando por sangre,  
Las estrellas comienzan a brillar con su propia luz,  
De su mar azul aterciopelado,  
Las nubes construyen círculos a su alrededor,  
Que sostienen con agua ante sus creaciones.  
En la distancia hay una cruz,  
Que resalta ante el color azul.  
La diosa del cielo pinta algo atrapante,  
Crecen laureles alrededor completando la vista.  
Ella ríe y baila en el cielo,  
Su canción es la brisa que promete lluvia,  
Su cabello se mueve como nubes con el viento,  
Su respiración juega con aire en el cielo,  
Ecos de quejidos corren por las colinas,  
Como un suspiro al comenzar el amanecer,  
Nada aquí es realidad,  
Nada aquí se irá jamás.  
La corta promesa es todo lo que puede dar,  
Para aquellos que sólo recibirán.  
Hay mucho más aquí para ofrecer,  
Y es por lo desconocido que me lamento,  
La llovizna cae graciosa y tan suave como plumas,  
Caídas de las alas desplegadas de un ángel.  
Para aterrizar donde las sombras cuiden tu sueño.  
Mientras protegen a los sueños que trae la oscuridad.  
Las palomas vuelan en el aire a mi alrededor,  
Bajo la mirada filosa de un halcón,  
Y este mundo entero mi mente creó,  
Mientras la realidad me pasó de golpe._


	40. Una Decisión

**Bueno! Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo, intentaré que los siguientes vengan más pronto así puedo avanzar con esto antes de empezar formalmente la universidad el 25 de marzo. Muchísimas gracias lectores, espero sus reviews.**

Ojos color ámbar escanearon el jardin. Los pies dentro de las pantuflas caminaron por el pasto. Los ojos despedían un brillo dorado mientras la figura pasaba por la sombra de un gran árbol que sobresalía de los demás. Los ojos se fruncieron, sin poder encontrar lo que estaban buscando. Orejas como las de un gato se movieron al percibir un sonido, lo que buscaba. Los ojos se volvieron y enfrentaron una larga rama y una pierna que colgaba. Una sonrisa se formó, causando que un colmillo brillara a la luz.

Ray se alejó del arbol hasta poder ver más de Kai. El joven dormido murmuraba suavemente en sus sueños, su cabello bicolor estaba revuelto por la poca brisa que corría esa mañana. Tenía que despertarlo, pero no quería desconcentrarlo. Kai había tenido suficientes sorpresas ese día. Ray se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a trepar por el tronco del arbol. Alcanzó la rama en la que Kai descansaba. Demonios, pensó, por qué Kai siempre duerme en lugares estúpidos!

Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Kai y gentilmente lo agitó, esperando despertarlo. Kai murmuró más fuerte y abrió sus ojos. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás y la sacudió, tratando de quitar la neblina que ese sueño había traído. Miró, con los ojos medio abiertos, a Ray, quien sonrió como un gato.

"Levántante y brilla, es hora de comer" Ray le dijo, explicándole. Kai gruñó en voz baja y se movió. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y rápidamente se apartó de la mano de Ray. Éste parpadeó para encontrarse mirando el aire, donde Kai había estado segundos atrás. Miró la rama y vio las piernas de Kai enredadas en esta, estaba colgando cabeza abajo. Una mano alcanzó la rama, y lo sostuvo mientras sus piernas se soltaban y caían, luego la mano también se soltó y todo terminó con un golpe contra el suelo. Ray aterrizó livianamente en sus pies descalzos y vio a Kai parado en el pasto.

"Qué fue eso?"

Kai mostró sus manos en las que sostenía a Dranzer y al libro negro. "Se me cayeron, tenía que juntarlos." levantó las cejas cuando Ray lo miró de manera divertida. Luego sacudió los hombros y caminó hacia la casa sin dar más explicaciones. Ray suspiró y lo siguió. Entraron al descontrol que era la cocina en horas de comer. Había comida por todos lados, encontraron lugares vacíos y se acomodaron en la gran mesa.

Kai no tenía mucha hambre, entonces miró a todos los demás. Tyson estaba muy ocupado para hablar, ya que hacía todo lo posible para tragar la mayor cantidad de comida que pudiera. Max y Kenny estaban riéndose de algo, y Samantha y el señor Granger estaban hablando mientras comían. Ray se servía un plato, y Hilary comía despacio. Miró hacia arriba y notó que Kai la veía, instantaneamente se sonrojó y hundió su vista en su comida.

Kai se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Samantha.

"Vas a comer algo?" preguntó, sus ojos verdes decían que ya sabía la respuesta.

"No" fue exactamente lo predicho.

Samantha lo ignoró con una sonrisa y comenzó a poner comida en un plato para él. Kai le gruñó, odiaba que hicieran las cosas por él. Ray le pellizcó las costillas.

"Vamos Kai, sólo come un poco, no sé cuando fue la última vez que comiste..."

Samantha dejó el plato delante de él y revolvió su cabello mientras pasaba para sentarse en otro lugar. Kai quitó su mano con una queja y su mirada de reproche se profundizó cuando la escuchó reír. Qué era lo que siempre les resultaba tan divertido en él? Dejó el libro y a Dranzer en la mesa y comió un poco, realmente no quería, pero si así se callaban, entonces valía la pena. Vio que Kenny miraba el libro.

"Qué?" le preguntó, gruñendo.

"Nada! Sólo curiosidad, es todo!" el Jefe dijo de golpe.

"Y?" preguntó Kai, y al ver la expression confusa de Kenny, agregó, "Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"Sólo me preguntaba por qué lo tendrías" respondió Kenny, enrojeciendo al notar que la conversación no parecía llevar a ningún lugar peligroso.

"Para escribir en él." Dijo Kai sarcásticamente, y Kenny rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la convesación no daba para más. Siguió hablando con Max. Kai suspiró por lo bajo y continuo moviendo la comida en el plato, para ser honesto consigo mismo, el olor estaba dándole hambre. Sabía que había algo mal en él, era algo que tenía que hacer, aunque no quería, tenía que hacerlo. Se levantó y en la habitación se hizo silencio. "Qué sucede Kai?" preguntó Tyson.

"Tengo que ir a un lugar." Se volvió hacia Samantha. "Sé que lo sabes, dónde están Boris y Voltaire?"

"Kai, es una mala idea, no deberías ir a verlos."

"Dije que me digas! O me dices y me ahorras buscarlos, o los busco por mi cuenta y voy de todos modos!"

Samantha suspiró, habían anticipado esto, era algo esperable que la víctima quisiera ver al atacante estando a salvo.

"Bien Kai, pero vamos contigo."

"Como sea." Respondió Kai mientras levantaba sus cosas y caminaba fuera de la cocina.

Ray se levantó. "Vamos también Sam, Kai quizás nos necesite, por más que no vaya a admitirlo."

"Está bien, tomaremos una combi. Y tienes razón, necesitará su apoyo."

Terminaron de comer y ordenaron la cocina antes de salir. Encontraron a Kai esperando reclinado contra la pared al lado de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Se paró derecho y los miró cuando se acercaban.

"Estás seguro de esto Kai? Puedes decidir no ir en cualquier momento.." dijo Samantha, esperando que cambiara de idea. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Kai la miró y salió rápidamente por la puerta, rechazando el pensamiento de no ir, de retractarse. Estaba hecho de madera más dura que eso. Todos permanecieron en silencio al entrar al minibús. Kai se fue al fondo y se sentó solo, miró por la ventana y se negó a hablar con alguien durante el viaje hacia el hospital de seguridad, en las afueras de la ciudad. Al menos mi suposición era correcta sobre su ubicación, Kai pensó para si mismo.

Entraron por el portón del hospital y se bajaron del minibús. Antes de que Samantha dijera algo, Kai fue hasta la entrada, sin esperar a nadie. Prefería que no estuvieran ahí, no quería a nadie en ese momento. Caminó hasta el mostrador en la sala de espera y como si perteneciera a ese lugar, le preguntó a la recepcionista dónde estaban Voltaire Hiwatari y Boris Balkov.

"Lo siento joven, pero eres pariente? De otra forma no puedes verlos."

Kai ya detestaba a la mujer por su formalidad y voz nasal.

"Soy Kai Hiwatari, el nieto de Voltaire." Odiaba tener que decir que estaba relacionado a ese hombre.

"Oh, de acuerdo. Buscaré a alguien para que te lleve con él." Miró por sobre su hombro. "Son guardianes legales?"

Kai no tuvo que mirar para saber que los otros estaban ahí. "No, ahora, donde está Voltaire?!"

La mujer lo miró de manera extraña antes de hablarle a un hombre a su lado. Él respaldó a Kai y lo guió.

"Kai, espera!"

La mujer evitó que los demás pasaran.

"Lo siento, solo familiares y miembros pueden ver a los pacientes."

"Sí, por supuesto, pero tenemos que estar con Kai ahora!" dijo Samantha, estaba preocupada por lo que Kai podía hacer.

"Y tu eres??"

"Soy Samantha Rayne, la enfermera de Kai" ella señaló al padre de Tyson. "y este es mi asistente. Estos son su hijo y sus amigos. Kai ha pasado experiencias muy traumáticas y está instable, necesito estar con él todo el tiempo."

"Oh lo siento mucho! El joven no dijo nada, tu y tu asistente pueden ir, pero los niños deben quedarse aquí, temo que molesten a algunos pacientes."

Tyson estaba a punto de decirle algo a la encargada cuando su padre le tapó la boca con la mano.

Samantha sonrió amablemente a la mujer arrogante, "pero claro!" miró a los chicos de manera suplicante antes de seguir a otro hombre hacia dentro. Su mano se enlazó con la de el padre de Tyson. El resto del grupo se sentó resignado en las sillas de plástico y nerviosamente pasaron las páginas de viejas revistas.

Kai siguió al hombre por pasillos blancos, ignorando las puertas y ventanas que acompañaban las paredes. Tenía un objetivo, y era lo único que le importaba. El hombre esperó fuera de la puerta como los demás. La abrió y le señaló a Kai que entrara. La habitación era blanca, como todo lo demás en el hospital. Un guardia estaba dentro, al lado de la puerta. Kai supuso que sería normal en un hospital lleno de heridos y enfermos criminales. Miró hacia la cama que estaba contra la pared que tenía una ventana con rejas. Voltaire estaba sentado, sus piernas bajo las sábanas. Estaba vendado en todo su rostro. Kai sonrió para si mismo al ver el daño que había causado, Voltaire era un desastre. Una venda cubría un ojo, y la mitad del largo cabello gris que a Voltaire le gustaba estaba pelado, revelando cicatrices. Él aún no lo había notado, estaba muy entretenido en el programa que veía en el pequeño televisor que la habitación tenía.

"Hola Abuelo" Kai le dijo al hombre en Ruso. No quería que el guardia supiera lo que estaba diciendo, esto era privado.

Vio como Voltaire se sobresaltaba y volteaba para mirar. El ojo que no estaba vendado se abrió de golpe.

"Tu! Por qué estás aquí!" el Viejo respondió en ruso, estaba muy sorprendido para responder de alguna otra manera.

"Sólo para hablar Voltaire. Tienes cosas que explicar."

Kai cerró la distancia entre él y la cama. Necesitaba saberlo todo.


	41. Identidad

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo, estoy pudiendo cumplir con lo que dije, por ahora, espero poder seguir actualizando así, a este ritmo la historia debería estar finalizada antes de mediados de abril. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo constante. **

Voltaire intentó recuperar su compostura, pero el golpe de ver a Kai era demasiado. Estaba indeciso, se venía débil ante su nieto, pero intentaba verse como siempre, terco y frío. La mezcla hubiera sido divertida para Kai si el asunto no era tan serio.

"Y bien Voltaire, listo para responder algunas preguntas?" preguntó Kai, manteniendo el ruso.

"Responderé si lo considero apropiado para ti!" Voltaire intentó como siempre. Él trabajaba asustando, su forma de acercarse era desde el autoritarismo.

Kai sonrió. "No, vas a responder cuando pregunte, ya no tienes el control aquí!"

Voltaire no sabía como actuar ante la actitud de Kai, y no podía entenderla de todos modos. Algo de esta naturaleza nunca había ocurrido antes, y nadie se le oponía a Voltaire. Pero muchas cosas habían ocurrido recientemente, y comenzaba a pensar que quizás Kai no era tan controlable como antes. Las heridas en su rostro le probaban todo lo que Kai era capaz de hacer.

"Volvemos a considerarlo, eh?" Kai dijo de pronto, y ahí Voltaire se dio cuenta de que había levantado una mano para tocarse los cortes y quemaduras en su rostro. La bajó.

"No creas que podrás escaparte de lo que hiciste, Kai, el castigo vendrá a su tiempo!"

Kai se rió con eso. "Crees que tengo miedo ahora? Biovolt ha caído y ya no tienes poder!"

Esta vez fue Voltaire quien sonrió. "Pensaste lo mismo después del torneo mundial, y aún así volvimos. Siempre estamos sobre la superficie Kai, siempre. Quizás yo esté aquí, pero Biovolt va a tener el mundo, yo tendré el mundo!"

"Ilusiones de un hombre viejo, es todo!" Kai contraatacó, fue defensive y lo sabía, pero nunca podia estar seguro con Voltaire, el hombre le había probado que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Voltaire entendió esto y le desmereció.

"No tengo tiempo para esto!" dijo Kai, "responde mis preguntas, luego puedes volver al infierno que te armaste!"

"Pregunta tranquilo mi querido nieto."

Kai frunció el seño al ser llamado así, pero debía mantenerse concentrado.

"Necesito saber ciertas cosas Voltaire, qué les pasó a mis padres, por qué la tortura, por qué dejaste que Boris me tuviera, y por qué tuviste que seguir las creencias de gente que había muerto hace rato!?"

"Eso es todo?"

"Sólo contéstame!" su garganta se sentía seca, las palabras sonaban tensas, incluso para sí mismo.

Voltaire se puso serio, este no era momento para que el joven se enojara, todo vendría con el tiempo. "Tus padres están muertos Kai, no había lugar para ellos en el plan, pensaste que sería distinto?"

"No, no creí que estuvieran vivos, pero quiero saber qué les pasó." Fue honesto, sabía en su corazón que se habían ido.

"Al menos no te vas de la realidad, chico. Tus padres no te iban a entregar a mi, por lo que te tomé. Sostuvieron una lucha admirable, debo darles crédito por eso, pero tenían que ser destruidos, podrían haber confundido toda la cosa!" Kai permaneció en silencio como una piedra, para que continuara. "les dispararon, no te preocupes, fue eficiente y limpio, una bala para cada uno, no sufrieron."

Kai se sintió asqueado, cómo podia hablar de ellos como si hubiera matado pollos en una granja? "Quienes eran?" ni siquiera sabía esto, siempre habían sido mamá y papá en el poco tiempo que los pudo conocer.

"Eran Rhylie Masiko, y Rand Hiwatari. Tu madre era Japonesa, y tu padre era Ruso, era mi hijo. Eran una pareja perfecta."

El corazón de Kai no sabía si detenerse o latir más rápido, ellos eran sus padres, sus nombres negados a él por tanto tiempo. Algo llamó su atención.

"Eran una pareja perfecta, porque nací yo?" preguntó, algo andaba mal ahí.

"No, eran la pareja perfecta porque pudieron producirte. Nunca supieron cuánto tardó en juntarlos para que tu pudieras nacer. Biovolt armó todo, y ellos nunca lo sospecharon."

"Qué si nunca me producían? Qué si el niño que ellos tenían no tenía la mezcla exacta de genes?" preguntó Kai, su cerebro se había congelado hasta que todo lo que quedaba era el centro insensible, se sentía vacío de toda emoción, y preguntaba cosas que nunca pensó que podría soportar.

"Genética, querido. A tu madre se le hizo creer que no podía concebir naturalmente, por lo que la inseminación artificial pareció la mejor opción. Te creamos de ellos sin que lo supieran. Para Biovolt, ellos solo fueron frascos para el niño genéticamente perfecto."

"Entonces todo lo que concierne a mi existencia se debe a Biovolt?"

"Sí, por eso nos perteneces!"

Kai bufó ante eso. "Cómo podría pertenecerle a alguien que mató a su propio hijo para lograr sus planes? Y la mataste a ella, que era completamente inocente! Mataste a dos inocentes!"

"Ella no era inocente! Su familia siempre estaba en Guerra con la nuestra, con nuestros ancestros! Fue una de las decisiones más difíciles usarla a ella!"

"La culpa de los padres no se les pasa a los hijos! Esa es una manera enferma de odiar a alguien cuando ya no tienes más ideas!"

"De ninguna manera! Tu conocimiento está decayendo, tendrá que ser remediado!"

"No lo sera! No voy a volver Voltaire, nunca! Ahora responde el resto de mis preguntas!"

"Por qué la tortura, por qué Boris? Muy fácil, necesitabas ser fuerte, perfecto! Necesitabas poder ignorar el dolor, y era una forma de controlarte. Boris fue una forma de romperte, y casi funciona si recuerdo correctamente."

Voltaire sonrió cuando Kai se encogió ante sus palabras.

"Qué podría esperar del hombre que mató a su propio hijo" murmuró para sí.

Voltaire estaba confiado y envalentonado ahora. Kai estaba debilitándose, y eso significaba que estaba débil y podía utilizarlo.

"Y las creencias por las que me guío? Grabado en la historia como está, fue mi ascendencia la que casi logra quedarse con el mundo. Cada padre le enseñó a su hijo historias, le mostró el camino, fortaleció la línea Hiwatari! Todos sabíamos que un día lo lograríamos antes de fallar, y cayó en mi tiempo. Tu eres la solución Kai, y vamos a usarte lo quieras o no."

Kai se sintió mareado, la habitación comenzaba a dársele vuelta. La puerta estaba abierta y alguien gritando su nombre lo trajo de vuelta a la firme realidad. Samantha y el señor Granger estaban en la puerta con el guía que los había llevado ahí.

"Kai!"

Él se volteó hacia ellos, su fría máscara escondiendo el caos que tenía. "Terminé aquí; necesito encontrar a Boris Balkov." Le dijo al guía, quien asintió y le indicó a Kai que lo siguiera. Kai fue sin volver a mirar al hombre que sonreía, el hombre que era su abuelo. Ignoró a los adultos preocupados que estaban en la puerta.

El hombre lo guió por más pasillos, las habitaciones parecían volverse más seguras cuanto más se adentraba. Pasaron una puerta de rejas custodiada por dos guardias antes de descender hacia lo más profundo de la edificación. Pasaron habitaciones con gente en muchos estados de problemas mentales. Boris estaba en una de estas. El hombre dejó que Kai mirara hacia la habitación por una larga ventana en uno de los lados. Boris era obviamente considerado demasiado peligroso para que entrara con él.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra una de las acolchonadas paredes. Sus brazos estaban esposados, y permanecía con los ojos abiertos. Su boca susurraba palabras inentendibles, Kai había visto que esto mismo le pasaba a personas en la abadía, especialmente a algunos niños que no podían soportarlo. Pensó que debía creer que era justo que Boris sintiera lo mismo que le había hecho sentir a tantos. Pero lo que realmente sintió fue pena. Nadie tenía que pasar por lo que habían pasado aquellos, siquiera Boris.

Pero qué era lo que estaba correcto? Kai se dio cuenta de que no le correspondía, había tenido demasiada sangre en sus manos, y demasiada oscura su conciencia para agregar esto. Que Boris hirviera en su propia pena, Kai no quería nada más con él. Cerró sus ojos y se centró en la cadena que había atado alrededor del corazón de Boris. Tocar la emoción que él había puesto allí era suficientemente malo para Kai, sin incluír los sentimientos de Boris. La cadena estaba rota, y Boris era libre de lo que Kai le había mostrado. Kai abrió sus ojos y se encontró mirando en los ojos de Boris, que lentamente se daba cuenta.

"Espero que tu propia conciencia te carcoma ahora que te mostré lo que hiciste, adiós Boris." Dijo las palabras con los labios, y Boris entendió. Kai se volteó y caminó lejos, antes de que se sintiera obligado a quedar, o Boris lo persuadiera. Algo lo detuvo.

"A dónde vas Kai?" dijo una voz muy familiar.

Kai se volteó. "Tad" fue todo lo que dijo, sobresaltado al encontrarse, en ese lugar, a Tadashi.


	42. Observado por las Sombras

**Reviví, después de un largo, largísimo período de tiempo en el que he estado ausente. Debido a un PM de una persona que lee esta historia, a la cual estoy agradecidísima por sus críticas y sus comentarios constantes, me he decidido a terminar de subir las traducciones de esta historia. Gracias, muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

**A las demás y los demás, espero no dejen de leer esta historia, muchísimas gracias por continuar con sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capítulo. **

**Nos leemos pronto. Gracias!**

**Nota de la autora sobre una de las reviews en la version en inglés: Recibí una pregunta sobre por qué mi historia se llamaba Crossing the Bridge, así que acá está la explicación. Kai deja de acercarse a la gente, se pone en las costas de un río de dolor, culpa y tormento, y deja a todos los demás del otro lado del río. El título A Través del Puente viene de la acción de sus amigos de apoyarlo a construír un puente para él, y corresponde a Kai aceptar su ayuda y cruzar el puente. Sé que fue una explicación larga y no sé si tiene sentido para ustedes, pero el título se sentía bien para esta historia. **

Tadashi sonrió ligeramente. "hola Kai."

Kai la miró, qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? Estaba distinta de antes, su cabello en rojo y negro todavía caía de la misma manera, sólo que ahora hasta sus hombros, y enrulado alrededor de sus orejas. Adelante aún caía suelto, oscureciendo parte de su rostro. Estaba vestida distinto también. La pollera azul oscura todavía estaba presente, pero sus piernas ya no estaban desnudas debajo. Pantalones anchos color blanco cubrían sus piernas y se amontonaban en sus botas negras. Su remera también era blanca y abrazaba su figura, dejando solamente pequeños huecos por los que se veía su piel. Tiras negras corrían desde sus hombros a lo largo de sus brazos El material también era blanco, pero las líneas azules que acompañaban las mangas hacia abajo hasta parcialmente cubrir sus manos le agregaban un poco más de color a la vestimenta.

Alrededor de su cintura había un cinturón. Sin importar qué, siempre usaba esto. El látigo ya no colgaba de su cadera izquierda, reemplazado con una bolsa azul. Sin embargo el látigo todavía estaba, pero dentro de esta bolsa. Probablemente lo habría cubierto para que nadie la parara y le preguntara sobre él.

La mirada de Kai se detuvo en sus ojos. El color que siempre le había fascinado, como el suyo a otra gente. El azul tan pálido que parecía gris. La única diferencia era que esta vez, en lugar de propósito y diversión como solían mostrar, estaban nublados de dolor y confusion. Kai pudo entender, todo lo que ella sabía había sido arrancado de ella, y había sido empujada hacia una realidad de la que no tenía experiencia.

"Tad, qué estás hacienda acá?"

Ella miró en la dirección de Boris, "Vine para ver qué había pasado, si realmente los habían encerrado."

"Cómo entraste?"

Su voz sonaba como notas musicales para él. "Dije que Boris era mi tío. Odié decir eso, nunca supe qué tan maldito era hasta que, bien, hasta que me castigaron." Su voz se quebró con emoción, y bajó su vista para mirar el suelo.

Qué habían hecho para que estuviera así? Esta no era la Tadashi que él conocía, lo sobresaltaba ver como la una vez graciosa y segura chica que lo había castigado durante mucho tiempo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No estaba bien, era como ver a Voltaire en un tutú y bailando, simplemente no era posible.

Los movimientos de Tadashi lo descolocaron, ella se cayó sobre las rodillas y comenzó a sollozar. Kai corrió y se arrodilló a su lado.

"Whoa! Tad, no llores, por favor!" no iba a admitirlo, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer cuando la gente lloraba.

Luego ella hizo algo que él no pudo soportar, se volvió hacia él y lloró en su hombro. Él permaneció ahí, una rodilla en el suelo y la otra doblada para sostenerse. Mantuvo sus brazos en el aire, qué estaba pasando? Había hecho que dos chicas lloraran hoy, era un mal día!

Su llanto cesó y se alejó de él. "Dios, Kai, nunca esperé que el mundo fuera de esta manera! Tengo mucho que explicar!"

Kai apoyó una mano en su espalda. "No acá, nunca acá. Puedes decir lo que quieras cuando salgamos de acá. He estado en este lugar por mucho rato ya."

Tadashi asintió y aceptó su ayuda para levantarse. Caminaron en silencio, los pensamientos de Kai estaban en todos lados, por qué tenía que pasar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Sus padres, librarse de Boris y ahora Tadashi. Estaba tan confundido por ella, debía estar enojado, debía odiarla, pero no podia. Ella nunca lo había odiado, y no conocía otra manera de vivir.

Llegaron a la puerta de rejas y se encontraron con Samantha y el Sr. Granger discutiendo con los guardias. Se callaron cuando llegaron los dos.

"Kai! Ahí estás!" dijo Samantha, muy alividada. Luego dio una mirada muy extraña a Tadashi.

"Ella viene conmigo." Dijo Kai, atravesando la puerta ahora abierta.

Los adultos siguieron a Kai y a la chica que nunca habían visto antes. Ellos caminaron a través de las puertas hacia la sala de espera. Kai tomó a Tadashi del brazo y le hizo acelerar el paso. No quería que los demás preguntaran cosas, no quería que Tadashi escapara de nuevo. Escuchó que pronunciaban su nombre, y se apuró hacia la puerta. Llegaron afuera y casi corrieron dentro del minibús. Subió y Tadashi lo siguió. Se sentaron en el asiento trasero y Tadashi se entretuvo mirando por la ventana. Esto iba a ser incómodo por un rato, pero no podía correr ahora. Los demás subieron al micro y se sentaron cerca los unos de los otros. Tyson se sentó en el asiento delante de Kai. No se dio vuelta hasta que el colectivo comenzó a moverse.

"Kai, no es ella la chica que vimos cuando, tu sabes, fuimos secuestrados?" susurró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo, Kai pudo ver que Tadashi estaba nerviosa por el rabillo del ojo.

"Calla!" gruñó Kai en respuesta, y Tyson se volteó quejoso. Tadashi se relajó un poco cuando Tyson se levantó y se sentó con los demás. Podía escuchar que hablaban entre ellos y trató de ignorarlos, necesitaba pensar. Tenía mucho en su cabeza, pero mayormente eran pensamientos sobre sus padres, y lo que Tadashi estaba haciendo ahí. No dijo nada hasta que el minibus se detuvo y todos salieron para ir a la casa de Tyson. Tadashi siguió a Kai en silencio, sus ojos solo se levantaron lo suficiente para ver a dónde iban.

Kai la guió hacia el jardín, no quería que los otros los molestaran, no ahora, necesitaba escuchar lo que Tadashi tenía para decir. Se sentó cerca de los árboles y ella se sentó al lado de él.

"Y bien, vas a decirme lo que estás haciendo acá? " preguntó Kai, rompiendo el silencio.

"Lo siento Kai, no tenía dónde ir, por lo que decidí ir a ver qué le había pasado a Boris y a tu abuelo…"

"Él no es mi abuelo, no lo llames así…" interrumpió Kai.

"Perdón, puedo ver de dónde viene eso, pero es tu abuelo, quieras o no creerlo."

Kai no discutió con ella, su honestidad era una de las cosas que él admiraba en ella, siempre había dicho lo que pensaba, incluso cuando le implicaba problemas.

Tadashi tomó el silencio de Kai como una indicación para seguir hablando. "no estaba buscándote, pero estabas ahí. Kai, nunca me di cuenta qué tan maldita fue hasta que Biovolt cayó, he hecho cosas terribles! No sabía que estaba haciendo cosas malas!"

Su voz se puso fina otra vez, Kai no quería que llorara, ya le había molestado la primera vez.

"Tad, no es tu culpa, estabas acostumbrada, como yo. La única razón por la que me rebelé contra lo que querían que hiciera fue porque había visto el mundo primero, tu naciste y creciste en la abadía, todo lo que sabías venía de su enseñanza. Lo importante es que supiste que estabas equivocada y lo puedes cambiar. El pasado está hecho, lo que importa ahora es cómo vives en adelante." Kai estaba diciendo esto, y Tad se relajaba entonces tenía que estar funcionando, si sólo él lo hubiera creído.

"Gracias Kai, ayuda. Sólo desearía poder ayudarte de la misma manera."

Kai frunció el entrecejo. "Qué quieres decir?"

Tadashi sonrió, y Kai se encontró con una faceta que no conocía de ella. "Yo puedo creer eso, o al menos querer creerlo, pero no te convences a ti mismo o sí?"

Kai se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. "Cómo haces eso Tad? Cómo sabes lo que están pensando las personas?"

"Entrenamiento, aprendí a leer el cuerpo cuando aprendía a hablar. Ahora, por qué no crees eso tu mismo?"

La sonrisa había desaparecido "porque no estoy seguro de poder vivir con lo que hice, Sé que sientes lo mismo, pero nunca asesinaste a nadie.."

"No, solo los torturaba…" su voz se tornó triste otra vez. "Kai, cómo puedes siquiera mirarme, después de lo que te hice, y además lo disfruté!"

"Pero no ahora?"

Tadashi no sabía hacia donde iba la conversación pero aún así respondió. "no, me enferma pensar en lo que hice."

"Entonces tu pasado no debería importer, son las elecciones que haces ahora las que cuentan. Debería odiar a todos los de la abadía, y no puedo. Todos los que han tenido experiencia en ese lugar me dan pena. Aún cuando me odian, no puedo odiarlos."

"Personas como Tala? Y qué hay sobre tu abu… Voltaire, y Boris?"

"Tala me odia, pero eramos amigos antes de eso, antes de que maté a Tori. No puedo culparlo, me llevé a su hermana. Y Voltaire y Boris, después de verlos solo siento enojo hacia Voltaire y me siento extrañamente vacío sobre Boris. Sé lo que te hizo Tad, y si alguna vez necesitas decir algo de eso, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.."

Tadashi suspiró, "Desearía poder pero no creo que alguna vez hable de lo que me hizo."

En el rostro de Kai se formó una sonrisa. "Te sorprenderías de lo que puedes decir en las condiciones adecuadas. Sé lo que pasaste, Tad; he recibido el máximo esplendor de las afecciones de Boris más de una vez. "

Tadashi se volvió y miró a Kai, "En serio? Oh Kai, no sé qué decir…"

"No hay nada que puedas decir, así que no lo digas. Tengo que preguntarte, sabes dónde está Leon?"

"No, no lo sé. Lo siento, desearía saberlo. Él es peligroso Kai. Hay cosas sobre Leon que tu no sabes. Si te agarra él, entonces vas a desear que fuera Boris en su lugar. Lo que siente hacia ti es más que odio, y va a hacerte sufrir."

Antes de que cualquiera dijera algo, Ray los interrumpió.

"Perdón chicos, pero creo que ambos necesitan explicar qué está pasando, a los demás y a mi."

Kai se levantó. "No tenemos que explicar nada Ray!"

Tadashi se paró, y puso un brazo en el hombro de Kai, "sí tenemos, al menos yo sí." Kai se resignó a caminar detrás de los otros dos, mirando la espalda de Ray.

Ninguno se dio cuenta del reflejo de metal gris en la pared, o de la mirada de ojos oscuros, tormentosos. Pero antes de que pudieran, ya se habían ido.


	43. El Círculo Continúa

Ray condujo a Kai y Tadashi a la cocina, donde todos los demás se habían reunido. Volvieron sus rostros expectantes a Ray, mientras éste se sentaba en la mesada. Cada par de ojos y orejas esperaba que alguien dijera algo. Kai miró a su alrededor y notó que la puerta detrás de sí había sido cerrada. Eso significaba que no había escape. Su corazón dio un golpe. Por qué todos tenían que cerrarle las rutas de escape? No estaba en la abadía ahora, pero estar atrapado aún le hacía entrar en pánico. Se forzó a respirar profundo y calmarse.

Finalmente Samantha rompió el hielo. "Kai, vas a explicarnos lo que pasó? Y quién es esta señorita?"

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Tadashi dejó caer su mano del brazo de Kai y se adelantó para hablarles.

"Soy Tadashi, no tengo apellido. Nací y me crié en la abadía y me entrenaron allí. Voy a responder todas las preguntas que tengan, pero espero que no me juzguen antes de que les haya explicado." Su silencio fue el momento para que ellos preguntaran.

Tyson no pudo contener sus preguntas más, había esperado desde el colectivo! "Tu eres la que le dio latigazos a Kai! Te vimos en la pantalla, lo lastimaste. Por qué? Por qué estás acá ahora?"

"Sí, soy esa chica, y sí, lo lastimé. La razón? Me ordenaron a hacerlo, y lo hice. No me vean así, les pedí que no me juzgaran!" su tono era agudo, y esta era Tadashi, pensó Kai, cuando estaba enojada ella era así.

"Sé que son amigos de Kai, incluso después de todo lo que él hizo… no decidan odiarme por mis acciones!" se calmó mientras los otros permanecieron sorprendidos. "me entrené en la abadía con mi hermano, Leon. Nos usaron como armas, al igual que a Kai. Nuestro entrenamiento fue distinto… aunque aprendíamos a beybatallar, nuestro objetivo principal era torturar y castigar a otros. Leon fue entrenado con cuchillos… y yo con látigos. Eran nuestras herramientas, y lo único que nos pertenecía."

Miró a las caras expectantes a su alrededor, escuchando todo lo que decía.

Continuó, "Cuando Kai llegó a la abadía a sus cinco años para comenzar su entrenamiento, nosotros ya estábamos entrenados en nuestras artes. Mayores a Kai por dos años. Recibió muchos castigos de nuestra parte, era muy rebelde." Hizo una pausa para dar una sonrisa fantasma, recordando los tiempos pasados.

"Gran parte de las personas en la abadía nos odiaban, y no nos importaba, porque mientras que obedeciéramos, nuestras vidas estaban libres de dolor. Muy pocas personas no nos odiaban: Boris, Voltaire, Kai y Tori. Nunca pensé que él querría a alguien como yo, si me odiaban me facilitaban el trabajo. Boris y Voltaire son lo más parecido a padres que he tenido, y son lo único que puedo considerar mayor a humano. Tori nunca odió a nadie, no podía, no estaba en su esencia. Yo la detestaba por eso, y la hacía sufrir de una forma efectiva. Torturaba a Kai."

La mirada descolocada en las caras de todos la hizo detenerse. Pero como nadie dijo nada, continuó.

"Kai tampoco me odió jamás… incluso después de todo el dolor que le hice pasar. Muchas de las marcas que lleva son responsabilidad mía y de Leon. Incluso cuando intenté que Tori dejara de amarlo, Kai aún sonreía. Nada de lo que yo hacia funcionaba, sólo hacía irritar a mi hermano. No fue hasta hace poco que descubrí que Leon también quería a Tori… ella era todo lo que él no era. Para él, Kai se la arrancó. Por eso su odio sólo se incrementaba."

Respiró profundo, su postura derecha y segura. "Kai escapó cuando la abadía prácticamente se destruyó, y quizás fue porque él ya no recordaba nada de su pasado. Leon y yo esperamos su regreso, Leon por venganza, yo por mis propios motivos. Cuando Kai fue secuestrado, lo torturamos, lo vieron. Pero otra vez escapó, y esta vez nos castigaron a mi hermano y a mi. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de algunas cosas, pero Leon sólo odió más a Kai. La siguiente vez que lo vimos, me hizo ver lo que yo era, y escapé. Necesitaba saber algunas cosas. Escuché sobre Boris y Voltaire, y fui a ver. Ahí lo encontré a Kai y acá estoy."

"Creo… que eso explica algunas cosas." Dijo Ray desde su lugar.

"Pero también abre un montón de preguntas" agregó Samantha.

Esta vez Kai se adelantó, "déjenla sola ahora, si hay otras preguntas, pueden hacérmelas. Puedo no responderlas, pero pueden preguntar."

Tadashi trató de detenerlo, "Kai, está bien, en serio."

"No, no lo está. No necesitas explicarles nada, y yo sí."

Los miró a todos, incitándolos a preguntar. Samantha le preguntó qué había hecho en el hospital.

"Hablé con Voltaire y lo vi a Boris." Fue todo lo que dijo.

"Qué te dijo Voltaire, Kai? Por qué estabas tan enojado con él?"

Kai permaneció en silencio, no estaba listo para hablar sobre sus padres aún, necesitaba pensar en eso antes.

"Qué pasó con Boris?"

"Mentalmente vivió el dolor que causó."

"Qué??"

"Le hice ver y sufrir todo el dolor que le causó a los demás"

"Cómo?" otra vez Kai permaneció en silencio.

Kai comenzó a transpirar, estaba costándole mucho no gritarles, no gritar, no correr.

"Por qué no odias a Tadashi?" Max fue quien hizo esta pregunta, todavía miraba a Tadashi de forma sospechosa.

Kai frunció el ceño, "por qué debería? Pasó por lo mismo que yo. No odio a nadie que haya sido entrenado en la abadía, y si lo hiciera, me odiaría a mi mismo también. Ella hizo cosas que han lastimado a otros, pero lo que sea que hizo, yo hice cosas peores. Si algo puede hacerlos odiarla, entonces deberían odiarme."

"Pero te conocemos a ti Kai, no a ella."

"Yo la conozco, yo confío en ella. Si no fuera por Tad, yo estaría muerto, piensen en eso. Ella siempre fue una hermana para mi."

Ray cambió el curso de la conversación completamente "Kai, qué pasa? No te ves bien."

Ray tenía razón, Kai estaba transpirando y se veía más pálido que lo normal.

"No pasa nada." Respondió de golpe. Quitó una mano que Tadashi había apoyado en su hombro con preocupación, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

Agitó la cabeza, por qué no podía pensar? Qué pasaba con él? Quizás sólo eran muchas cosas de golpe, un golpe emocional. Quizás tener sus recuerdos de vuelta era demasiado. Cuando pasó al lado del teléfono en el hall, sonó. Kai levantó el tubo.

"Hola??" era Mr. Dickinson.

"Qué pasa?"

"Oh, Kai, eres tu… tengo algunas noticias para ti… pero temo que no sean buenas."

"Dígame."

"Kai, Boris y Voltaire ya no están en el hospital de seguridad… escaparon con ayuda del exterior......"

Kai no escuchó el resto, había dejado caer el tubo de su mano.

"Leon....." fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver corriendo a la cocina. Tadashi estaba saliendo cuando él entró, se chocaron y cayeron dentro de la cocina.

"Kai, qué pasa!?"

Kai se levantó de arriba de Tadashi y la ayudó a levantarse.

"El Sr. Dickenson acaba de llamar.. Boris y Voltaire escaparon."

"Leon" dijo Tadashi.

Kai asintió, "tenemos que detenerlo! Tengo que hacerlo, necesito hacerlo!"

Kai corrió de vuelta hacia la habitación y al jardín. Pudo escuchar que le llamaban, pero el nudo en su estómago le impedía pensar, no sabía qué tenía que hacer para detenerlos. Un dolor en su cuello le hizo detener la marcha de golpe. Se volvió para ver a Leon parado contra la pared.

"Tu!!" dijo antes de correr hacia él. Los demás salieron justo a tiempo para ver a Kai saltar la pared.

Kai corrió detrás de Leon, pero sabía que era una trampa, Leon siempre había sido mejor que él, lo había demostrado. Leon jugaba con él, y Kai lo sabía. El dolor se había esparcido desde su cuello hasta su pecho, hacía que sus pulmones se encendieran, cada latido de su corazón era como un martillo en sus costillas. Su cabeza daba vueltas y cayó al suelo cuando sus piernas se rindieron. Se llevó una mano al cuello y sacó el dardo que encontró. Lo vio y examinó el tamaño de la punta que había penetrado en su piel. Qué le había puesto Leon?

Se volteó y se sostuvo en sus rodillas y manos. Vació su dolido estómago, podía escuchar a Leon riéndose, y su risa desaparecer en el silencio. Leon lo había logrado. Gruñó y cayó de costado. Su visión se oscureció, y perdió el conocimiento.

Los demás lo encontraron recostado en el suelo, inconsciente y transpirando. Miraron a Tadashi.

"Necesitamos entrarlo, ahora!" ordenó. Levantaron a Kai y lo llevaron hasta la casa. Tadashi levantó el objeto brillante que había caído de la mano de Kai. Era un dardo, con la insignia de Biovolt impresa. No tuvo tiempo para pensar, antes de que su propio mundo comenzara a doler y se oscureciera.

Ray había vuelto al área donde habían encontrado a Kai. Volvió para buscar a Tadashi, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Sus ojos color ámbar se entornaron para buscarla. Estuvo a punto de regresar cuando notó algo en la suciedad del suelo. Lo levantó y sus pupilas se volvieron dos líneas. Había comenzado otra vez.


End file.
